TODO CAMBIO
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Emmet, Alice y Bella son hermanos y huerfanos Al y Bell son mellizas no se parecen fisicamente; su tia Esme ha estado al cuidado de ellos ella esta apuntode casarce con Carlise un viejo amigo de la familia es viudo y tiene 3 hijos Rose jasper y Edward!
1. CAP 1 EL ACCIDENTE

**El Accidente**

**BELLA POV**

Somos una familia o por lo menos así nos gusta decirlo desde que nuestros padres murieron, esa trágica noche las cosas cambiaron mucho antes éramos tan felices mi hermano mayor Emmett, Alice mi melliza porque físicamente somos muy distintas, y mis padres Charlie y René éramos tan felices en nuestro hogar, Emmett siempre protegiéndonos siempre ha sido tan grande para su edad pero a la vez con un carácter muy bromista cosa que a veces odio porque se pasa en serio, y Alice pintando las paredes con cualquier cosa que tenga color ya fuera un esmalte de uñas o una tempera mama siempre la descubría porque terminaba toda pintada ella se defendía diciendo que quería ser decoradora como la tía Esme y necesitaba practicar ¡vaya con las paredes blancas de la casa NO! Gritaba mama, pero solo la sermoneaba y realmente yo prefería eso a que me agarrara de barbie para cambiarme la ropa pintarme eso me molestaba en serio somos tan distintas, ella es "peque" como le dice Emmett (pequeña) pero linda y con mucha gracia yo en cambio, prefiero leer y cocinar crear nuevas recetas y por supuesto recordar los platos que preparaba mama. Esa noche a pesar de que solo tenía 8 años y fue hace 10 años la recuerdo perfectamente mis padres celebraban su aniversario número 10, salieron a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad de Italia, al parecer un conductor borracho se paso la luz roja y los volcó el carro quedo destrozado y mis padres murieron al instante en el lugar, la niñera recibió la noticia pero llamo a tía Esme la que no sabía ni como decírnoslo estaba destrozada y nuestro llanto era inconsolable, no nos sorprendió que papa tuviera todo arreglado en caso de que le sucediera "algo" siempre era tan prevenido nos dejo bajo custodia de tía Esme y le dejo la empresa una constructora en Italia y muchos negocios más.

Tía Esme ha sido la mejor nos ha dado la mejor educación, amor, ha sabido administrar muy bien la fortuna, la constructora en fin nos ha entregado su vida la adoramos ha abarcado el papel de madre a la perfección. Nos instalamos en Italia cuando Alice y yo teníamos 3 años y Emmett 4, nuestros padres eran de Forks un pequeño pueblo de Washington la constructora subió como la espuma y nos pudimos mudar, los negocios de mi padre iban geniales él a veces iba a Forks solo con Emmett en plan de "hacer cosas de hombres", visitaban a su amigo Carlisle él es viudo solo vive con sus 3 hijos iban de pesca con sus hijos varones Jasper y Edward o a cazar o se iban de campamento, el caso es que Emmett no ha vuelto por allá desde que papa murió solo se comunica con sus amigos de Forks por teléfono o por Internet, Alice y yo nunca hemos vuelto ya tenemos 18 años y desde que nuestros padres nos trajeron aquí no volvimos a allá solo conocemos a Carlisle mas no a sus hijos ya que siempre viene a Italia lo hace solo, sus hijos estudian y prefieren quedarse de vacaciones en Hawai o sitios donde puedan ver el sol ya que en Forks eso es realmente imposible!, es un buen amigo de tía Esme la ha ayudado mucho además nos hace regalos, es un buen hombre a pesar de ser doctor de ese pequeño pueblo tiene buena posición, ya que el mismo gerencia el hospital y es reconocido a nivel de todos estados unidos por sus aportes a la ciencia.

Emmett ya tiene 19 años se está encargando de la empresa ayudando a tía Esme en todo lo posible, cursa el último año de la secundaria Alice y yo el penúltimo como es de esperarse es el más popular, ya que es muy guapo y grande y sigue igual de sobre protector eso lo ha tomado más en serio aun estos años y lo de sus bromas pesadas igual, Alice esta en las mejores fiestas siempre si no estuvo en una fiesta quiere decir que esa fiesta no fue importante y aun mantiene eso de ser decoradora, aunque ya es más racional no raya las paredes ¡por lo menos!, Yo soy algo tímida aun me duele lo de mis padres he sido la más afectada, aun ese recuerdo de verlos inmóviles me perturba son muchos sentimientos de rabia ira y desolación juntos… Y si no ando con mis hermanos en el colegio ando con Ángela que es igual de sencilla que yo y no se acerca a mi ni por mi dinero ni por lastima, es la única amiga que he tenido y prefiero irme temprano a casa a leer un buen libro o a preparar una rica cena que irme a fiestas con mi melliza o a la constructora a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, a mi me encanta eso del mundo culinario espero estudiar para chef y ser si bien no la mejor estar entre los mejores.

**Hola somos nuevas esperamos que les guste es una historia diferente muy entretenida que trae muchas muchas sorpresas****!...**


	2. CAP 2 LA CENA

"**L****a Cena"**

**BELLA POV**

Estaban terminando mis clases y sonó mi teléfono era un mensaje de texto de Alice "reunión a las 8 en la casa". Pensé que era una de sus "reuniones" con sus amigos que no se terminaban hasta la madrugada pero llegue a la casa eran las 5, y todo estaba muy tranquilo subí a mi habitación me di un baño cuando Salí allí estaba 'peque' sentada en mi cama con su cabello negro corto de puntas hacia todos lados

_- Hola hermanita Bella…. Decidí arreglarte para la cena de hoy y no acepto un NO por respuesta…-_

_- y… a que se debe todo esto de vestido y demás acaso es una ocasión especial?- _Pregunte…

_- No lo sé la tía anda rara dijo que quería hablarnos seriamente- _

_- Crees que sea algo de los negocios? Porque si es así Alice yo no quiero hacerme cargo de verdad para eso hay personas capacitadas y Emmett yo estoy segura que el lo hará bien cuando haga sus estudios y obtenga más experiencia…-_

_- No lo sé Bells está muy misteriosa y no me quiso soltar prenda es como si fuera algo mucho mas allá de la constructora o los negocios…-_

_- O quizás solo quiere que cenemos juntos-_ dije….

Alice termino de ondular mi cabello que llevaba hasta la cintura _- ¡vaya! A crecido mucho!-_ Dijo en tono burlón…

_- Claro mientras no estés tú unas tijeras y mi cabello todo está bien-_ dije sacándole la lengua ella rió

Seguramente recordando hace 5 años cuando lo corto por mis mejillas y con flequillos por todos lados ese es su corte favorito no el mío pero ella quería que fuésemos gemelas ja ja que maravilla eso le luce a ella no a mi parecía un chico tía Esme dulcemente lo peino y para consolarme me compro un gorro color rosa lo use durante un año mientras creció y dejaba de parecer un chico.

_- Ya supéralo Bells-_ dijo Alice y se fue del cuarto para terminar de arreglarse

Tome el vestido strapless que dejo en mi cama era ligero tipo cóctel beige de flores color café contrastaba con mi cabello marrón y mi piel pálida debo admitir Alice ha escogido bien esto me favorece

Termine de colocarme unos zarcillos y baje allí ya estaba tía Esme esperándonos la salude

_- Estas muy linda bella te sienta bien eso de arreglarte un poco los rizos y ese maquillaje suave- _

_- tía sabes que esta son cosas que hace Alice yo prefiero andar mas cómodo unos jeans unas franelas y listo.-_

_- Ay! Mi bella nunca vas a cambiar-_ dijo con su dulzura característica

Enseguida llego Emmett disculpándose que estaba en una cita con un cliente y se le había pasado la hora sin darse cuenta!

_- Bells te ves preciosa ojo y dije "precios" no "precioso" j aja ja__ ya dejaste de ser un varón te creció el cabello…- _ y seguía riendo _- Emmett de verdad tus bromas no me hacen gracia-_

_- Emmett ya deja a tu hermana ella está linda Alice apúrate por favor vamos a llegar tarde- _

_- Tarde a donde? Tía pensé que nos quedaríamos a cenar aquí en la casa- en ese momento bajo Alice_

_- Listo! A donde vamos?-_

_- Al R__estauran __Camponeschi-_ contesto mi tía ignorando mi pregunta en fin nos fuimos en el porche amarrillo de Alice su última adquisición y la quería lucir por toda la ciudad al llegar ya nos tenían la mesa lista éramos realmente de su selecta clientela ordenamos la velada iba muy amena.

Ya terminando de comer tía Esme se aclaro la garganta pensé maldición aquí viene de lo que nos quiere hablar y si es de los negocios ni siquiera puedo irme ya que estamos bastante lejos de casa y ni cargo mi auto

_- Chicos-_ comenzó diciendo - _esto es algo que he pensado mucho ya que implica cambios en la vida de todos y la verdad tenía miedo a tomar una decisión precipitada…_

…_Debo decirles que Carlise y yo estamos saliendo desde hace 6 meses como pareja es un hombre increíble -_

_-Tía no no no…. Por favor sin detalles de su intimidad_ - la interrumpió Alice tapándose las orejas-

_- Con razón ha estado viniendo prácticamente todos los fines de semana desde tan lejos-_ grito Emmett

_- Ya chicos dejen que mi tía termine si y Emmett por favor no grites todos estamos aquí no hay necesidad_…-

_-Gracias-_ dijo la tía dirigiéndome una mirada

_- Como les decía Carlise es maravilloso esto no es algo que quisimos sentir solo se dio los dos tenemos_ _tanto en común y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y nuestro amor es puro a estas alturas de nuestras vidas no tendríamos porque mentirnos.-_

_- Tía yo no veo na…. Nada de malo en que ustedes sean pareja dije casi en un murmullo ya que había mucha tensión en los chicos- _

_- Bella, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte-_ dijo colocándose el anillo que traía en su bolso

_- Tía eso es maravilloso, ¡felicidades!_- dije…

Alice salto le dio un abrazo _-¡WOW! Que anillo más caro y precioso te ha dado tía eso dice mucho de el- dijo Alice siempre tan ocurrente!-_

_-Pues eso a mí no me convence-_ grito Emmett dándole un puñetazo a la mesa siempre tratando de protegernos a todas de cualquier chico incluso a la tía y salió como loco dando trancazos…

Tía se comenzó a desesperar y ya tras él la detuve _-tranquila quédate con Alice yo lo voy a tranquilizar y a ver si me escucha…-_

Salí y vi a Emmett ligeramente recostado de una baranda me acerque lo abrace y sin decirnos nada lloramos hasta que pude articular palabra

_-Emmett tía Esme nos ha dado todo se ha sacrificado por nosotros de no ser por ella no se donde estaríamos o qué clase de persona seriamos…_

…_Yo he visto lo feliz que se pone al lado de Carlisle están como destinados el uno al otro el ha criado a sus hijos tu que los conoces sabes mejor que yo si son buenas personas que deben serlo siendo hijos de el…_

…_Ha hecho todo ese esfuerzo de venir aquí solo a ver a la tía eso demuestra sus intenciones venir desde Forks aquí a Italia ahí se ven que son seria y quizás la ha ando desde siempre no seamos los culpables de la infelicidad de la tía por favor Emmett razona!-_

_- Lo sé… lo sé….. Es que entiende me da miedo no quiero perder a mi tía ella ha sido realmente maravillosa no quiero que sufra o que se vaya con él a Forks ya casi somos mayores y ella no tendrá porque seguir cuidándonos se casara y se irá…- _

_- Tú no me vas a perder hijo yo los amo y si te hubieses tranquilizado y escuchado allá dentro no estaríamos en esta situación tan incómoda-_ dijo tía parada atrás de Emmett y se abrazaron todos nos abrazamos y lloramos Emmett dijo que lo sentía mucho…

_- Bueno acá afuera les diré el resto ya que si gritan por lo menos no estaremos encerrados- _dijo tía limpiándose las lagrimas

_- Carlisle sabe que yo no los dejaría aquí por nada del mundo y el tiene su vida allá en Forks a sus hijos su trabajo y una casa inmensa donde cabemos todos me ha propuesto que vivamos allá hay una escuela donde pueden terminar la secundaria por lo menos Bella y Alice ya que tu Emmett ya vas a la universidad-_

Todos nos quedamos mudos ni un grito….. Se escucho….

_-Eso sería un gran cambio dije rompiendo el silencio….-_

-Alice se manifestó diciendo que estaba bien por ella -A_demás podría ir de compras a Seattle o a Port Ángeles claro las tiendas no son como aquí, no tienes la capital de la moda y las últimas tendencias a unos minutos pero si se puede comprar….-._

_-j aja j aja si si Alice tu comprarías en cualquier lugar o continente ni siquiera ves lo que compras podría jurar que tienes a veces los mismos vestidos hasta 3 veces…-_

_-Cállate Emmett tú no sabes son diferentes en textura…-._ Le dijo Alice

_- Emmett deja a tu hermana y dime qué opinas….?-_

_- Tía allí están mis amigos los hijos de Carlisle hace mucho que nos los veo y cuando iba para allá con papa nos la pasábamos genial es un pueblo que si quieres encontrarle diversión se la encuentras-_ dijo Emmett _-así que mi respuesta es SI….-_

Los 4 nos abrazamos de nuevo

_- Hey!_ - dije separándome un poco -_y los negocios?-_

Maldición lo último que pensé era que yo iba a hacer esa pregunta esta noche…

_Ya he pensado en eso- _contesto tía Esme _- y la verdad con esta tecnología no hay ningún problema y Sam se quedaría a cargo de la constructora es joven pero muy atento al trabajo y responsable yo solo vendría aquí en caso que fuera estrictamente necesario…-_

_-Tu sí que piensas en todo-_ dijo Alice…

_- Entonces nos vamos a Forks bueno al final de allí venimos…-_ dijo Emmett!!!....

_Volvamos a adentro para brindar entonces por una nueva vida llena de felicidad!......_ dije…

**Hahaha que felicidad tía Esme y Carlisle se van a casar veamos que tanto les dura la felicidad con 6 jóvenes en un pueblo o en una misma casa haciendo de las suyas… y hasta enamorándose!**


	3. CAP 3 LA BODA

"**La Boda"**

**BELLA POV**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que tía Esme nos confeso todo lo de Carlisle y ella Alice la ha ayudado en todo lo de la boda tía ha ido y venido durante todo el mes el sábado será la boda y solo Alice asistirá ya que va a "re decorar" la casa ya que seremos muchos esta como loca con todos los preparativos y lo de la mudanza Emmett y yo nos quedaremos a terminar de arreglar los papeles de la constructora y otros negocios esperamos que en 3 semanas este todo listo tía vendrá a buscarnos y nos iremos todos a la casa una semana antes de comenzar las clases en el instituto de Forks para ir adaptándonos.

_-Tía… que la pases sensacional te quiero mucho… espero que seas feliz-_ dije…

_- Adiós "peque"- _le dijo Emmett alborotándole el cabello a Alice _- pórtate bien…. _

…_Lo mejor del mundo para ti tía ese Carlisle dile que vamos a tener una seria conversación…-_

_- Ya Emmett no las retrases más…-_

_- Adiós mis niños cuídense mucho los quiero- _dijotía nos dio un beso a cada uno y se fue junto a Alice al aeropuerto!

Ya era sábado los días se me han pasado realmente rápido esta semana luego de despedir a la tía y a Alice, Emmett y yo hemos estado tan ocupados aunque odio ocuparme de los negocios tenía que ayudar además termine mi curso ahora si tengo mi certificado de _che_f en una de las mejores escuelas de Italia eso está bien por ahora mientras termino la escuela porque luego haré mis estudios universitarios de chef…

Llegue a la casa encendí la computadora Alice conecto la cámara y las vi se veían hermosas tía con su elegancia característica llevaba un vestido color champán hasta la rodilla el cabello hermoso recogido Alice llevaba su cabello hacia todos lados igual que siempre un vestido negro bastante corto…

_- Alice te vas a resfriar- _le dije….

_- Ja ja ja tonta Bella- _contesto - _me pondré una chamarra solo por ratos, además deseo impresionar a "alguien"_

_- No puede ser! Tienes una semana en Forks y ya tienes pretendientes- _dije sorprendida no es mi hermana la "peque" sea fea al contrario pero era como muy rápido….

_- Digamos novio Bells…..-_

_- Qu….. Que…? Tu ya tienes novio?......._

…_Tan rápido?- _

_- Luego hablamos Bells ya tía esta que baja sola… te quiero además en cuanto llegue te voy a contar todo con lujo de detalles, para eso habrá dos días antes de terminar de empacar y venirnos… bye bye…!_

Genial que la pasen bien dije para mí solo ya que además de quedarme triste por no haber ido ahora también intrigada con lo del fulano "novio" de Alice…

Decidí irme a cocinar un pie de manzana a Emmett le encanta aunque llamo que iba al cine con una "AMIGA"….

Al terminar el pastel me di un baño y me acosté a leer no me di cuenta y ya eran las 10 PM Emmett estará ocupado con su "amiga" ya que no llego y Alice súper entretenida ya que no volvió a conectarse….

Vi una película Emmett llego a eso de las 11 se quedo conmigo se devoro todo el pie por supuesto y se fue a descansar estaba cansado yo al terminar la peli hice lo mismo!!!......

_- Bells hoy llegan la tía y Alice no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 3 semanas ¡VAYA QUE RAPIDO!- _

_- Se te había olvidado…. Vamos apúrate Alice tiene mucho que contarme no quiero perder tiempo quiero estar en el aeropuerto para cuando llegue su vuelo…- _

Nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett otra extravagancia mas tan grande como el llegamos y precisamente estaba llegando su vuelo bajaron nos abrazamos mi tía realmente se veía radiante aunque su luna de miel solo fue de una semana lo disfruto mucho y eso se notaba…

_-¡¡¡Peque!!!-_ grito Emmett _-veo que no creciste nada estas semanas- - y veo que a ti tampoco el cerebro tonto- - ya ya estamos llegando no sean pesados los dos!!!- _ Buscamos las maletas eran solo 3 ya que en 2 días nos iríamos…

Alice iba hablando de la boda que fue bellísima en la sala de la casa al parecer era muy grande de 10 habitaciones amplio patio y que tuvieron que ampliar el garaje por todos los autos de Carlisle y sus 3 hijos más los nuestros porque Emmett no dejaría su jeep por nada se lo enviaran en 2 semanas al igual que el porche de Alice yo aun no tengo auto buscare uno allá para comprármelo y así no esperar a que me lo trasladen!

En lo que llegamos a la casa subí junto a Alice_…- ahora si Alice Swan cuéntame cómo es eso de lo de tu "novio"….?-_

_-Bells conocí al amor de mi vida es mas ya siento que lo extraño estos dos días serán eternos sin el…_

…_Bueno te voy a contar es Jasper el hijo de Carlisle…-_

_-Qué?....._

…_Alice estás loca vamos a vivir juntos…._

…_Ya tía y Carlisle lo saben?-_

_-Si y pues estaba algo escépticos al respecto pero lo aceptaron debemos ser respetuosos y nuestras habitaciones están completamente separadas las de los chicos escaleras arriba en el primer piso a la izquierda y las de las chicas a la derecha Carlisle y Esme en todo el centro del pasillo en la amplia…-_

_-Bueno espero que esto no cause problemas Alice veo a la tía muy feliz y no me gustaría que por tu imprudencia tenga peleas con su esposo…-_

_-Tranquila hermana Jasper es de la misma edad de Emmett es su amigo, recuerdas?, de cuando viajaba con papa….-_

_-Si claro lo recuerdo…-._

_-Pues es tan reservado, analítico quiere concluir la escuela para estudiar psicología…-_

_-Eso suena todo lo contrario a ti- _le dije…

_-Pues si y eso es lo interesante es como si nos complementáramos en cuanto me pidió que fuéramos novios encantada acepte y mírame aquí hablando y hablando de el…-_

_-Y tú que tal, la pasaste estas semanas aquí Bells?-_

_-Termine mi curso de repostería ya tengo mi certificado sabes vale mucho uno de aquí de Italia…_

…_Arregle todos los documentos del instituto y ayude en la constructora para mi desgracia_

_Sabes que lo detesto….-_

_-Mmm…. Qué bien hermana… y que tal si bajamos y me preparas algo rico de cenar y así pones en práctica ese curso…?-_

_-Perfecto Alice, pero antes de bajar dije tomándola del brazo… quería hacerte una pregunta…-_

_-Que pasa Bella me asustas?-_

_-No… no es nada malo... Pero háblame de los otros 2 hijos de Carlisle…_

…_Me preocupa llegar y ser la única que nos los conozca además vamos a vivir juntos y por Esme necesito que todo esté bien…-_

_-Pues de Jasper ya creo que te hable bastante tiene 19 años y se la lleva muy bien con Edward el otro hijo de Carlisle al nacer el fue que su madre murió hace 18 años es algo obstinado y siempre anda con la noviecita que Jasper dice que no le inspira confianza…_

…_Y esta Rosalie ella es gemela con Jasper estaba en un internado desde pequeña pero lo dejo hace un año para compartir mas con sus hermanos y su papa todos se llevan bien entre s,i ahh!! detesta a la novia de Edward es que la tipa es de lo mas pegajosa pero esa no va a vivir con nosotros así que es la de menos…-_

_-Ok! Alice esa información me deja más tranquila así no llegare tan pérdida…-_

Bajamos prepare pastel de cangrejo todos estaban fascinados

_-Veo que ese curso pulió aun mas tus habilidades dijo la tía felicitándome…_

…_A Carlisle esto le encantara a todos en la casa le conté de tus habilidades culinarias hija esperan que les des el honor de probas tus platos…-_

_-Por supuesto tía es mas brindemos por el nuevo comienzo y por tu felicidad…- - y la mía_- dijo Alice….

_-Si "peque" el idiota de Jasper ya me lo contó- _dijo Emmett pero se estaba riendo así que todos hicimos lo mismo y terminamos la cena…

Al día siguiente me despedí de mi amiga Ángela le prometí venir en vacaciones y mantenernos en contacto por teléfono y vía E-mail…

Me reuní con Alice pues quería comprar "algunas cosas" que siempre terminan siendo muchas…

Terminamos de empacar ya estaba todo listo, los documentos las maletas los autos serian llevados en dos semanas, la constructora a cargo de Sam la casa no la venderíamos ya que tenía un gran valor sentimental y así al venir a Italia tendríamos a donde llegar…

Solo quedaba dormir y mañana los Swan iríamos a Forks a comenzar una nueva vida….!

**Ok ok ya fue la boda y aunque la luna de miel fue algo corta luego habrá mas y mas lunas de miel para estos recién casados…**

**Ahora veamos cual es la impresión de los chicos Bella no conoce a ninguno de los hijos de Carlisle Alice si y se la llevan excelente…Emmett conoce a los chicos solamente que pasara cuando vea a Rosalie… o cuando Edward conozca a bella…**

**Esto se pone cada vez mejor…!**


	4. CAP 4 NUEVA VIDA

"**NUEVA VIDA"**

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana el vuelo salía a las 3:45 PM hora de Roma así que aun había tiempo para terminar de recoger todas las maletas ya estaban en el jeep de Emmett iba tan lleno que nosotras nos fuimos en el auto de Alice luego un empleado recogería los autos para enviarlos a Forks el vuelo era largo de 6 horas…

Pudimos almorzar en la casa y de allí irnos al Aeropuerto de Roma era a media hora de casa

El vuelo fue bastante tranquilo llegamos al Aeropuerto Internacional Washington-Dulles a las 3:35 PM son exactamente 6 horas de diferencia así que era exactamente la misma hora en la que habías salido de Italia aquí…

_-Ahorita en Italia ya estaría durmiendo-_ dije

_-Allá son la 9:35 PM hija, pero aquí apenas van a hacer las 4 PM… tranquila ya nos acostumbraremos al horario…-_

Entonces se acerco Carlisle saludo a tía con un dulce y breve beso en los labios

Mientras Alice beso muy apasionadamente a un chico rubio ojos azules con un cuerpo muy bien formado y por supuesto más alto que la "peque" me sonroje de solo verlos nunca había visto a Alice así con un chico…

El chico saludo a Emmett bastante serio pero se emocionaron bastante

_-Bells el es Jasper -_dijo Alice…

_-Hola soy Bella-_ le dije…

_-Pues BIENVENIDA!.....-_

Nos dimos la mano... el chico a simple vista me cayó bien claro era mucho más reservado que Alice tal y como ella lo había descrito!

Carlisle se fue en su Mercedes Benz negro con la tía y nosotros en un Mazda 6 color azul…

Alice se veía igual de feliz que tía en todo el camino llevo su mano unida a la de Jasper y era como si se hablaran con la mirada….

Jasper condujo rápido las calles no eran muy concurridas llegamos en una hora a Forks la casa quedaba a las afueras del pueblo por Dios!! era inmensa se veía como a 50 metros de distancia…

Jasper estaciono justo frente a la casa me baje vaya estaba realmente deslumbrada nuestra casa de Italia era grande pero esta era mucho mas y se escuchaba un río cerca….

_-Que sucede Bella?-_ Pregunto Carlisle…

_-La casa es… como te diría… hermoso…!-_

_-Y eso que no has visto como la decore!!-_ dijo Alice bastante emocionada…

_-De las maletas nos encargamos luego-_ dijo Jasper _-entremos…-_

Cuando entramos la sala era inmensa había una pancarta de bienvenida algunos cócteles y cosas para picar… y una rubia bastante linda gritando _-¡BIENVENIDOS!-_

Alice la abrazo ella también saludo a la tía con mucho aprecio Carlisle dijo…

_-Bella Emmett ella es Rosalie mi hija…-_

_-Mucho gusto-_ dije dándole la mano y sonriendo Emmett fue mucho más expresivo beso su mano y dijo -_un placer-_ con esa voz que ponía cuando quería la atención de una chica…

Genial! Pensé….!

Entonces nos sentamos en la sala a conversar Rosalie era fanática de los aeróbicos, pilates, yoga pues habían acondicionado una de la habitaciones como un gimnasio solo para ella…

Tía y Carlisle se fueron a subir las maletas de ella Alice sentada junto a su novio y Emmett estaba que se babeaba por Rosalie…

_-Emmett me dijeron que quieres ser un gran empresario… y que quieres estudiar arquitectura….-_

_-Si así es linda eso es lo que quiero….-_

_-Veo que te ejercitas mucho Emmett eso me encanta soy tan fanática de los ejercicios… tu sabes me encanta sudar!.....-_

Emmett pareció enrojecer y ella sonrió muy pícaramente…

_-Sabes pensé que eras horrible y que por eso Carlisle te tenia encerrada en ese internado….-_

_-Ja ja ja ja!!! Que chistoso… me fui porque quise pero volví hace un año y que bueno que lo decidí-_ y le lanzo esa mirada que Emmett pareció capturar al instante…

Genial yo me sentía como la quinta rueda de un carro…

_-Hey! y donde esta ese Edward, porque no está aquí….?-_

_-Ha… no arruines el momento me he cansado de llamarlo y nada que contesta eso es que esta con la noviecita esa tal Leah que me cae de la patada le absorbe todo su tiempo…-_

_-Ya Rose cálmate-_ le dijo su gemelo Jasper _-tienes razón hermanito…._

…_Bella me dijeron que eras excelente chef espero te sepas muchas recetas Light…-_

_-Claro Rosalie ahora es que tendremos tiempo….-_

En ese momento sonó su celular y contesto bastante enojada

_-"Por fin te acuerdas que tienes familia Edward?..."_

Se quedo callada como escuchando una explicación…

"_Cual gorda es que acaso enloqueciste….?!!!_

…_Edward no te atrevas… y ven ya…_

…_Ok perfecto…_ "y cerro el teléfono bastante brava…

…_Perdón es que Edward me saca de mis casillas-_ dijo disculpándose…

Luego pasamos a cenar yo estaba muy cansada y los demás también luego de tour por la casa saque mis maletas del auto Jasper y Emmett ayudaron el pasillo de las habitaciones no se podía ni ver había como mil maletas

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para comenzar a meter mis maletas y me resbale termine en el piso…

Todos estaban allí en un momento _–Bella!!! Que sucedió?!!!-_ grito Alice…

Y los chicos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie…

_-Auchhh..! Me resbale!-_

_-Pero como?-_ dijo Carlisle cuando dio cuenta mi habitación estaba inundada…

Baje junto a Alice y Rosalie a ponerme hielo en la columna…

_-Estas bien Bella quieres ir al hospital?... esos golpes no son nada buenos…-_

_-No, no tranquilo estoy bien Carlisle además bastante cansada no…-_

En eso bajo Emmett -pues hermanita lo siento pero tu habitación se le rompió una tubería. y ya por la hora yo no puedo hacer nada es un trabajo para hacerlo de día y claro no tan cansado como lo estoy yo…-

_-Genial- dije -mi primera noche y ya lo arruino todo-_ dije casi llorando…

_-Tranquila Bella… mira quédate en la habitación de Edward ya mira la hora que es ya ese no llegara a dormir y menos sabiendo que quiero matarlo….-_

_-Mañana arreglaremos todo y podrás instalarte hija-_ dijo tía Esme _-ahh!! y gracias por la idea Rosalie-_

_-Pero si el Edward se molesta además tengo entendido que arriba quedan aun tres habitaciones…_

…_Una es el gimnasio y las otras 2 aun no están amuebladas vamos tranquila hermana Edward no dirá nada además ya somos familia…-_ dijo Alice…

_-Ok está bien vámonos a descansar entonces…-_

Solo metí una maleta a la habitación de Edward su cuarto era igual de amplio vi pero no había ninguna foto de el… solo millones de cd's muchos libros una compu la cama su escritorio al parecer el fulano era muy estudioso…

Me lance a la cama quería probarla pero allí mismo me dormir…

Esa noche ni siquiera recuerdo que soñé así estaría de cansada…

Me desperté ya eran las 7 AM pero me sentía ya muy descansada vi por la ventana daba al jardín de la casa y se podía escuchar un río cerca todo muy tranquilo…

Me metí a bañar el agua caliente me sentó muy bien escuche la puerta seguro era Alice que ya andaba buscándome la ropa o tía para saber cómo seguía de golpe…

Termine de lavar mi cabello y Salí solo había una toalla en el baño y era bastante pequeña me la puse por lo menos me cubría algo….

Salí y allí estaba en la cama un chico sin camisa…

_-QUIEN RAYOS ERES?!!!- _Grite….

_-El dueño de la habitación-_ contesto y no dejaba de verme…

_-Perdón… puedes darte la vuelta…-._

_-Es mi Habitación, ok…-_

_-Pero necesito vestirme… -_

El se volteo… y rápidamente me puse una bata de baño muy gruesa y larga que estaba en la cama…

_-Soy Bella-_ dije…

_-Ya puedo voltear…-_

_-Si…-_

_-Hola soy Edward Cullen…-_

_-Tú no puedes ser Bella…….-_

_-No y quien? Entonces…-_

_-Bueno me dijeron que eras chef y pensé… que eras una gorda mal vestida cabello corto quizás…-_

_-mmm…. Genial… entonces soy la gorda…-_

_-Perdón… que haces en mi habitación…?-_

_-Pues en mi habitación se daño una tubería y como tú no estabas me quede aquí…_

…_Ahh! seguro se daño cuando entra debido a lo gorda que soy!-_ Dije tome mi maleta y ya iba saliendo pero unas manos bastantes fuerte me tomaron _-espera tranquila termina de vestirte… yo esperare afuera… y disculpa no era mi intención además ya veo que estaba totalmente equivocado…-_ dijo viéndome de arriba abajo…

_-Está bien-_ le dije soltando un exagerado suspiro…

_-Amigos?.....-_ pregunto ofreciéndome su mano…

_-Amigos dije…-_ dándole mi mano y viéndole a los ojos…

Salió y me quede acariciando la mano que le había dado fue un acto como inconsciente…

Y pensando en esos ojos verdes y ese cabello cobrizo wow… pensé esto es mucho más de lo que yo me esperaba…

**Ok ok por fin el primer encuentro….**

**Ahora falta ver que tal es convivir 6 jóvenes y 2 adultos en una misma casa….**

**Oh oh creo que esto se va a poner bueno…!.**

**NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

**GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA MELCHI**

**MARY AKI VAMOS**


	5. CAP 5 AMISTADES

"**AMISTADES"**

**EDWARD**** POV**

Luego de dejar a Bella en mi cuarto baje a la cocina tome un poco de jugo cuando me di cuenta habían pasado 20 minutos decidí subir a mi habitación si Bella aun estaba allí por lo menos estaría vestida y no es que se viera mal en esa toalla tan diminuta era tan distinta a lo me había imaginado, tan hermosa, delicada………

Bueno ya Edward deja de pensar en eso me dije…!

Entre y ella ya no estaba allí había dejado la puerta abierta y se había llevado su maleta comencé a quitarme la ropa, me di un baño estaba algo cansado anoche realmente ni había dormido Leah era realmente alocada y habíamos estado en La Push tomando bailando bueno mas ella que yo…

No suelo hacer eso pero me gusta hacer enojar a Rosalie

Termine de vestirme vi por la ventana ni rastros de Bella Salí al pasillo la casa aun estaba en silencio fui escaleras abajo y escuche ruido en la cocina entre silenciosamente y me detuve en el mesón allí estaba Bella de espalda de espalda estaba como perdida….

_-__Te puedo ayudar en algo?-_

Bella dio un brinco se puso la mano en el corazón y volteo…

_-__Rayos Edward me asustaste…. No te escuche venir….-_

Maldición debí hacer ruido al entrar así no la hubiese asustado…. Pensé.

_-__Yo…. lo siento pero dime qué haces?...-_

_-__Mmm…. Arreglandome las uñas no ves….!- _Contesto algo sarcástica

_-__Ja ja ja ja!!!-_ ambos reímos

_-No, es que quiero preparar algo rico para el desayuno ya que es domingo, y pues aun todos están dormidos…_

…_Pero no se estoy perdida en esta cocina no sé ni dónde encontrar la sal…-_

_-Pues yo puedo ayudarte-_

_-Eso seria genial….- _Dijo Bella

_-Que prepararemos?-_ dije poniéndome un delantal y ofreciéndole otro a ella

_-Gracias! y bueno haremos huevos a la italiana- _

_-¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-12 huevos, pan, leche, sal, pimienta, manteca, queso parmesano y perejil…-_

Mientras le fui pasando los ingredientes ella veía tan profesional… no se pero no podía dejar de verla

_-Hablas excelente digo para haber vivido en Italia siempre…-_

_-Bueno esta es mi lengua madre además entre nosotros siempre hablábamos en este idioma el italiano solo en la calle o si era necesario.-_

_-Y que tal era la escuela?-_

_-Bien tu sabes todo era muy ordenado y estricto además les importa mucho la religión, la historia, las artes….-_

La escuchaba atento ella ponía en una bandeja los ingredientes hacia como un pastel…

_-Mmm ok ok me imagino_ dije…

_Y dejaste muchos amigos?-_

_-Pues no solo una amiga espero poderla visitar por lo menos en verano…-_

_-Y por supuesto a tu novio…. Que tonto eso de dejarte venir…-_

Ella se sonrojo eso la hacía verse aun más linda_….- Dije algo malo?...-_

_-No……. No… solo que yo no tenía novio en Italia… no se nunca quise…_

_Y tú cuéntame de tus amigos…. O novia..?-_

No sabía que contestarle… una parte de mí quería ocultar a Leah…

_-Pues desde que Rosalie se nos unió en la escuela hace un año andamos nosotros nos reunimos en el almuerzo y ratos libres… Y sino almuerzo con mi novia Leah ya la conocerás en la escuela-_ dije tratando de dejar las cosas hasta allí….

_-Y quieres a Leah?..-_

_-Ehhh yo.. -_

_-Hey Edward por fin te dejas ver la cara!-_

_-Emmett amigo-_ dije saludándolo

_-Vaya cuanto tempo Edward ya casi eres tan fuerte como yo…-_

_-Sigues siendo tan bromista como siempre Emmett…-_

_-Eso dudo que cambie-_ contesto y los tres reímos…

_-Sabia que ese olor tan delicioso solo podría ser tu Bells ya ves Edward mi hermana es toda una chef -_

_-Si ya veo ha estado hablando pero ni por un momento descuido lo que hacia- _

En ese momento se nos unieron Rosalie, Alice y Jasper…

_-Buenos días…!!!-_

_-Edward ese delantal te queda realmente sexy……..- _Dijo Rosalie mientras Alice me saludaba…Haciendo reír a Bella y a todos los demás

_Además aun te hacía con la fulana esa,- -Rosalie ya por favor no es el momento- -discúlpame lo importante es que ya estoy aquí o no__!…-._ Y dirigí la mirada hacia Bella y ella solo soltó una media sonrisa…

Escuchamos pasos eran Esme y papá, Alice salió y les dijo algo así como que se sentaran que hoy seria atendidos

Emmett y Jasper hablaban de autos me les uní pero iban saliendo de la cocina voltee no quería dejar a Bella sola… ya que Rosalie y Alice estaban poniendo la mesa ella enseguida me hizo un gesto y dijo tranquilo además ya los alcanzo ya casi está listo….

Bella enseguida llego con el desayuno Rosalie y Alice la ayudaron con las 2 bandejas y el jugo y café…

_-Vaya gracias chicos… Bella todo esta delicioso-_ dijo papa

_-Ya se aprovechando el día porque no hacemos nuestra primera salida familiar a Seattle-_ dijo Alice

_-Esto no será una salida de compras verdad-_ dijo Bella

Alice negó con la cabeza dijo que ni había pensado en eso pero que era una gran idea…

Y todos reímos…

_-Bueno bueno pero que tal si vamos a ese parque de diversiones que es muy famoso en Seattle-_ todos asentimos con la gran idea de Alice…

Emmett me dijo….

_-Edward porque no invitas a Leah y así la conocemos…?_

Alice, Jasper y Rosalie lo miraron bastante mal el se dio cuenta y yo para romper la incomodidad

Dije…. _-No ella está ocupada con su familia están de camping será luego…-_

_-Bueno gracias Bella pero ahora me voy a hacer algo de ejercicio-_ dijo Rosalie

_-Yo te acompaño le dijo Emmett bastante entusiasmado… a que hora es la salida para Seattle?-_

_-A la 1 Emmett- -ok a esa hora estaremos listos…-_

Esme se ofreció a recoger la mesa…

Papa fue a llamar al plomero para que arreglara lo de la habitación de Bella…

Jasper Alice Bella y yo nos sentamos en la sala a conversar de la vida en Italia básicamente a seguir lo que Bella y yo habíamos estado conversando antes de ser interrumpidos….

_-Y bien bella no me dijiste porque nunca tuviste novio en Italia-_

_-Bueno la verdad no encontrado lo que quiero de un chico he salido un par de veces pero no lo sé no me han convencido…-_

_Debes ser muy exigente…-._ Le dije pícaramente….

Vi que capto mi picardía ya que se sonrojaba…

_-Bueno para que conformarme con algo bueno si puedo tener lo mejor… me contesto…-_

Me le quede viendo y ella se sonrojaba aun mas… vaya parecía un tomate…

Alice al parecer se dio cuenta del rumbo de la conversación y dio un salto levantándose del sillón

_-Bueno ya casi va a ser la hora de irnos chicos nos vemos acá abajo, Bella y yo nos iremos a arreglar…-_

Le dio un rápido beso a Jasper y subieron…

**Jmmm…. Algo se esta cocinando aki y no es precisamente una comida….**

**Espero sus reviews, para ver ke tal les ha parecido la historia….**


	6. CAP 6 SEATTLE

"**Seattle"**

**BELLA POV**

_-Alice que mal educada como hiciste que nos viniéramos así…-_

_-Nada Bella hay que arreglarse…-_

_-Ok querrás decir que me tengo que arreglar... Yo sola….-_

_-Bueno déjame echarte una mano…_

…_Además tienes la maleta en mi habitación sentí cuando la dejaste allí esta mañana… pero aun tenía mucha flojera levantarme…-_

Me puse unos jeans muy pegados para complacer a Alice una botas muy cómodas una blusa de tiras mí bufanda negra era mi preferida además iban a juego con mis botas… y una chamarra muy gruesa para protegerme del frío Alice me hizo una coleta y me puso brillo en los labios…

-Genial así estas perfecta no tan cargada pero hermosa…-

Termino de alistarse y bajamos tía iba en el mercedes de Carlisle junto a el por supuesto Edward saco su volvo plateado y allí se iría junto a Jasper y Emmett y nosotras con Rosalie en su BMW

Vaya esto parece una competencia… de quien tiene el mejor auto pensé…

**ROSALIE POV**

Perfecto esta era mi oportunidad para preguntar a las chicas acerca de Emmett sus gustos, y si había dejado alguna novia en Italia…

_-Chicas a ver cuéntenme acerca de Emmett…-_

_-No estabas con el haciendo ejercicios debieron platicar bastante-_ dijo Alice

_-Si bueno pero quería que ustedes me dijeran si tenía novia…-_

_-Ya va a ti te gusta mi hermano Emmett?...._

…_Bella quita esa cara de sorprendida-_ le dijo Alice antes que yo contestara… _-es bastante obvio o no ves esa miradas que se lanzan desde ayer no han dejado de hacer eso….-_

_-Pues si me gusta, se ve tan fuerte, además le gusta hacer ejercicios y cuidar su cuerpo tanto como a mí y eso de que quiere dedicarse a los negocios es una idea fantástica… confesé…-_

Todas reímos…

**EMMETT POV**

Íbamos en el auto de Edward era bastante cómodo pero… nada como mi Jeep por suerte me lo enviarían en dos semanas…

Luego de ir bromeando… hablar de autos, deportes les dije... _-chicos su hermana Rose es muy linda vaya no me lo habían dicho…-_

Ambos me vieron como si me fueran a matar…

_-Hey! Perdón-_ dije…

Jasper hablo para decir _-"es raro que te deje llamarla así ROSALIE solo nos deja a nosotros y a papa llamarla así"…-_

_-Bueno ahora somos familia…-_

_-Familia? No me vengas con ese cuento Emmett lo de ustedes se ve que hay una atracción…_

…_Se les nota- _dijo Edward….

_-Vaya eres bastante observador Edward si no lo dices no me doy cuenta-_ dijo Jasper

Y todos reímos…

_-Pues si me gusta confesé, desde ayer que la vi no puedo dejar de pensarla… veremos qué pasa hoy!-_

**BELLA POV**

Al fin llegamos al parque… mientras Rosalie se estacionaba nos bajamos y nos unimos a Carlisle y a la tía que ya estaban en la boletería allí llegaron los chicos…

Todos queríamos ir a un juego distinto…

Así que cada quien tomo sus boletos y quedamos de vernos allí en 3 horas ya que el parque era bastante grande y así pasar un rato todos juntos y luego irnos…

Jasper y Alice se fueron a los carritos chocones y a unas motos…

Tía y Carlisle al lago así harían un paseo

Yo quería ir a la pista de patinaje Edward se ofreció a acompañarme

Emmett dijo que esperaría a Rosalie y para ir con ella a las montañas rusas que de seguro eso le gustara…

La pase genial, Edward patinaba como un profesional más de una vez me ayudo y además previno que me cayera en varias ocasiones…. Luego nos sentamos a descansar estábamos agotados…

Edward aparto un mechón de cabello de mi cara….

Su toque fue tan suave y delicado tuve un sentimiento hacia el… pero preferí ignorarlo…

_-Mejor vamos a entregar los patines y a vernos con los demás ya es hora-_ le dije…

Al llegar ya estaban allí tía y Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett llegaron algo agitados al parecer habían ido a las montañas rusas y habían estado en el juego de las escaladas… allí mismo llegaron Alice y Jasper…

Fuimos a comer en el Mc Donald's que estaba dentro del parque y a contar las cosas divertidas, todos reíamos como una familia era como si siempre hubiésemos hecho esto, nos la pasamos genial…!

De regreso a Forks Rosalie nos dijo que Emmett la había besado…

_-Pero le di una bofetada el no puede estar robándome besos así cada vez que le provoque…-_

_-Pero llegaron muy emocionados- _le dije…

_-Pues si, luego que le di la bofetada el me dijo que a mí me había gustado ya que no hice nada por terminarlo, y es verdad así que le dije de forma coqueta que era algo rápido para esto que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo…-_

_-Vaya aquí no pierden tiempo-_ dije…

Alice me callo diciendo que se había dado cuenta de lo que se estaba "cocinando" entre Edward y yo le dije que nada que ver además el tiene su novia…

Al llegar a casa nos fuimos a descansar además mañana había el primer día en la escuela y había que descansar!

**KE ESTARA PASANDO CON EMMETT Y ROSALIE? TANTO COQUETEO, HABER QUE PASA…**

**OIGAN EN SERIO NECESITO REVIEWS ******


	7. Cap 7 PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

"Primer día de clases"

BELLA POV

Todos nos despertamos casi al mismo tiempo cada quien tenía su baño en su habitación por suerte la mía ya estaba arreglada y había podido ir desempacando aunque aun me faltaba…

Me vestí con ropa cómoda jeans y franela y por supuesto chamarra para el frío…

Mi cabello una maraña sin embargo lo deje suelto para que no se congelaran mis orejas baje…

Y tía ya tenía el desayuno listo Carlisle se iba al hospital

Todos salimos los chicos iban con Edward y nosotras con Rosalie 

La escuela era grande no tanto como la de Italia pero estaba bien para ser de un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks…

Todos íbamos caminando juntos hasta que una chica alta cabello largo negro y con un cuerpo magnifico detuvo a Edward saludándole con un beso en la boca todos nos quedamos bastante incómodos Rosalie soltó uno de sus comentarios algo así como que "ya había llegado la tortura de Edward…"

Yo ni la escuche bien estaba como detenida en el tiempo…

Pero seguimos caminando a excepción de Edward que se quedo con su novia…

Alice se despidió de Jasper que iba en el último año junto a Rosalie y Emmett y entramos a nuestra primera clase…

_-Uy Bella ese chico rubio no deja de mirarte…-_

_-Ya Alice debe ser por ser nueva además también puede estar viéndote a ti ya que estas junto a mi…-_

_-Créeme la cosa es contigo, además yo llevo una etiqueta que dice que solo soy de Jasper….-_

_-Ja ja ja ja ja…. Tonta….-_ Le dije!

Luego de tres clases… nos encontramos todos menos Edward eso me dio algo de tristeza no se quizás ya me estaba acostumbrando a que estuviéramos todos juntos, en la cafetería Alice corrió a abrazar a Jasper solo hacia horas que no se veían de verdad exageraban…

Todos nos sentamos en una mesa nos había ido bien reíamos charlábamos

_-Esto… Bella ya se de tus pretendientes-_ dijo Emmett….

_-Alice….-_ Chille ella solo se encogió de hombros…

_-Bueno creo que soy la nueva "The Bachelorette"-_ conteste con sarcasmo pero todos igual reímos

Allí se acerco Edward con su novia…

_-Bella Emmett esta es mi novia Leah…-_

_-Si ya nos habíamos visto en una clase-_ conteste de mala gana yo no era así pero esta tipa era tan pesada…

Leah le dio la mano a Emmett _-a ti si no te había visto-_ dijo con una voz bastante empalagosa…

Emmett río y le dio la mano, Rosalie le soltó una mirada asesina…

Se nos unieron a la mesa esta Leah no hacía más que presumir 

Sonó el timbre por fin todos caminamos juntos a las aulas yo iba bastante incómoda pues Edward iba muy agarrado de mano con su novia y allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento que prefiero tratar de ignorar…

El al ver nuestra incomodidad se adelanto al aula pues de paso nos tocaba juntos los demás se fueron a sus clases…

La hora se hizo eterna y la tal Leah estaba yo diría demasiado cerca de Edward…

Alice noto que tenía algo y me pregunto le dije que no sucedía nada "quizás solo era el cambio de horario" dije…

Las clases culminaron y nos encontramos todos en el aparcamiento claro Edward aun no llegaba…

…Y Jasper estaba muy estresado pues necesitaba explicarle un proyecto que venían haciendo desde años anteriores a Emmett y no podían estar perdiendo tiempo, Alice le hizo pucheros a Jasper para irse con ellos… Rosalie me pregunto que si podía esperar a Edward y asentí no muy convencida pero bueno…

Al rato de ellos irse llego Edward con Leah me pregunto por los demás y le explique lo sucedido…

Se despidió de Leah con un simple beso ella lo llevo hacia ella y lo beso luego me vio con bastante desprecio 

Subimos al auto camino a casa Edward se disculpo…

"No importa le conteste," hablamos de libros pues a el también le encantaba leer,

Teníamos varios libros en común leídos…

_-También amo la música de hecho, no solo Rosalie tiene una habitación acomodada para ella, pues, en la habitación que esta al final del pasillo en donde se encuentra las habitaciones de huéspedes, tengo digamos un estudio persona, y allí tengo mi propio piano… mmm a veces toco algo.-_

_-En serio? Pues tendrás que tocar algo para mi-_ le dije…

El me vio y dijo _-está bien pero tu harás ese postre que tanto dice Emmett que te queda realmente bien…-_

_-Perfecto es un trato…-_

Al llegar a la casa Jasper y Emmett hablaban de su proyecto estaban muy concentrados Alice y Rosalie estaban en la computadora buscando música para sus ipod's….

Yo me fui a hacer mis deberes quería estar al día con todas mis clases!

**KE TAL AH!! KE LES HA PARECIDO, YA CONOCIMOS A LA ODIOSA DE LEAH Y YA SABEMOS POR KE ROSALIE LA ODIA TANTO, Y AHORA CON ESE COKETEO HACIA EMMETT MMM…**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…!!!!**


	8. Cap 8 PELEAS

"PELEAS"

BELLA POV

Ya hace tres que vivimos acá en Forks la escuela esta genial siempre nos la pasamos juntos… a veces se nos une Leah ya que siempre tiene que estar con Edward lo que no me gusta nada es como le coquetea a Emmett me pregunto si delante de Edward es así como será cuando no está el?….

En fin Edward después de clases siempre se va con nosotros a casa, o a veces nos vamos de paseo por la tarde, nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido bastante, con él me siento libre de halar de libros, cocina las cosas que realmente me gustan…. Además me ha ayudado bastante a ponerme al día con el programa escolar de acá que es bastante diferente a lo que he estado acostumbrada!

_-Donde está Rosalie? -_

_-No lo sé ni ella ni Emmett llegaron a la última clase-_ contesto Jasper… _-además no atienden los celulares….-_

A pesar de todos los autos que había solo llevábamos dos a la escuela por eso aun no me preocupaba por comprarme un auto….

_-Al parecer se fueron en el jeep-_ dijo Alice…

_-Bueno vámonos en el mío cabemos todos…-_

Nos fuimos en el auto de Alice 

Ya pasadas las 6 pm ni Rosalie ni Emmett llegaban ya estábamos preocupados… cuando los escuchamos entrar riendo….

_-Vaya hasta que se dignan a aparecer-_ les reclamo Alice…. _-Se salvan porque Esme no está en casa-_ les dijo Jasper…

_-Hey! que hacen de la mano?…_- pregunto Edward, ambos rieron…

_-Bueno chicos es que esta belleza ha aceptado ser mi novia el día de hoy haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo…-_

_-Hasta que por fin-_ dijo Alice...

Todos los felicitamos…. 

_-Ehh… "peque" como que por fin….?-_

_-Bueno tonto que tardaste bastante…-_

_-Bueno tonta no todos somos tan rápidos como tú y mi hermano-_ le respondió Rosalie… haciéndonos reír a todos…. 

Luego de preparar la cena y de que los chicos escucharan las recomendaciones y normas de la casa establecidas por Carlisle y tía para los novios… 

Me fui a mi habitación… en eso llegaron Alice y Rose…

_-Hola Bells venimos a invadir tu cuarto además, Rose no va a contar como fue todo lo de esta tarde…-_

Y Rosalie nos comenzó a contar que Emmett la había llevado al parque donde le robo el primer beso y le había pedido que fueran novios ella acepto además ya se conocían lo suficiente como para aceptar…

Además me regalo esta cadena dijo mostrándonosla la traía puesta y tenía una hermosa medalla en forma de rosa….

_-Vaya mi hermano sí que se boto…-_ dije….

_-Claro eso se veía venir todas esas miradas y esos besos robados no fueron en vano…-_ dijo Alice bastante emocionada

_-Ya es tardísimo vamos a dormir chicas-_ dije _-mañana hay que ir a clases…-_

_-Tienes razón Bells….-_ Afirmo Alice y ambas salieron de mi habitación cantando vaya… "que locas están!"

Al día siguiente me sentía algo incomoda ya que todos andaban mas emparejados y bueno Edward y yo solo reíamos y gritábamos que ya dejaran de hacer eso… cuando las cosas entre estas parejas se intensificaban…

A la hora de almuerzo los chicos llegaron muy emocionados pues ya comenzaría la competencia de básquet en contra de la escuela de la reservación de La Push aunque tendrían que entrenar mucho ya que los 3 estaban en el equipo incluso quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela!

Nos fuimos a casa y ya cuando estaba en mi habitación escuche unos gritos y baje a ver que sucedía…

Era Leah peleaba con Edward y en cuanto me vio le dijo algo así como "ya se la razón de tu ausencia y tus repentinas ganas de estar siempre en tu casa" yo me di la vuelta para irme de ahí no tenia porque estar escuchando eso y en eso venia Rose Alice y los chicos

_-Momento bella quédate aquí está también es tu casa aquí la que sobra es otra…-_

_-Mira rubiecita!!!-_ grito Leah pero Edward la saco de la casa y escuchamos como se alejaba un auto

Edward entro y Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas

_-Tu novia ya me tiene harta Edward no me agrada para nada nunca ha sido de mi agrado además no tiene derecho de venir aquí a gritarte… si tu lo permites bien, pero que ni se le ocurra con Bella ya eso es pasarse de la raya…-_

_-Ya Rose cálmate-_ dijo Emmett tomándole la mano…

_-Mira Rosalie no tengo la culpa que a Leah le haya dado la gana de venir y en cuanto a Bella yo… lo siento-_ dijo viéndome…

_-Ya! ya…!!!-_ grito Jasper _-fin de la discusión además ya papa y Esme deben estar por llegar, preferiblemente es mejor que no nos encuentren tan alterados…-_

Yo me fui a mi habitación dando trancazos al fin llegue y lo único que sé es que llore hasta dormirme era un sentimiento de rabia tan fuerte esa quien era para hacerme esto además Edward y yo solo éramos amigos aunque me doliera admitirlo…!

_**Que tal a bella le duele eso de ser amigos aunque no quiera admitirlo aquí esta pasando algo sino porque Leah esta tan enojada con Edward…. Jum y la nueva pareja ese Emmett podrá ser muy bromista pero el gesto le quedo hermoso de parque y la medalla…**_

_**El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Edward a ver cómo van sus sentimientos…**_

_**Ahora a ver qué sucede en ese campeonato.**_

**ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS….**


	9. Cap 9 EL ENTRENAMIENTO

"**El Entrenamiento"**

**EDWARD POV**

Leah y yo hablamos luego le hice entender que Bella era solo una amiga además ahora vivimos juntos y por más que fuera teníamos una relación, debíamos llevarnos bien!

Ella acepto y prometió no volver a hacerlo incluso se disculpo con Bella… ella le soltó una media sonrisa y no contesto nada

No sé porque simplemente no terminaba con ella… es que le debía mucho cuando yo andaba mal, incluso triste, ella siempre ha estado allí le tengo cariño… creo que solo es eso lo que siento por ella pero no quiero herirla!

El campeonato se acerca esa la excusa perfecta para no estar tanto tiempo con Leah

_-Hay que entrenar hasta el cansancio-_ dijo Jasper durante el almuerzo… _-estos chicos de la reserva son unos monstruos no sé con qué diablos los alimentan…._

…_Bueno así nos tengamos que pasar día y noche aquí metidos entrenando lo haremos-_ dijo Jasper que era bastante competitivo…

_-Noooo!!!…. Y cuando nos veríamos-_ le dijo Alice a jasper haciendo pucheros…

_-Al, amor sabes que esto es importante…_

…_Tú también lo eres pero tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo….-_

_-Ya se! pueden entrenar en la casa así nosotras como sus novias podríamos consentirlos…-_

Vaya Bella y yo nos sentíamos bastante incómodos en estas conversaciones de "novios"…

_-Bueno y como amigos-_ dijo Rosalie dándose cuenta…

_-Eso estaría perfecto verdad chicos-_ dijo Emmett…

_-Ay! mi Rose eres perfecta…- _

Todos reímos era raro ver a Emmett tan tierno…

_-Hey! y quiénes son los chicos de la reserva?-_ Pregunto Bella con bastante curiosidad…

_-Son familia de Leah algunos… son una reserva indígena solo que ella no estudia allá porque es criada acá en Forks…-_ le contesto Jasper…

Ella solo asintió en señal de compresión…!

Salí de mi ultima clase y ya iba al aparcamiento últimamente Bella se había estado yendo conmigo para darle su espacio a los novios… no quería hacerla esperar… y realmente ya quería verla me gustaba eso de conversar con ella verla sonrojarse…

_-Eddie…. Crees que te ibas a escapar amor ven-_ dijo Leah besándome y dejándome contra la pared…

_-Leah ya detente estamos en la escuela…-_

_-Eso nunca ha sido un problema Eddie…-_ dijo aun besándome…

_-Me están esperando vamos arréglate- _

_-Ok ok tu ganas….-_ Dijo

Salimos al aparcamiento allí estaba Bella esperándome

_-Llevas rato aquí?-_

_-No tranquilo… -_

_-Sabes Bella el baile ya se acerca en la reserva quiero, decir La Push… todo allá es divertidísimo te va a encantar así te presento a mi primo Jacob…-_

_-Gracias Leah… pero no es necesario…-_

_-Ohh si lo es Bella así irían juntos al baile…-_

_-Y claro tus hermanos también irían y nadie andaría sin pareja….-_

_-Que tal…?-_

Bella me vio como pidiendo auxilio…

_-Leah ya no tenemos que ir nos están esperando en casa-_ dije

Bella se monto en el auto y yo también ni siquiera quise darle un beso a Leah eso incomodaría aun mas a Bella…

_-Disculpa a Leah comencé diciendo…-_

_-Ya Edward no es necesario que la andes disculpando a cada momento….-_

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo…

_-Entonces iremos el sábado al cine?-_

_-No… contesto secamente-_

_-Y eso porque Bella?-_

_-Iré a Seattle a comprarme mi propio auto-_

_-Bella que tal si espera a que pase esto del campeonato y yo mismo te ayudo a escoger…_

_Vale?-_

_-Ok está bien… por cierto el labial rosa no te queda bien!-_ Dijo bajándose del auto ya en la entrada de la casa…

Maldición!.... me limpie... estacione el auto me avergonzó un poco eso pero…

Será por eso que Bella venia rara… estaba celosa?...

NO… no ella no era así… entre a la casa las chicas se habían tomado muy en serio lo del entrenamiento Alice nos obsequio ropa deportiva muy cómoda y Rosalie una cita en un spa se trataba de unos masajes relajantes y cosas así para 2 días antes del campeonato…

_-Gracias chicas…!!!- _

_-Hey peque de donde sacaste tan rápido estos atuendos?-_

_-Emmett parece que no me conocieras… siempre voy un paso adelante… sabes que soy muy prevenida con las compras….-_

_-Ya quisiera ver tu closet debes tener hasta ropa para perros… sin que tengamos ninguno…-_

_-Emmett tonto… _-chillo Alice sacándole la lengua…

_-Donde esta Bella?-_ Pregunte….

_-En la cocina…. Y no la molestes que está preparando su sorpresa-_ me dijo Rosalie o más bien me ordeno!

_-Ok…-_ subí me cambie entrenamos por hora y media… y tomamos un descanso me di cuenta que no tenia agua en mi termo fui a la cocina… o ¿era una excusa para ir a ver a Bella?

Bella estaba allí_…- hey!!!… que haces arreglándote las uñas…?-_

_-"algo"-_

_-Que preparas?-_

_-El postre que te prometí…-_

_-Aunque tú aun no cumples tu promesa del piano… me la debes…-_

_-Pronto cuando salga de todo esto me sentare y te "tocare toda la tarde"…-_

_-El piano aclare- _cuando la vi sonrojarse…

En eso entraron los chicos…

_-Bells hermanita que rico tiramisu…-_ este es el mejor postre dijo Emmett…

En lo que estuvo listo Bella le dio un pedazo a todos y se fueron en pareja dejándonos solos de nuevo..

_-mmm…. No era solo para mí?....-_

Ella asintió, abrió la nevera y saco una bandeja que un postre igual.. pero este aun estaba entero…

_-No entiendo la diferencia…-_

_-Bueno el que le di a los chicos es el común… y este tiene algo especial… un secreto que me enseño mama cuando yo era muy niña… y pocas veces lo preparo…-_

_-O sea que soy especial?...- _dije acercándome a ella….

_-Solo porque te lo había prometido…-_

Se comenzaba a sonrojar y eso me fascinaba así que seguí……

_-Y no me vas a dar a probar…-_

_-Claro busco un plato me sirvió….-_

_-Si es especial debería ser completo… deberías darme el primer bocado de tus manos- _

Bella parecía que le faltaba el aire pero hizo lo que le insinué

Y me puse lo más cerca que pude de su cara...

-Con nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros me dio el primer bocado…-

_-Me gusta……. "el postre"…-._ Dije viéndole los labios… Bella era tan hermosa yo no sé porque hacia esto pero tenía que descubrir que sentía por ella….

¡¡¡"Eddie_"!!!……..- te llaman "Eddie"-…. _Dijo Bella burlonamente me aparte de ella…

-_Que inoportuna…-_ le dije en voz baja y ambos reímos…

¡¡¡"Eddie"…….. ¡!!

_-Quieres que te lo guarde…?-_

_-Ni loco…. Que espere…-_

Bella salió y escuche como le decía a Leah que yo estaba ocupado que ya salía…

Había otra voz pero no supe de quien era….

Al terminar mi postre Salí y para mi sorpresa Bella hablaba con…. Jacob Black en la sala, Leah salto a saludarme plantándome un beso… rápidamente me aleje de ella…

_-Edward recuerdas mi primo Jacob…?-_

_-Claro…. Que tal Jacob?....-_

_-Hola Edward… tiempo sin verte por la reserva…-_

_-Si he estado algo ocupado…-_ mentí!

Leah hablaba de no sé que el baile y yo solo vea a Bella con ese idiota al parecer le entretenía mucho la conversación…

_-Bueno ya es tarde mañana hay clases además debo seguir entrenando…-_ dije a ver si ya se _iban…_

_-Si Edward tienes razón… adiós Bella un placer.. Espero que aceptes mi invitación a La Push… no te arrepentirás…-_

_-Gracias Jacob dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla…-_

_-Ahh "Eddie" entrenen mucho ya que lo van a necesitar….-_

_-Jacob a mi no me intimidan con sus tamaños… para ganarnos se necesita más que eso…-_

_-Hahaha ya nos vamos-_ dijo Leah le di una rápido beso para que se fuera ella y su primito…

_-Bueno yo voy a dormir…-_ me dijo Bella cuando ya "la visita" se había ido…

Pero la tome por el brazo…

_-Que pasa Edward?-_

_-Y que…. Te gusto Jacob?-_

_-Es algo rápido para eso apenas estuvimos hablando….-_

_-Pues a mi ese Jacob no me cae nada bien Bella y menos para ti…-_

_-Yo escojo con quien salgo, tú no eres nadie para decidir eso…_

…_Además Jacob me parece un chico interesante y bastante atractivo…. En fin no tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti…-_ esto último lo grito y corrió a su cuarto…

Me dejo allí parado estaba tan lleno de ira esta tarde antes de que llegara Leah todo estaba bien… hasta estuvimos…

Estuvimos bueno…. Tan cercanos!

**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! PUEDE SER NUESTRO EDWARD Y BELLA SE ESTAN PELEANDO POR PRIMERA VEZ KE MAL******** PERO ASI TIENEN QUE SER LAS COSAS, NO TODO TIENE QUE SER COLOR DE ROSA, ADEMAS A EL LE ESTARA GUSTANDO REALMENTE BELLA? O SOLO SON CELOS DE HERMANO°? MMMM…… KE DICEN USTEDES**

**ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS……**


	10. Cap 10 GRITOS

"**GRITOS"**

**BELLA POV**

Deje a Edward allí y me fui a mi habitación dando trancazos

Maldición Edward podría ser realmente un obstinado…

Con que derecho me decía el todo eso… yo nunca, jamás he atacado a la imbécil de su novia además yo apenas había estado hablando con Jacob, el chico era lindo y muy amable debo admitir…

Lo único que recuerdo es que pensé por varias horas hasta dormirme… al día siguiente al bajar para el desayuno me encontré con Edward por supuesto vivimos juntos….

_-Bella tenemos que hablar….-_

_-¡¡¡Mira Edward ya me tienes harta no quiero hablar nada contigo…. Además yo no tengo que darte explicaciones si tienes tantas ganas de celar a alguien hazlo con tu noviecita…!!!-_

Dije gritando y todos me veían yo nunca había alzado la voz de esa manera…

_-Me voy….!!!_

_-Bells no pensaras caminar hasta la escuela en auto son como 20 minutos…. Pero caminando?-_ Me dijo Emmett…

_-Yo….te presto mi auto Bella…-_ dijo Jasper y todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina…

_-Qué? Si ella quiere irse sola que lo haga no está obligada a andar con nosotros si no quiere…-_ les dijo él en su defensa…

_-Gracias-_ Jasper dije ya más calmada tomando las llaves del auto…

_-Bells pero ven a desayunar….-_

_-No tía gracias…. Comeré algo en la cafetería…!-_

Ya por fin lejos de casa solté a llorar… no sé cómo no me había puesto a llorar allá mismo…

Detuve el auto, limpie mis lagrimas, y volví a poner el motor en marcha no quería que los chicos al pasar me vieran aun por el camino…

El auto de Jasper era fantástico para ser el menos "ostentoso" de la casa… había aprendido a conducir en Italia pero nunca me había animado a comprarme un auto aunque creo que ahora tendré que hacerlo…

Una vez en la escuela entra clase y otra solo vi a Alice… al llegar a casa me encerraba en mi habitación o bajaba cuando sabia que los chicos estaban entrenando…

He tenido varias salidas con Jacob es bastante agradable estar con él… debo admitir!

El día de la competencia llego…

Decidí bajar a desayunar ya tenía una semana yéndome en el auto de Jasper o con Rosalie con tal de no cruzarme con Edward…

Todos estaban en la mesa menos Carlisle que ya se había ido al hospital…

_-Buenos días!-_ Dije…

Todos contestaron.. _-y la tía?-_ pregunte viendo a Alice…

_-Preparo el desayuno pero subió a listarse ya que tiene que salir….-_

_-Ok_ dije tomando asiento….-

_-Iras al baile Bella…?-_

_-Si Emmett… -_

_-Jacob te invito?- me pregunto Alice_

_-Si pero solo hasta hoy pienso decirle que voy…-_

_-Ves gracias a Dios que te compre el vestido… -dijo Alice…_

_-Ja ja ja ja tu con tal de comprar ya tendrías hasta el vestido de novias de cada una de ellas "peque"-_

_-Ya basta!!!-_ se levanto Edward dándole un puñetazo a la mesa… _-¡como se te ocurre ir con él con ese Jacob?!-_

_-Edward con qué derecho te metes en la vida de Bella?... tu vas con tu "noviecita" y nadie dice nada a_ _pesar de que nos cae de la patada…!!!-_ grito Rosalie levantándose también….

Yo también me levante gritándole_…-¡¡a ti lo único que te pasa es que yo voy al baile y no me voy a quedar aquí aburrida y solo toda noche…!!-_

_-No es eso… es que ese Jacob no me da buena espina…!-_

_-Ese no es mi problema yo voy con quien yo quiera… además Jacob es un chico muy completo…-_

_-Verdad?... quiere decir que ya encontraste al hombre perfecto para ti?!!!-_

_-Si así fuera ese no es tu problema Edward…-_

Todos nos encontrábamos de pie y gritando…

_-¡¡¡QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?... PORQUE TANTOS GRITOS ESTAN DESAYUNANDO….!!!-_

_-Lo siento tía…- -discúlpanos Esme-_ dijimos todos…

Nadie se termino el desayuno pues entre gritos y pelas se nos paso el tiempo….

**Lo siento esta corto pero intenso… que tal Edward lo único que quiere es gritar a Bella…?porque reaccionara así mmm… el próximo capítulo es el de la competencia… contra los "lobos de la reserva" que irá a pasar… **

**Ahh el auto de Jasper es un mazda6 en los libros no recuerdo que él tenga auto pero yo le quise poner este!**


	11. Cap 11 CONFESIONES

"**CONFESIONES"**

**EMMETT POV**

Entre tantos gritos ya se nos hacia tarde… los chicos comenzaron a meter sus bolsos en mi jeep ya que era más grande y cabíamos los 3..

Allí estaba Bella lista para montarse con Alice en el auto de Rose…

Me acerque a ella… _-Bella no voy a permitir que un aparecido te haga daño…-_

_-Hay personas que me hacen más daño que Jacob… como tú en este momento con tu actitud…-_

Me contesto Bella dejándome allí parado montándose en el auto… Alice la siguió viéndome bastante mal…

Me acerque a Rose para darle un beso pero me interrumpió diciendo "QUE NI SE ME OCURRIERA"

Y que nos veíamos en el partido…

Genial… lo que me faltaba pensé!..

Me subí al jeep… arranque y comencé a hablar del partido…

**EDWARD POV**

Ya esperaba a Emmett en el jeep él hablaba solo del partido y de cómo acabaríamos con los lobos esos…

_-Qué te pasa Edward?- _Pregunto Jasper….

Por fin Emmett se calló para prestar atención a mi respuesta…

Mire a Jasper y prácticamente le grite que dejara de psicoanalizarme…

_-Mejor sigue hablando del partido- _Emmett le dije…

Emmett continúo…

_-SI HAY QUE ACABAR CON LOS LOBOS DE LA RESERVA…!!!- _solté todas esas palabras sin pensarlo los chicos se quedaron en silencio y viéndome….

_-En serio Edward que te pasa?-_ Pregunto ahora Emmett…

_-"NADA"- dije ya harto por la pregunta.…__-_

_-Te has vuelto más obstinado que antes… y tu comportamiento ahora es peor hacia Bella por todo le reclamas… Edward tu estas enamorado de ella… -_dijo Jasper…

En eso Emmett freno el jeep en seco gritando…..

_-QUE?!!!!!-_

_-Tu podrás ser como mi hermano Edward pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Bella…-_

Luego de escuchar todo eso…

Los vi a ambos y les confesé que si estaba enamorado de Bella…

_-Y tienes razón Emmett lo único que le hago es daño… pero es por el coraje de que este con ese Jacob…-_

_-Ya va… y donde queda Leah? -_Pregunto Emmett…

Me quede en silencio y comenzó Jasper de nuevo con sus asertivos análisis….

_-"el solo está con Leah porque no le importa su vida, ella siempre insistió mucho… cosa que tuvo sus frutos pues logro su objetivo… pero Edward solo le tiene cariño en todo caso"-_

Asentí… y vi a Emmett_…- "sabes el día que Leah llego a la casa con su primo yo quería que termináramos… se lo iba a decir… pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que Bella estaba encantada con Jacob y ya no se lo dije… y así pasaron los días… y pues aun nada de que se lo digo"…-_

Jasper y Emmett estaban sorprendidos… hasta yo por confesarles todos pero es que ya no podía mas necesitaba soltar eso…

_-Entonces te aconsejo que termines con Leah… y hables con mi hermana…-_

_-Ya vámonos se nos hará tarde… -_grito Jasper…

Asentí a lo que dijo Emmett…. El encendió el motor… y grito feliz…

_-"VAMOS A ACABAR CON LOS LOBOS"…..!!!!!!!-_

Y todos reímos…!

**BELLA POV**

_-Gracias por su apoyo chicas pero no es necesario que se enojen con sus novios…-_

_-Yo no estoy peleada con Jasper… -_dijo Alice…

_-Yo tampoco lo estoy con Emmett Bella….-_

_-Entonces porque no se fueron juntos como siempre lo hacen?-_

_-La verdad Bella… comenzó diciendo Rose… quería que nos viniéramos juntas para saber que es lo que pasa entre tú y Edward… el actúa como si estuviese celoso…yo jamás lo había visto así el esta tan cambiado ahora esta mas en la casa es como si desde que tu llegaste el hubiera vuelto a la vida… pero desde que Jacob llego se ha vuelto tan amargado como siempre incluso peor…-_

_-Yo tengo mi teoría…-_ dijo Alice… _-a Edward le gusta Bella y esta celoso…-_

Reí algo nerviosa_… -como se te ocurre además el tiene novia…-_

_-Eso es lo de menos… para el Leah es como una distracción el acepto andar con ella porque le importa poco su vida… claro este es mi concepto ya que Edward jamás diría algo así el es muy caballero por esa parte…_

…_De niño el sonreía pero esa alegría no le llegaba a los ojos, pues siempre se ha sentido culpable de la muerte de mama que falleció al tenerlo… cuando lo veo contigo su cara se ilumina y no es que quiera sonar cursi pero es lo que veo…-_

_-__Y tu Bells… que sientes por él?-_ Pregunto Alice…

_-__Lo quiero…-_ admití…

_-Mi hermano es un idiota y me gustaría que estuvieran juntos… pero el comportamiento de Edward no ayuda y si tu quieres estar con Jacob hazlo, además, se le nota que te quiere y es muy diferente a su prima…-_

_-Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo de que aceptes a Jacob aun Bells-_ dijo Alice…

-_Chicas es solo un baile luego pensare en aceptarlo o no…-_

En ese momento ya nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento Rose condujo bastante lento para poder ir conversando…. Nos bajamos del auto y nos fuimos a ver el partido…!

**Estas confesiones estuvieron bastantes intensas…. Por fin lo admitieron… **

**Pero que pasara porque Bella ha estado saliendo con Jacob y Leah se rendirá así de fácil?...**

**Nos leemos… prontito…. Queremos muchos reviews!**


	12. Cap 12 EL PARTIDO

"**El Partido"**

**EMMETT POV**

Bien había llegado la hora de la verdad… había que ganarle a esos imbéciles…

Nos fuimos a cambiar en lo que entramos al gimnasio estaba que no entraba un alma mas, pero encontré a las chicas en las banca de la derecha… Leah ya estaba en el frente ya que era del equipo de porristas…

Y allí estaban Jacob y su equipucho de perros…

Fui por agua cuando claramente escuche que el tal Jacob planeaba junto a sus amigo lesionar a Edward fui rápido se le conté a Jasper… pero sonó el pitazo y ya no se lo pude decir a Edward porque comenzó el partido…

El ambiente estaba genial éramos las estrellas del equipo íbamos ganando con diferencia de 10 pero ni Jasper ni yo bajábamos la guardia….

En el descanso Edward no escucho que lo llame estaba hablando con el entrenador…

Ya comenzaba el segundo cuarto cuando vi a los idiotas a los que Jacob les contaba el plan hacerse señas y uno de ellos empujo a Edward y el otro le dio un golpe bastante fuerte de puño cerrado por la espalda Jasper y yo corrimos hasta ellos también los empuje todo el mundo gritaba y ya me estaba cuadrando para enfrentarlos… pero el árbitro intervino expulsándonos a los tres… y del equipo de los lobos solo el que había empujado a Edward….

_-Maldición si nos expulsa perderemos grite….!-_

Ya la decisión está tomado… nos fuimos a las bancas…

Tenía tanta ira por culpa de es Jacob había pasado todo esto…..

_-Emmett amor dijo… Rose… estas bien?-_

_-Si enojado pero que más da…-_

Allí mismo se acerco Alice a Jasper a ver si estaba bien

Y Leah dejo a su equipo de porristas solo por ir con Edward…

**BELLA POV**

Los chicos estaban endemoniados o que rayos les sucedía…

Ya teniendo buena diferencia se había puesto a pelear en pleno juego…

Fueron expulsados Rose y Alice fueron con ellos preferí esperar a que terminara el partido además vi que Leah ya se acercaba a Edward…

El partido término… gano el equipo de la reserva así que decidí ir a sorprender a Jacob con un abrazo para felicitarlo

Pero la sorprendida fui yo… Jacob me planto un beso en los labios

Y cuando me separe de el para mi desgracia todos los chicos nos rodeaban

_-Felicitaciones por su noviazgo!-_ Grito Leah

Las chicas me vieron como confundidas…

Edward salió rápido tropezando con intención a Jacob…

Emmett y Jasper lo siguieron….

_-Cometiste un grave error-_ me dijo Emmett al oído… y se fue…

_-Pero siempre si son novios?- _Pregunto Leah….

Solo si Bella acepta… dijo Jacob

_-Yo solo asentí….-_

Las chicas no dijeron ni una palabra pero se les notaba que querían matarme con la mirada…..

_-Entonces felicitaciones!!!-_ dijo Leah de nuevo hipócritamente…. Y salió detrás de Edward….

_-"entonces paso por ti a las 8 para ir al baile"- _

_-De acuerdo conteste…-_

Jacob me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue!

_-Bella me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?.... no ibas a esperar…?-_

_-Mira Alice… no me voy a quedar sentada esperando por alguien que tiene novia… y que se comporta de manera tan infantil como Edward…-_

_-Pero tu dijiste que lo querías-_ dijo Rosalie cuestionándome…

_-Por supuesto y me costó bastante admitirlo… y prefiero guardar todos esos sentimientos antes que me sigan haciendo más daño!-_

El camino a casa fue bastante callado…

Al llegar a casa los chicos también estaban entrando

Carlisle y tía estaban en la sala esperándonos a ver qué había sucedido en el partido….

Todos pasamos a la sala….

_-Bien chicos como les fue en el partido?-_

_-"mal tía a los chicos los expulsaron del partido"-_ dijo Alice haciendo pucheros…

_-Claro! por andar peleando….-_

_-Chicos como que por andar peleando es cierto lo que dice Rosalie?-_

_-Si papa peleamos, nos expulsaron a los tres, y el equipo perdió…. -_Contesto Jasper…

_-Chicos cómo es posible que actúen así era un juego de básquet no un ring de boxeo esa conducta no se justifica…-_

_-"papa ellos solo actuaron así porque no aceptan la relación de Bella y Jacob por eso atacaron a el equipo de Jacob…."-_

_-Cállate Rosalie!!! y ya basta yo asumo las consecuencias de mis actos!!!-_ grito Edward y se marcho

_-Bella, chicas vamos a la cocina…. Tienen mucho que explicarme…-_

Una vez solas en la cocina le explique a mi tía lo que había sucedido… la confusión del beso una cosa y la otra…

Y admití que había aceptado ser novia de Jacob…

Mi tía era muy dulce y rápidamente entendió… solo me pidió cuidado al andar con él y que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma…….

Todas subimos a arreglarnos para el baile en "La Push"…

Hey a mi cuarto todas grito Alice…

Y Rose y yo seguimos la orden…

**CARLISLE POV**

Me quede en la sala solo con Emmett y Jasper…

Ambos me explicaron lo sucedido en el partido les reproche por su conducta violenta aunque a la vez me sentí orgulloso pues solo se estaban protegiendo los unos a los otros… aunque esto último no se los comente.

Luego de hablar con ellos fui al cuarto de Edward entre y tenía todo como si hubiese pasado un huracán… había volcado todas sus cosas al suelo… él se encontraba de espalda…

_-"vete no quiero ver a nadie"….-_

_-Edward hijo soy yo….-_

Edward bajo la guardia y se volteo….

_-"ya te dije lo que paso papa"-_

_-Tú no estás así por ese partido o porque los hayan suspendidos… dije_

…_Dime que pasa hijo….-_

_-"Ya seguro te lo contaron los chicos…. Y ahora vienes a preguntarme como si no supieras nada"-_

_-Solo me contaron lo del partido… yo te conozco y sé que hay algo mas…. -_

Edward iba a hablar pero continúe diciendo…

_-Porque tratas así a Bella le reprochas todo… ustedes eran amigos se llevaban bien y desde que ese chico Jacob sale con ella tu andas como endemoniado….-_

_-Tan obvio es?-_ Me pregunto Edward….

_-Si tan obvio es hijo…-_

_-La quiero papa… y lo único que hago es arruinarle todo soy un monstruo….-_

_-Hijo no digas eso si tú la quieres ya sabrás como solucionar las cosas poco a poco…-_

_-Por cierto y Leah como queda en todo esto?...-_

_-Yo hace tiempo he querido terminar con ella pero de verdad no he podido ha pasado una cosa y otra pero hoy pienso hacerlo…-_

_-Deberías esperar hasta después del baile….-_

_-Para que darle más largas papa…-_

Mi hijo y yo nos abrazamos….

_-Bueno ya arréglate ahh! y este desastre también jovencito-_ le dije….

Edward rio y a la vez asintió en señal de que lo haría!

**Que tal ese Jacob nos salió un tramposo. Pero el solo lo hace por amor…**

**Y Carlisle…. Ke buen ejemplo de paternidad yo también kiero un papá así…. jejejejee…**

**El próximo capítulo será el del baile en la "Push" que pasara en la reserva…?**

**Los chicos van aunque sea en territorio "enemigo" además van todos los chicos de Forks….**


	13. Cap 13 EL BAILE PARTE 1

**-****"El baile parte 1"**

**EDWARD POV**

La plática con papa me hizo bien arregle todo lo que desordene en el cuarto… me fui a bañar el esmoquin ya estaba allí en el cuarto desde que llegamos pues Esme los había pasado buscando…

Me vestí pase la mano por mi cabello y listo… decidí bajar a esperar ya eran las 7:30

Enseguida se me unieron los chicos lucíamos algo formales pero de eso se trataba ya que en la "Push" siempre hacen fiestas es a la orilla de la playa y cosas así muy casuales…

Esto era diferente y lo hacían cada año en la primavera!

-_Porque tardan tanto…-_ dijo Emmett ya con desespero

_-"Tengan paciencia ya casi están listas" -_dijo Esme bajando las escaleras….

_-No tienes que pasar buscando a Leah?-_ Pregunto papa…

_-Si pero me enviara un mensaje cuando esté lista para pasar por ella… -_esto último lo dije con menos ganas aun.

Tenia la mirada hacia el piso cuando escuche los pasos hacia debajo de las escaleras…..

¡POR DIOS! Quede deslumbrado…Bella se veía hermosa en ese vestido de fiesta, era de tela negra con brillo metálico y en la cintura adornada con lentejuelas y canutillos de largo hasta la rodilla… su cabello recogido y sus labios rojos pasión… creo que me quede enganchado con esto último!

Las Rose y Alice se veían muy lindas también pero ninguna como mi bella!

Sonó mi teléfono era Leah "listo ya puedes venir amor"

Maldición siempre de inoportuna pensé porque aun no podía hablar estaba en trance luego de ver a Bella, Esme nos tomo algunas fotos a todos juntos pero ella no quiso ni posar a mi lado.

Vi que se acercaba el carro del idiota de Jacob Bella se despido de papa y Esme y nos dirigió la mirada a todos diciendo "nos vemos allá"

Yo Salí a buscar a Leah, Rose y Emmett se fueron en el auto de ella, Jasper y Alice en el carro de él en fin nos veríamos allá!

**BELLA POV**

Jacob había llegado por mi… menos mal Edward no dejaba de ver… el enojo de su cara había desaparecido pero me veía muchísimo seguro detallándome a ver si me gritaba porque el vestido era corto o algo así para arruinarlo todo…

_-"te ves realmente hermosa" -_dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos…

_-Gracias… todo el merito es para Alice-_ dije…

El iba manejando pero tomo mi mano con la de el que tenía desocupada y la llevo hasta sus labios dándole un beso…_- "créeme que el merito es todo tuyo"-_

Me sonroje…

_-Espero que no hayas tenido problemas por lo de ahora….-_

_-Es que vi que era allí o no iba a hacer y aproveche toda la confusión… aunque valió la pena arriesgarse no se que hubiese hecho si me rechazabas además ya andaba eufórico porque ganamos y me arme de valor! Gracias por aceptarme…-_

Yo solo le di una sonrisa a Jacob era realmente tan dulce pero sus palabras no causaban efecto en mi era como si solo estaba allí y mi espíritu mi alegría en otra parte…!

**EMMETT POV**

Sabia que Rose se esforzaba mucho para mantenerse así de hermosa pero ese vestido le quedaba precioso desde que bajo quede prendado… era sencillo de strapless color vinotinto y corto llevaba su cabello en media cola el collar que le regale cuando acepto ser mi novia y pendientes en forma de arco…

Nos fuimos al baile en su auto por supuesto yo conduje….

_-"ese vestido te queda realmente bien Rose te ves preciosa"-_

_-Gracias-_ contesto de forma muy sexy…- _tú también te ves muuy bien…_-

_-Entonces dame un beso…-_ dije o más bien suplique…

_-"aun no estás perdonado por tu comportamiento violenta además me debes una explicación exijo saber que le pasa a Edward"…-_

_-Es una orden?-_ Objete….

_-Si es una orden-_ contesto….

Era difícil que me resistiera cuando ella me hablaba de esa manera así que le solté todo lo que le pasaba a Edward en resumen que le gustaba Bella…

_-Bueno eso era lo que sospechaba de todas maneras… y en serio va a terminar con Leah?-_

_-Si- le afirme…_

_-Bueno entonces ahora es Bella la que va a estar atada a ese Jacob sabía que había sido apresurada al tomar esa decisión… -_dijo Rose….

_-Pero ya me gane el beso…?-_

_-Estoy hablando algo serio Emmett…. -_

_-Yo también mi Rose….-_

Ya en eso habías llegado al baile Rose se bajo del auto ignorando mi petición por completo…!

**JASPER POV**

_-Porque solo me ves y no me dices nada?-_ Preguntó Alice

Yo estaba como hipnotizado su vestido era morado, corto y con lentejuelas…

_-"Alice te ves radiante amor ese vestido va muy acorde contigo fue lo que alcance a decir…"-_

_-Lo se… además sabia que te gustaría por eso lo escogí, además el morado combina con tu piel…-_

_-Y como hacemos para que todos vean lo bien que me queda el color morado... porque traigo un esmoquin negro… no querrás que cambiemos- _le dije con cara de terror fingida…

_-Ja ja ja ja yo voy a estar contigo toda la noche Jazz por eso todos lo van a saber…-_

_-Se te ocurren unas cosas algo locas-_ le dije… Alice sonrió de esa manera alegre que me encantaba!

Luego de una pausa Alice se aclaro la garganta sabia ya lo que venía pero la deje hablar

_-Y bien dime que le sucede a Edward… y antes que me digas que nada que es solo por el partido déjame decirte que no te creo.-_

_-No lo sé mi amor-_ dije dulcemente concentrando la mirada en el camino…

_-Dime Jazz-_ y cometí el error de voltear cuando me dijo eso y hacia pucheros ella sabia que con eso yo hacia cualquier cosa por ella!

_-Bueno tú ganas-_ dije…

_-A el le gusta Bella pero se siente atormentado y no sabe cómo llegarle así que se siente como un monstruo… y antes que lo preguntes hoy va a terminar con Leah como debió hacerlo hace meses… -_hable soltando todo hasta lo que Alice no me había preguntado pero ella tenía ese efecto en mi…

_-Maldición y ahora Bella con ese idiota de Jacob…. -_Dijo Alice….

_-Alls… Ya dejémoslos tienen que darse cuenta y arreglar ellos sus enredos o por lo menos por esta noche y divirtámonos…-_

_-Me encantas!-_ dijo dándome un rico beso antes de bajarnos del auto pues ya habías llegado!

**Ok ya las chicas saben todo vaya… estos chicos si que hablan y sueltan todo muy rápido…**

**Y que tal con esos vestidos de las chicas que los pueden ver en nuestro perfil son muy acordes con la personalidad de las chicas!**

**Pero nos falto una pareja Edward y Leah… que pasara con ellos…**

**Eso y más en "el baile parte 2"**

**Ni se imaginan lo que sucederá**

**Recuerden darnos ánimos con sus reviews (decimos esto haciendo pucheros).**


	14. Cap 14 EL BAILE PARTE 2

"**El baile parte 2"**

**EDWARD POV **

Leah se veía muy hermosa debo admitirlo cualquier chico querría estar con ella cualquiera menos yo…

El camino fue callado era como si estaba allí tratando de soportar hasta el final y ya… y mi corazón estaba en otro lugar….

Al llegar al baile ya estaban todos allí incluso Jacob con Bella me provocaba arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota….

Las chicas se fueron con Bella a "hablar cosas de mujeres"

Leah andaba saludando a sus amigos así que nos quedamos allí parados incluso Jacob que me dijo…

_-Hey Edward siento lo de esta tarde pero solo fue un juego-_ dijo dirigiéndose _-y tu deberías escuchar mejor "cuñado"…-_

Esto último lo dijo con bastante ironía y una sonrisa… como odiaba a este tipo…

Luego se fue y tuve que detener a Emmett para que no saliera a partirle la cara!

Vi como Bella se alejaba de las chicas bastante alterada iba a alcanzar a Jacob…

Maldición!

Que largo se me estaba haciendo para terminar con Leah…

En eso llegaron las chicas diciendo que con Bella no se podía!

Y que ya sabían todo y me apoyaban…

Les lance una mirada asesina a los chicos estos solo se encogieron de los hombros…

Bueno vamos a bailar grito Alice…

Y los 4 se fueron a bailar… ya quería acabar con esto… me quede tomando un poco para tomar fuerzas pues las necesitaría para terminar con Leah ella era algo odiosa pero conmigo no, y le tenía cariño porque antes de llegar Bella a mi vida ella por lo menos había sido buena compañía!

**ROSALIE POV**

Ya me había cansado de bailar invite Alice al tocador pero Jasper dijo que salieran que quería mostrarle algo… bueno me fui sola Edward luego de haber estado allí parado y haberse tomado varios tragos…

Se fue en busca de Leah que como que sospechaba porque ni había estado con él en lo que iba de noche… Emmett se quedo esperándome allí y yo me fui al tocador…

Al salir no vi a Emmett no estaba donde mismo vi a Edward que aun buscaba a Leah le pregunte pero me dijo que no sabía de el…

En unas de esas sentí que me daban patadas en el estomago… Emmett se besaba con Leah…

_-EMMETT… ¡!!!-_grite el termino de quitarse de encima y se acerco a darme una explicación quería matar a esa imbécil desde el primer día veía a Emmett de una manera que no me gustaba para nada…

Salí al aparcamiento_…- "dame las llaves del auto"-_

_-Rose yo te lo puedo…-_

_-Explicar?.... no me hagas reír…-_ dije

_-"Amor... Mi Rose ella se me lanzo encima cuando yo camine hacia allá para explicarle que Edward la andaba buscando yo sería incapaz de dejarte a ti por ella o de engañarte… TE AMO! Y por eso estoy contigo siendo muy feliz…-_

El me abrazo fuerte, sus abrazos tenían un gran poder sobre mi…. Así que lo perdone

_-"esa Leah me caí ya bastante mal no sé cómo hacer para no matarla"-_

Emmett rió e intento darme un beso pero se lo seguí negando….

Cuando nos dimos cuenta Edward se fue a su carro y Leah se fue con él, Alice llego al aparcamiento con Jasper, y Bella seguida por Jacob…

_-Hey Bells ya te enteraste?-_ Le pregunte…

_-Enterarme de qué?-_ Contesto bastante agresiva…

_-De lo de Edward….-_

_-" Si como que se fue bastante bien ya que Leah dijo que se iban a hacer no se qué clase de cochinadas….-_

_-Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy Jacob llévame a casa por favor"-_

Alice la siguió halándola hacia nosotras….

_-Bella no estarás mal interpretando las cosas?-_ Le pregunto Alice….

_.Ya estoy harta tu eres mi hermana deberías apoyarme a mi no a el…_.Dijo Bella limpiándose las lagrimas…

_-Jacob ya!! Vámonos por favor….-_

Jacob se acerco la llevo hasta el auto y se fueron a casa… nosotros hicimos lo mismo ya habíamos tenido suficiente a pesar de querer disfrutar la noche era imposible ya así que nos fuimos a casa….

Al subir por las escaleras Emmett me atrapo en un beso apasionado_…-por fin logre robártelo…-_ dijo

_-Yo te lo quise dar para borrar el beso de la…… bueno de esa…-_

Nos continuamos besando Emmett realmente me encantaba sus besos y caricias eran una experiencia nueva…

Lo detuve ya tenía su mano por mi pierna pero estábamos en el medio de las escaleras…

_-Qué pasa?-_ dijo besándome aun

_-Emmett mira donde estamos puede bajar alguien o Alice o Jasper que aun andan por allí…-_

_-Bien…-_ dijo Emmett algo triste dándome un beso en los labios y tomo mi mano para terminar de subir allí nos dimos un beso de despedida y cada uno se fue a su habitación…

**WAO! Que capítulo más intenso… y llenos de enredos **

**Leah beso a Emmett rose los vio pero rose lo quiere y acepto la explicación… **

**Edward también los vio que por cierto si él la iba terminar como es que se fueron juntos? O porque bella iba tan triste entonces.. y Jacob sabe como están las cosas pero sigue allí a ver si Bella logra quererlo aunque sea la mitad de lo que quiere a Edward. **

**Sígannos leyendo y dejen sus fantásticos reviews….!**


	15. Cap 15 ACORRALADA

"**Acorralada"**

**BELLA POV**

Jacob me llevo a casa entiendo que tenia dolor de cabeza y quería irme a pesar de lo que había escuchado no me dijo nada el regreso fue silencioso de nuevo tomo mano mientras condujo…

Al llegar dulcemente me beso la mano y los labios…

-"Buenas noches Bella"-

-Buenas noches- le conteste y baje del auto…

Me cambie y me fui a dormir…… a dormir…

……..Admito llore… me dolía que Edward se haya ido con esa estúpida me duele me molesta que ande con ella pero como hago eso es su deseo.... y en este momento deben estar juntos…

Luego de tantas vueltas me dormí…

Tuve una pesadilla terrible que unos hombres me perseguían y yo corría y corrió pero me atrapaban y yo le pedía ayuda a… a… Edward….

_-Edward!!-_ me desperté gritando y sudando como si de verdad hubiese estado corriendo…

Baje a la cocina a tomar agua así me calmaba un poco y volvería a dormir ya era las 4 de la mañana…

**EDWARD POV**

En el baile me tome varios tragos…

Luego les dije a los chicos que iría por Leah ya era hora de terminar con esto, además no soportaba seguir viendo A Bella con ese Jacob…

Busque a Leah por todos lados, y nada que aparecía entonces, me encontré con Rose que iba saliendo del tocador…

-Hey… Emmett dijo que me esperaría aquí no lo has visto Edward?- Me pregunto…

_-"no Rose pero ando buscando a Leah tu sabes tengo algo que hacer, vamos juntos y así ves si consigues a Emmett y yo a Leah"…-_

Ella asintió y me acompaño… cuando vimos estaba Emmett besando a Leah.. i ella a el mas bien hasta que el logro zafarse… Rose grito furica… y yo pues no lo pude evitar y solté una risita Emmett y rose se fueron…

¡Vaya esto me quedo fácil! Pensé…

_-Edward amor el me beso….-_ dijo Leah

_-Mira Leah… pasara lo que pasara ya tenia pensado terminar con esta relación… y bueno esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso…y además no seas tan cínica por favor…se notaba que tu eras la que lo estabas besando a el!-_ Dije…

En ese momento llegaron Jacob y Bella…

Yo no quería que Bella se enterara de esa manera así que me quede callado y le dije que la esperaba en el auto…

Leah soltó una risilla… diciendo algo así como que nos íbamos a un lugar más íntimo pero yo ya estaba de espalda y realmente lo que quería era salir de allí…

Supongo que Bella escucho…

Pero ya habría un lugar y momento para las explicaciones…

Leah me alcanzo en el auto la lleve a su casa intento besarme una vez que llegamos pero la rechace esto la hizo poner aun mas furica…

_-"me estás haciendo esto por la Bella esa"-_ verdad….

_-No Leah entiende ya no es lo mismo debemos cortar por las buenas antes de continuar haciéndonos daño…-_ dije…_- Además tu muy bien sabes que lo nuestro es mas superficial-_

_-Daño?... no creo que puede existir algo peor que esto-_ dijo Leah…

Luego de tantas insistencias se bajo del auto…

Me fui a un lugar estacione el auto y me quede pensando… en Bella en lo hermosa que se veía así ese vestido le hacía resaltar mucho….

Se me hicieron las 4 de la mañana decidí irme a casa a dormir un poco mañana o más bien ahora estaba decidido a contarle todo a Bella pero antes debía terminar en el piano la melodía que rondaba en mi cabeza… pues era inspirada en Bella…

La casa estaba muy silenciosa por supuesto todos dormían…

Entre a la cocina por agua…

Allí estaba Bella de frente… solo me vio…

_-"vaya hora de llegar-" dijo…_

_-Si, tenía muchas cosa en que pensar antes de venir a casa…._ dije…-

_-."Si me imagino como tuviste una noche tan ocupada"-_

_-Vaya eso sonó bastante irónico-_ le dije con una sonrisa picara y se sonrojo un poco…

Me le acerque la atrape entre el mesón y yo siempre viéndola fijamente y sonriéndole…

Allí mismo aproveche y le pregunte _-"que tal ye fue con Jacob"?-_

_-Bien- _dijo…

Entonces me acerque quedando a pocos centímetros de ella…

_-Dime el te pone así de nerviosa como yo lo hago? o hace que te sonrojes con tanta facilidad?-_

_-Si... me lo…. Estoy imaginando en este momento y no estoy nerviosa solo es que hace frío y esto es nada comparado con lo que me hace sentir él en todo caso… -_dijo tartamudeando un poco…

Le roce los labios y me separe de ella diciéndole…

_-Qué bueno que ya encontraste a tu hombre ideal…-_

Me di la espalda para irme, pero voltee y le comente…

_-"Por cierto vi a Jacob cuando lleve a Leah.. dijo que esperaba que te sintieras mejor y que esperaba tu llamada mañana…-_

Bajo la mirada algo apenada… pues yo sabia que no se la había pasado nada con Jacob…

Y me fui a mi habitación a dormir y algo aliviado pues ya no estaba con Leah y podía trabajar en mi relación con Bella.

**Que tal?...**

**Edward tan caballero solo llevo a esa pesada a su casa… **

**Bella como siempre lo mal interpreto todo…**

**Y él con esa mirada y esa sonrisa picara acorralándola en la cocina uff para morirse…**

**HEY EN SERIO NECESITAMOS REVIEWS... Para seguir animándonos!**


	16. Cap 16 COMPLICACIONES

"**Complicaciones"**

**BELLA POV**

Luego de que el idiota de Edward me descubrió que no había andado nada con Jacob, me dio tanta rabia el si se había ido con Leah…

Bueno ya tenía que dejar de pensar en eso… decidí levantarme era sábado y ya eran las 9 a.m. seguro tía ya estaba despierta me di un delicioso baño lave mi cabello lo seque con una toalla… me puse ropa cómoda y baje para mi sorpresa el único que estaba junto a mi tía y Carlisle era Edward y Emmett…

_-__Buenos días…-_ dije

Todos me contestaron…

Como a los 5 minutos bajaron Alice y Jasper… como si hubiesen dormido juntos… pero bueno eso es algo que no podría afirmar además bien pudieron esperarse en las escaleras…

_-Chicos llegaron muy temprano anoche pensé que llegarían más tarde… la fiesta estuvo mala?-_ Pregunto tía Esme…

_-Tía era un baile no una fiesta-_ dijo Alice…

En eso se nos unió Rose a la mesa…

_-Y cuál es la diferencia?-_ Pregunto tía…

_- Que en una fiesta tu novia te da besos, en cambio en un baile las chicas te notan la necesidad y el rechazo y te los roban…__-_ dijo Emmett sonriéndole pícaramente a Rose….

Aunque ese comentario me molesto bastante ya que recordé lo que dijo la imbécil de Leah al irse con Edward solo solté una media sonrisa…

_-Mmm… a que se refieren?_ -Pregunto tía…

_-A nada de importancia Esme…-_ le respondió Rose…

Al terminar de desayunar y ayudar a recoger la mesa me fui a la sala con las chicas… allí también estaba Edward con los demás, pero que mas vivíamos juntos es algo que no puedo evitar eso de encontrármelo!

Sonó mi teléfono cuando entraba a la sala…

_-"alo"…_

…_Hola Jacob que tal?_

…_Mmm me alegro…_

…_No es que estábamos desayunando por eso no te había marcado…_

…_Ahorita…?_

…_Bueno si perfecto_… te espero! Dije y colgué.

Y no termine de entrar a la sala sino que subí por un abrigo intente hacer algo con mi cabello pero era como imposible… escuche el auto de Jacob baje rápido aunque ya él se encontraba en la puerta tocando…

_-__Yo abro!! -_grite…

-_Hola Bells-_ dijo Jacob tomándome por la cintura y dándome un beso…

Me voy regreso al rato dije viendo hacia la sala donde todos veían hacia la puerta aunque trataron de disimular….

La pase muy bien con Jacob me llevo a la "Push" caminamos, Hablamos, me llevo a almorzar a casa de una amiga de él un pescado frito delicioso… Emily me comento como lo había preparado y le prometí que lo intentaría…

_-"porque no se quedan a la fogata"?-_ dijo Emily

_-No lo sé yo hago lo que diga Bells-_ bromeo Jacob

_-No puedo sería realmente agradable pero ya he estado bastante tiempo fuera de casa y tía ya comenzó a enviarme mensajes… -_dije

_-Vamos -_me animo Emily, -_además ya habrá llegado mi esposo y estarán todos los lobos de la reserva…-_

_-Ja ja ja ja querrás decir los chicos del equipo!-_

Si dijo ella sonriendo pero acostumbramos decirles así…

_-Y dijiste tu esposo?- Pregunte con algo de espasmo _

_-Si-_ afirmo ella…

_-Bueno iré a cambiarme para irnos…-_

Emily se fue entonces hable con Jacob…

_-Es algo tarde ya casi serán las 5…- dije_

_-Tranquila Bells llama a tu tía y explícale... hagamos algo quédate y a las 9 con seguridad te llevo veras que te va a encantar…-_

_-Bueno a las 8:30 para llegar a las 9…-_dije

Jacob asintió y me dio un beso…

En eso llego Emily ya lista y nos fuimos la fogata estuvo muy linda contaron historias y conocí a Embry el esposo de Emily…

Eran tan jóvenes… eran de mi edad… yo no terminaba de salir de mi asombro entonces Jacob me explico que desde que el la vio se enamoro perdidamente de ella y decidieron casarse para que solo la muerte los pudiera separar…

_-__Vaya!-_ Dije…

_-Si es algo corta venas la historia- dijo Jacob en tono burlón…_

_-Ya deberías llevarme…_ -le dije señalando el reloj…

_-Si vamos no quiero que tengas problemas mi Bells… por cierto gracias por este día tan especial por aceptar quedarte conmigo….-_

Solo le dedique una sonrisa…

Al llegar a casa nos despedimos con un beso en los labios y me baje del auto…

Quería irme a mi habitación tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar…

Al entrar estaban Rosalie y Emmett bastante distraídos…

_-Ha-ha-ha…-._ Hice como si estuviese tosiendo ambos se alejaron uno del otro riendo…

_-Hey deberían buscarse otro lugar para hacer sus cosas-_ les dije ambos siguieron riendo…

_-Bella ya… dime como te fue con tu "noviecito"-_

_-Ya Emmett no empecemos…-_

_-Ok bueno siéntate tengo algo que decirte…-_

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de ver a Bella allí yéndose con Jacob y como la tomo para saludarla debo admitir me sentí demasiado mal como si me llenaran de patadas el estomago…

_-Bien chicos díganme porque les cae tan mal el novio de Bella?-_ Pregunto Esme

_-Jacob es un tramposo-_ dijo Emmett volviendo al tema del partido…

Luego Alice dijo lo que Leah había dicho antes de irnos del baile eso explicaba el tono irónico de Bella esta madrugada claro estaba celosa porque no había otra explicación no lo puedo negar eso me lleno de alegría…

Me distraje bastante en mis pensamientos…

_-Hey Edward… -_dijo Esme…

_-Dime?-_Conteste…

Lo siento al parecer era la única que no estaba enterada porque era realmente el problema del novio de Bella

_-Tranquila Esme eso se arreglara-_ dije bastante tranquilo pues tenía un plan en mente…

Sonó el teléfono se la casa y Esme contesto…

_-ALO?..._

…_Si pásala…_

…_Hola Sam como estas?..._

…_Qué bueno…. Todos bastante bien el cambio nos ha sentado excelente…_

…_VAYA!!! Eso no me lo esperaba… una semana me dijiste?_

…_Ok tranquilo alguien de la familia ira…_

…_Gracias…!_

_-Que sucede amor?_ Le pregunto papa a Esme…

_-Sam el encargado de los negocios en Italia alguien de nosotros debe ir en una semana a unas reuniones…-_

_-Pues te acompaño de todas manera Jasper y yo debemos ir a ver unas facultades excelentes de psicología para el….-_

_-Perfecto-_ dijo Esme

_-Hey yo también voy tía__- _dijo Emmett _-así te ayudo por allá y veo como esta todo…-_

_- Ok reservare 4 boletos para el jueves así no faltaran tanto a clases ya que faltan pocos meses para los exámenes y se gradúen-_ dijo Esme y se fue a hacer una serie de llamadas papa la acompaño

Alice y Jasper se fueron a dar un paseo Rosalie y Emmett al gimnasio y yo decidí irme al cuarto donde tenía mi piano a comenzar con mi plan y a escribir esa canción que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

**Que tal bella en la "Push" con Jacob mientras Edward está planeando todo por f****in se decidió…**

**Se llama complicaciones por lo del viaje y eso ya que era algo que no tenían planeado pero le servirá a los chicos para lo de sus universidades…. Uy se van a ir algo lejos pero bueno eso lo veremos después…**

**Esperamos muchos reviews y que sigan leyendo nuestra historia!**


	17. Cap 17 LA VERDAD

"**La verdad"**

**BELLA POV**

_-Que me tienes que decir Emmett? -_Pregunte

Emmett comenzó a explicarme que se iban unos días a Italia la semana entrante me alivio saber que yo no tenía que ir…

_-Por cierto donde esta Alice y Jasper?-_ y en ese momento ambos entraron corriendo había comenzado a llover bastante fuerte…

_-Aquí estamos-_ dijo Alice bastante acelerada me imagino que era porque llovía y habían corrido…

En ese momento Edward entro a la sala…

_- Jasper vamos a hablar del viaje... Vamos Edward acompáñanos dejemos a estas chicas solas…-_ les dijo Emmett….

_-Ok Alice Swan tú has estado bastante rara-_ le dije…

Ella me miro… y dijo bueno no lo puedo ocultar realmente estoy Feliz…

_-Cuéntanos-_ le ordeno Rose…

_-Bueno Jasper y yo ya…. Bueno ya estuvimos juntos…-_

_-Que? Cuando?_ Grite…-

_-Shhhh…. Y bueno anoche después del baile…-_

_-Aquí?-_ Pregunto Rose….

_-Si en su habitación anoche en el baile nos fuimos a ver las estrellas Jasper me confesó que yo era la chica que él había esperado y a pesar de haber tenido un par de relaciones antes dijo que solo fueron pasajeras y que conmigo se sentía completo como si todo eso de la otra mitad si existiera…_

"_Alice yo te amo" a lo que yo respondí con un beso y susurrándole lo mismo…_

…_Fuimos los primeros en llegar aquí en las escaleras nos besamos le dije que ya estaba lista que el me amaba y yo a el que diéramos ese paso aunque temía de no gustarle algo en mis adentros me indicaba que lo hiciera…_

…_Nos fuimos a su habitación entre algo nerviosa paro el comenzó a besarme delicadamente bajando por mi cuello, volviendo a mis labios comencé a quitarle su saco entre beso y beso quitándonos la ropa…_

…_Me beso y acaricio mucho tiempo, hasta que los dos estuvimos listos para la entrega total, Jasper fue muy cuidadoso conmigo, lentamente fuimos uno solo, al principio hubo dolor pero su dulzura y cuidado lo borraron todo, reemplazándolo solo por placer y amor, subimos a la cima del mismo cielo juntos, convertidos en uno mismo…_

…_Esta mañana Salí con cuidado y me fui al cuarto y a horita bueno estábamos bastantes cariñosos de no ser por la lluvia no se que hubiese vuelto a pasar…-_

Yo estaba algo sonrojada solo de escuchar todo eso…

_-Ahora me toca a mi-_ dijo Rose…

_-Que tu y mi hermano ya?-_ Dije

_-Pues si-_ confeso Rose…

_-Y antes que digas __Qué? Cuando?..._

…_Déjame decir que fue en nuestro segundo mes… en la cabaña que tenemos por acá a pocos metros de la casa cerca del rio…_

…_La prepare para que celebráramos nos tomamos 2 botellas de vino la verdad no puedo resistirme a Emmett y entre beso y beso las cosas se dieron yo estaba algo mareada pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía y bueno a diferencia de Alice esta no era mi primera vez y mucho menos la de Emmett pero si fue la primera vez que sentía que daba el todo por el todo…._

Ambas me vieron yo estaba completamente roja…

_-Qué? No me vean así Jacob y yo nada que ver cuando mucho unos besos y ya… -dije_

_-Será que no estás segura-_ dijo Rose….

_- Será por que solo llevamos un día de novios, pero… no se, no me imagino con el haciendo ese tipo de cosas…tal vez Si tienes razón estoy algo confundida en eso debo pensar…-_ admití…

_-Bells Edward ya termino con Leah anoche lo que ella te dijo fue solo por molestar….-_ Dijo Alice contándome que Leah había besado a Emmett pero igual que Edward ya tenía pensado terminar con ella…

Yo abrí los ojos como platos estaba sorprendida eso si no me lo esperaba…

Sonó un trueno y todas gritamos y decidimos irnos a dormir…

Yo me fui a la cocina tenía hambre el estomago me gruñía además por lo visto la noche iba a hacer larga ya que tenía mucho en que pensar…

Vi en la nevera y tome una manzana…

Me detuve en la ventana a ver la lluvia…

_-"en que piensas"?-_

_-Maldición… Edward deberías dejar de darme esos sustos en la cocina…-_

El se iba acercando a mi sonriendo… _-no has contestado mi pregunta-_ dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto hacia que me estremeciera….

_-Solo…. miraba la lluvia caer-_ dije tratando de tener coherencia…

Se poso a mi lado en silencio…

_-Ya sé que terminaste con Leah_ dije rompiendo el silencio…

…_Yo pensé mal anoche…-_

Edward se me quedo mirando fijamente….

_-Yo te importo? -_Me pregunto interrumpiéndome…

Y en ese momento se fue la luz…

Sin embargo sus ojos aun los podía ver fijamente…

_-Si me importas y mucho… -_admití…

Edward me acorralo contra la ventana….

_-Deberías dejar de hacer esto le dije como pude…-_

_-"Bella YO TE AMO…. Sé que es algo rápido que quizás no me he comportado de la mejor manera pero eso es lo que siento por ti…. Has cambiando mi mundo mi manera de verlo todo y esta necesidad de protegerte de estar a tu lado no se compara con nada"!-_

_-Eso es imposible yo ya tengo a Jacob….-_ Dije

_-Dime que sientes por mi Bella…?-_ Dijo Edward acariciando mi frente bajando por mis mejillas con sus dedos fríos… yo me quede completamente paralizada…. Edward se acerco y me beso dulce y suavemente….

Mi corazón se enloqueció por completo y mi piel al contacto con sus labios se estremecía…

Edward se aparto unos centímetros de mí dándose cuenta de lo loco que se había puesto mi corazón…

_-Entonces…. Que sientes por mi?...-_

Ahora fui yo la me puse de puntillas enrede mis manos en su pelo atrayéndolo hacia mí y lo bese…

En unos segundos llego la luz y mi me volvió el sentido común…

_-Esto no está bien, esto no puede ser…. -_Dije y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto dejando a Edward en la cocina.

**Ahora si el beso!.... no fue de lo mas romántico eso de que sin luz, la lluvia, que adorable es Edward en serio… y esas confesiones de las chicas uyyy….**

**Esto esta inmejorable…. Esperamos muchos reviews **

**Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo es una GRAN SORPRESA! **

**Un adelanto….**

**Se llamara "celos"**

**Jajajajajaja…**


	18. Cap 18 CELOS

"**Celos"**

**Alice POV**

Era domingo todos nos levantamos muy temprano tía ya había servido el desayuno…

_-Donde esta Bella?_- Pregunto tía…

_-No lo sé estará dormida aun… -_dije…

_-No creo ella nunca se para tarde y menos un domingo… -_dijo Emmett

_-La iré a buscar-_ dijo tía…

_-Tranquila tía en cuanto terminemos iré a buscarla no creo que este enferma…-_

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar tía se quedo arreglando la mesa con Carlisle los chicos se fueron al patio a jugar básquet Rose y yo a la habitación de Bella…

Para mi sorpresa cuando entre Bella estaba vestida y acostada leyendo un libro…

_-Hola Bells…. Porque no bajaste…?-_ Dije

_-No es que quería leer… para la clase de mañana….-_ Dijo

_-Qué raro estamos en las mismas clases y no sabía que había que leerse esa novela…?-_

_-Quizás estabas distraída Alice…-_ dijo Bella…

_-Ok…. Dime la verdad… que sucede?-_

_-Ok… es que anoche Edward y yo nos besamos y ahora no soy capaz de bajar y verle la cara… además traicione a Jacob…-_

En ese momento sonó el celular de Bella vi que era Jacob y se lo arranque que de las manos….

_-Alo…_

…_Hola Jacob Bella está ocupada en lo que pueda te llamara… tranquilo está bien solo está ocupada… ADIOS…-_

_-Listo-_ dije entregándolo el celular a Bella…

_-Bella no puedes estar evitando a Edward toda la vida… viven aquí quieras o no tendrás que verlo… -_dijo Rose…

_-Lo sé pero estoy confundida mis sentimientos hacia Jacob, hacia Edward…-_ dijo bella de mala gana….

-Por lo mismo debes definirlos por el bien de los 3 y por el bien de todos en esta casa… lo de ustedes nos afecta indirectamente…- dijo Rose

_-¡¡¡YA SE…. YA SE…._

_Vámonos de compras…!!!- _dije

_-SIIIIIII….!!!-_ Me apoyo Rose…

_-Ok yo les cuento mi problema y ustedes solo quieren irse de compras…-_ protesto Bella…

_-Vamos Bells… no pasa nada así te distraes un poco le asegure…-_

Nos terminamos de arreglar para irnos a Port Ángeles de compras al bajar los chicos estaba en la sala jugando X-box tía y Carlisle también iban de salida..

Rose y yo no despedimos de nuestros novios quedando Edward y Bella viéndose al darnos cuenta de la situación incómoda que habíamos causado nos separamos rápidamente y nos fuimos….

Nos la pasamos genial…compramos desde ropa interior hasta algunos vestidos de cóctel… acompañamos a Bella a la librería… comimos en un restaurante de comida italiana debía admitir que extrañaba Italia… pero a la vez aquí me sentía feliz y completa sobre todo al lado de Jasper…

Al llegar a casa cada quien tomo sus bolsas y nos fuimos directo a dormir estábamos realmente cansadas… los chicos estaban viendo un partido Bella subió… nosotras solo nos despedimos de nuestros novios mañana la pasaríamos juntos y además mañana había colegio…

**ROSALIE POV**

Ya era lunes tenía tanta flojera de ir a la escuela…

Pero en fin tenía que hacerlo además ayer casi ni había visto a Emmett y hoy quería pasármela con el…

Me fui en mi auto con las chicas y los chicos se fueron con Edward así no dejábamos sola a Bella…

En el aparcamiento me junte con Emmett y nos fuimos a nuestra clase agarrados de la mano

Ya antes de empezar la clase el profesor anuncio un nuevo alumno Dimitri no se qué apellido…

Debo admitir que era guapo tenia buen porte y venia de Alaska donde yo había estado tantos años por el internado que quedaba allá…

_-Bien y quien se ofrece para darle sus apuntes y ayudarle a ponerse al día por lo menos con lo que hemos visto la última semana-_ dijo el profesor…

Nadie se ofreció…

_-Bien-_ dijo el profesor _-entonces Rosalie Cullen te ayudara-_ dijo señalándome yo hice un gesto de saludo el me sonrió… al instante Emmett se tenso en su asiento a mi lado soltando algo así como un gruñido…

Dimetri se sentó de primero para ir poniéndose al día…

Al terminar la clase se me acerco para presentarse…

_-Hola preciosa soy Dimitri…-_

_-Hola Rosalie…-_ dije sonriéndole

_-Y yo soy Emmett el novio de la preciosa_…-

_-Ok mucho gusto-_ dijo Dimitri…

_-Será que me puedes prestar tus apuntes para tenerlos listo para mañana…-_

_-Perfecto toma-_ le dije dándome mi libreta y así se fuera Emmett ya estaba que le arrancaba la cabeza…

Nos fuimos a almorzar…

En la mesa no perdió la oportunidad y delante de todos comenzó…

_-Ese tal Dimitri no me gusta para nada…-_

_-Ya Emmett no comiences…-_

_-Que te gusto…. Claro y más aun que seas tú la que lo tenga que poner al día con "todo"…-_

_-Ya deja el maldito tono irónico Emmett Swan es más me voy de todas maneras solo vine a clases para estar contigo pero no peleando…-_ dije…

Y Salí de la cafetería iba realmente enojada…

_-Rosalie….!!!-_ Gritaron…

Maldición quien me habrá seguido ya iba llegando al aparcamiento…

Al voltear era Dimitri…

_-Hey!-_ dime dije lo más calmada que pude…

_-Disculpa pero mañana podrías explicarme algunas cosas es que hay cosas que no tengo muy claras…-_

_-Si claro mañana en lo que terminen las clases…-_

_-Perfecto gracias… espero no sea molestia es que me cuesta un poco adaptarme te agradecería mucho tu ayuda…-_

_-Si tranquilo… hasta mañana…-_

_-Te vas? Pero aun faltan dos clases?-_

_-Si es que me siento algo mal…_ mentí…-

Luego de dar varias vueltas manejar el auto por la carretera a velocidad que en Forks sería imposible me fui a casa no me importo como se vendrían las chicas bien cabían en el auto de Edward y bueno Bella con ignorarlo tenia…

En mi habitación me quede dormida… menos mal que Esme andaba arreglando lo del viaje y no había nadie en casa…

Vaya me desperté ya eran las 3 de la tarde baje y ya habían llegado todos a casa…

_-Rose… tenemos que hablar-_ me dijo Emmett hablando solo a mi…

_-Hablar de que Emmett?-_

Me tomo por el brazo y salimos al patio…

Me confesó que le había molestado mucho lo sucedido y se disculpo…

Yo solo le dije que era un inmaduro y que aun no estaba perdonado el asintió y me dijo que ya vería que de verdad no lo volvería hacer…!

_-Eso espero dije_- y solo nos dimos un beso y entramos a la casa…

Si el día anterior había sido malo este sería peor Emmett me dejo sola cuando supo que me quedaría a explicarle unas cosas a Dimitri…

_-Lo siento… no quiero causarte problemas con tu novio-_ me dijo Dimitri ya cuando estábamos en la biblioteca…

_-Tranquilo-_ le dije _-hablaremos en la casa o no se mañana…-_

_-Qué? Viven juntos-_ preguntó algo asombrado…

Le aclare porque vivíamos juntos… le explique lo que no entendía de los apuntes, hablamos de Alaska que se había mudado aquí porque le encantaba el frío y la humedad y sus padres se separaron y se vino con su mama….

_-Vaya…! Mira la hora dije señalando el reloj debo irme… espero que hayas entendido…-_

_-Hasta mañana…!_

_Te llevo?-_ me pregunto…

_-No yo traigo mi auto… gracias…!-_

Me fui a casa… a ver que me esperaba…

Emmett estaba sentado en el frente…

_-Hola-_ dijo…

_-Hola-_ conteste…

_-No te vas a sentar aquí conmigo?-_

_-No estoy cansada quiero hacer ejercicios darme un baño y dormirme…-_

_-Ok… el que debería estar enojado soy yo…-_

-Mira Emmett volviste al comportamiento de ayer y yo la verdad no puedo con eso me molesta que no confíes en mi…-

_-Pero es que Rose odio verte cerca de otro chico me provoca matarlo es la forma en que te ve… y lo sé porque reconozco esa mirada de deseo…-_

_-Sabes que Emmett voy a entrar a la casa y simplemente no quiero hablarte ni verte ya ha sido suficiente por hoy…-_

Me fui hice dos horas de ejercicios Emmett me tenia colmada ya en vez de apoyarme además yo no había escogido ayudar a Dimitri…

Y era un chico nuevo sabía lo que era eso de adaptarse a este lugar…

Pero no tenía que actuar de manera tan infantil y desconfiada…

**Ok Primera pelea entre novios de verdad que este Emmett que cabeza dura es…**

**Y Bella que tonta a lo hecho pecho… no tiene porque estar huyendo de Edward…**

**Cual será esa sorpresa que esta preparando Edward…**

**Ojala que ya por fin le funcione….**

**Hey dejen sus reviews…!**


	19. Cap 19 LO INEVITABLE

"**Lo inevitable" **

**BELLA POV**

Genial Rose se había largado… ahora tenía que irme con Edward tantos autos y solo este era el que estaba en la escuela…

Maldición y yo he dejado pasar el tiempo y nada que compraba mi auto…

Menos mal Jasper iba hablando del proyecto… y yo evitaba hasta mirar a Edward…

En casa me fui a hacer mis tareas… ayude a tía con la cena…

Al día siguiente me fui con Alice Rose se fue sola en su auto y los chicos con Emmett en el jeep…

Ya habían pasado las primeras clases nos fuimos a la cafetería…

Estaba algo tranquila Edward comía con nosotros al parecer todo entre Leah y el había quedado claro no los vi juntos mas desde el baile todo era cierto si habían terminado…

Aunque solo le hablaba si era necesario… además ya estaba pensando en lo que haría, mis pensamientos ya se estaban ordenando solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Ya estábamos en el aparcamiento esta vez era Emmett el que venía solo..

_-Y Rose?-_ Le pregunte…

_-Se quedo de "maestra" yo me voy ella tiene su auto que se vaya a la hora que quiera…-_

Mientras yo me iba con Alice… Rose y Emmett mientras menos se hablaban para ellos mejor

Ya faltaba un día para el viaje de tía y los chicos esa tarde saldría con Jacob tenía ya pensado terminar con el…

Escuche el auto y baje…

_-"Hola Bells…"-_

_-"Hola Jacob…"-_

_-"no pensaras quedarte allí parada vamos móntate… vamos a dar un paseo"-_

Me subí y fuimos a caminar a la "Push"

Luego de rato de conversar y caminar por la playa me decidí…

Allí era perfecto así que comencé…

_-"Jacob sabes últimamente lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí y solo seamos amigos…."-_

_-"Es por el verdad"?-_

_-Por quien Jacob?-_

_-"por Edward Bella no soy tonto se le nota que está enamorado de ti y desde que termino con mi prima tú no has querido recibir mis llamadas, algo me decía que este paseo era para esto…"-_

_-"Y no estás molesto"?-_ pregunte…

_-"no Bells… me duele que no me aceptes, pero a la vez gracias por la oportunidad…"-_

Lo vi completamente sonriendo Jacob era tan adorable…

_-"sabes si no conociera a Edward me quedaría contigo… cualquier chica estaría encantada de tenerte con ella"….-_

_-"si cualquiera menos tu… pero en fin déjame llevarte a casa"…-_

_-Gracias Jacob…-_ dije honestamente….

_-"puedo luchar contra la oscuridad pero no contra un eclipse Bells…"_

…_Ja ja ja ja… lo siento acá somos algo románticos…-_

Le sonreí y seguimos caminando al auto…

Al llegar a casa nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y nos dimos la mano en señal de amistad…!

Entre a la casa y escuche a Emmett algo alterado…

Aquí vamos de nuevo me dije imaginando que era por Rosalie….

_-Que pasa ahora Emmett?-_ Dije

_-Bella por fin llegas la tía se cayó de las escaleras…-_

_-Qué? Pero como se encuentra donde esta?-_

_-En su cuarto ya Carlisle esta con ella al parecer no es nada grave…-_ dijo Alice…

Subí algo alarmada…

Tía se encontraba acostada y llevaba un collarín en el cuello….

_-Tía como estas?-_

_-Bien Bella no ha sido nada… solo que no podré viajar en mi lugar ira Edward porque sino se perderá ese boleto y Emmett se encargara de la constructora… tranquila…-_

_-Si Bella tranquila yo le puse calmantes y el collarín es para que no este moviéndose de un lado a otro sino que ande con cuidado solo por prevención y ya tiene calmantes…-_dijo Carlisle

_-Me voy a dormir entonces… que amanezca bien tía los chicos me asustaron pensé que era algo grave…-_

_-Ya sabes cómo son dijo tía riendo…-_

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Edward allí parado con su cabello alborotado en todo el frente esperándome…

Trate de ignorarlo y llegar rápido a mi habitación pero Edward me tomo por un brazo….

_-"a donde crees que vas"?-_

_-Edward por favor no empecemos de nuevo…. -_Dije

_-"entonces no me ignores"…-_

_-Edward ya por favor, además no es el lugar ni el momento"….-_

_-"eso tiene arreglo vamos…"-_

_-A donde? -_Chille…

Edward me llevo del brazo a su estudio había un piano inmenso en el medio frente a un banquito y un sofá cerca… el lugar era hermoso deslumbrante….

_-"vaya este salón es realmente hermoso… pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí"?-_ dije…

_-"voy a cumplir mi promesa, toma asiento en el sofá"-_ me indico Edward…

Le hice caso el se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar y a cantar…

_Ves que aún te puedo tocar, con un dedo de amor_

_Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz_

_No está todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel cuando digo tu nombre._

_Se que no todo acabó el amor sigue aquí_

_Esto no terminó tú me miras así como ayer_

_Tiene tanto poder lo que siento, ves que lo nuestro es eterno_

_Coro:_

_Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar_

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor que tu ausencia es dolor_

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estás si te vas y no regresas nunca más._

_Que aun te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel de pasión._

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión para volver a respirar en tu corazón._

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de tí_

_Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz_

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado_

_No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado_

_CORO:_

_Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar_

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor que tu ausencia es dolor_

_Que es amargo el sabor si no estás si te vas y no regresas nunca más._

_Que aun te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel de pasión._

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión para volver a respirar en tu corazón._

_uhuhuhu en tu corazón. yeeee_

Al terminar Edward se fue al sofá conmigo yo no podía contener las lagrimas…

_-"la canción es hermosa" -_le dije tratando de hablar….

_-"La escribí para ti…"_ dijo limpiándome las lagrimas con sus dedos…

…_Expresa todo y cada detalle que siento por ti…. "yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar…"-_

Edward se acerco y me beso luego de decir eso…

Su beso fue cuidadoso y dulce como lo recordaba, como lo había hecho la otra noche en la cocina, tenía sus fríos dedos en mi nuca… y mi corazón como loco de nuevo…

Lo aparte y le confesé que mi relación con Jacob se había terminado…

Edward sonrió triunfante…

_-Pero aun no estoy lista Edward para que estemos juntos… -_ dije

Se volvió a acercar a mí y me beso….

_-"yo sé que tú me amas Bella no luches contra lo inevitable"-_ me susurro Edward aun teniendo sus labios contra los míos…

Edward se arrodillo, tomo mis manos y me pregunto…

_-"Bella quieres ser mi novia"?-_

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo bese y quedándome junto a él le conteste

_-"Si Edward… por supuesto que quiero…-"_

Nos quedamos allí abrazados en el sofá… aunque estábamos en silencio el simple hecho de saber que Edward estaba junto a mí ya me sentía acompañada!

**Qué tal?....**

**Edward se paso con esa canción y qué bueno que ya son novios….**

**Pero ahora Emmett y Rose están peleados… Bella y Edward son novios pero él se va a Italia…**

**Que irá a pasar en ese viaje de solo chicos….**

**Este fic no pierde su encanto así que sígannos leyendo y dejando sus reviews!**

**Ahh se me olvida la canción es "ves" DE SIN BANDERA.**

**QUIEN LA QUIERA NOS DEJA SU CORREO EN UN REVIEWS Y SE LA ENVIAMOS!**


	20. Cap 20 DESPEDIDA

"**Despedida"**

**BELLA POV**

Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación allí nos dimos un largo beso era realmente difícil despegarme de él aunque debía hacerlo pero le decía que era el último beso y me perdía en sus dulces labios y me dedos se enredaban en su cabello esta a su lado era realmente adictivo…

_-No sé cómo irme a dormir sin ti…-_ dije algo avergonzada

_-Y como lo has hecho todos estos meses?-_ Pregunto Edward con esa sonrisa retorcida que tanto me gustaba…

_-Cuando no soñaba contigo me despertaba de mal humor…_ -admití mordiéndome desenfrenadamente el labio inferior…

_-Entonces soñabas muy poco conmigo…_ -dijo Edward aun sonriéndome…

_-Ya déjame…-_ chille…

Entonces si nos despedimos el tenia que arreglar su maleta ya era bastante tarde, y mañana tenía que irse aunque no quería pensar en eso apenas teníamos unas horas juntos y ya debíamos separarnos no era justo!

Esa noche dormí como un bebe, de hecho creo que me dormí sonriendo

a la mañana vi mi reloj eran las 7 los chicos se iban a las 10 así que me iba a parar de una vez no quería perder tiempo, me metí al baño lave mi cabello con ese champú de fresas que tanto me gustaba, realmente veía todo diferente, veía las cosas de otra manera.

Al salir iba secando mi cabello con una toalla saque una blusa azul nueva y un blue jeans busque una chamarra de Levie's, y cuando me agache a ponerme mis botas había una especie de tarjeta que habían pasado por debajo de la puerta ignore que me iba a poner las botas y recogi la tarjeta…

"_Buenos días señorita Swan_

_Espero que haya dormido bien_

_Volveré tan pronto, que no tendrás _

_Tiempo para extrañarme._

_Edward!"_

Ni termine de ponerme las botas Salí como loca con la tarjeta en la mano pero al abrir la puerta choque con la mirada de Edward que se encontraba parado en todo el frente de mi cuarto…

_-Buenos días…-_ dijo

_-Buenos días… -_conteste acercándome a el….

_-Esto de la tarjeta te pareció muy divertido no?-_

_-Aunque no lo creas si… pensé en irme a la sala para que bajaras pero preferí quedarme aquí para verte el rostro cuando salieras…-_ dijo abrazándome…

_-Tu cabello huele exquisito…. No puedo dejar de olerlo…-_

_-Bueno ya aun no estás perdonado, esta broma fue muy mala y cruel pensé que te habías ido ni siquiera termine de ponerme mis botas…-_ dije moviendo la tarjeta y señalando mis pies….

Edward rio deslumbrándome me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alejo diciendo… nos vamos a las 10 nos da tiempo de desayunar juntos te espero abajo…

Me fui a poner las botas Edward sabia que tenía este efecto en mí porque si no no hubiese hecho esta broma…

Me vi en el espejo mi cabello un desastre, la ropa trate de ponerme algo lindo pero no tanto como para que todos se dieran cuenta además había muchas cosas que Alice me había comprado y que debía comenzar a usar…

**ROSALIE POV**

Ya era la mañana del viaje de los chicos aunque Emmett y yo últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas me sentía realmente triste de que se fuera así sea por una semana y que las cosas quedaran así…

Me estaba arreglando el cabello frente al espejo cuando tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto…

¡Toc… toc!

_-Adelante…!-_

_-Buenos días…_ dijo una voz aunque aun no volteaba ya mi cuerpo respondía a ella…

_-Buenos días-_ dije dándole la cara…

_-Rose mi vida-_ comenzó Emmett diciendo mientras se acercaba a mi

_-En un rato me voy y yo no quiero irme y que estemos peleados…._

…_Discúlpame por actuar como un idiota… es que no soporto verte cerca de ese Dimitri…-_

_-Está bien Emmett yo tampoco quiero que te vayas y que quedemos enojados, me molesta que no confíes en mi tu sabes lo mucho que te amo…. -_Dije con algo de tristeza!

-También te amo mi Rose, hagamos algo en cuanto llegue de ese viaje nos escapamos a un lugar tu y yo sí? -

_-Ay Emmett quieres una reconciliación?-_ Dije pícaramente acariciándole el rostro…

El solo sonrió asintiendo a mi pregunta….

Nos dimos un beso en señal de que las cosas se habían arreglado…

Emmett me tomo de la mano y como ya mi cabello estaba listo bajamos juntos a desayunar.

**ALICE POV**

Jasper y yo habíamos tenido nuestro primer encuentro como pareja hacia menos de una semana desde el baile pero realmente no podíamos dejar de estar juntos lo amaba tanto, en la madrugada o yo cruzaba el pasillo y me iba a su habitación o lo hacia él, era un riesgo pero valía la pena correrlo así solo durmiéramos a su lado me sentía tan protegida y cómoda que no podía evitarlo.

Antes del amanecer el que dormía fuera de su cuarto se iba no queríamos ni pensar si tía o Carlisle de daban cuenta porque era una de las primeras reglas que se establecieron y por eso las habitaciones quedaban de pasillo a pasillo…

Me estaba vistiendo para salir de la habitación de Jasper el se veía hermoso mientras dormía al percatarse de mi ausencia se despertó y sonrió al ver que aun yo estaba allí…

Me dio un tirón hacia el dándome dulces besos de la boca hacia el cuello….

_-Van a hacer duros estos días sin ti…-_ dijo

_-Una semana para ser exacta… espero que me llames todos los días… -_conteste

_-Vas a pasar mucho frio… -_dijo Jasper sonriendo…

_-Si no te imaginas pero en cuanto llegues arreglamos eso ahora déjame que me vaya si quieres irte de viaje porque si nos descubren lo más seguro es que nos maten… -_le dije exagerando un poco!

Me pare y Salí con mucho cuidado, cada movimiento en cámara lenta hasta llegar a mi cuarto donde dormí por tres horas mas y me pare para arreglarme y aprovechar la hora del desayuno para despedirme de Jazz y de los demás.

El desayuno estuvo delicioso tía andaba con el collarin nosotras nos encargamos del desayuno para que ella no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco, note algo extraño entre Edward y Bella se lanzaban unas miradas en la mesa además Bella hoy se había arreglado con cosas distintas que la hacían ver muy bien… y bueno acerca de esas miradas ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle…

Entre bromas acerca del idioma y algunas recomendaciones de lindos sitios que le hice a los chicos se nos paso el tiempo ya se debían ir el peor momento por lo menos para mí había llegado todos iban en el carro de Carlisle que dejarían en el aeropuerto.

Tía y su esposo se dieron un tierno beso, Rose le susurro algo a Emmett que lo hizo reír y como sonrojarse y también se besaron, Jasper ya en la puerta del auto me dio un tierno beso y lo abrace diciéndole que era un abrazo fuerte para que le durara toda la semana.

Pero lo que nos dejo a todos sorprendidos fue….

Edward y Bella se abrazaron y se besaron….

Todos nos quedamos paralizados girando en torno a esa imagen…

Pero Emmett rompió el silencio_…- Cuñado!-_ Le dijo a Edward y le dio un abrazo…

Todos reímos y bueno ya hablaría con Bella de eso…

Los chicos se fueron y seria una larga semana para nosotras aquí en casa pero estoy segura que le sacaríamos el mayor provecho además debíamos distraernos para no volvernos locas sin ellos!

**Bien…. Bella no sabe como dejar de besar a Edward… mmm quien podría?**

**Rose y Emmett por fin se reconciliaron… a ver cuánto les dura… je je je je…**

**Uy y esta Alice sí que nos salió un tanto traviesa no?... eso de escaparse no está bien!**

**Nos divertimos mucho haciendo este capítulo esperamos que les guste y nos dejen muchos reviews…**

**Un adelanto por ahí viene unos cap "solo chicas" "solo chicos" que pasara?.....**


	21. Cap 21 SOLO CHICAS

**"Solo chicas"**

**BELLA POV**

Al irse los chicos todas nos quedamos conversando en la sala por supuesto Alice interrogándome que como había sido lo de Edward se los conté todo…

Rose también nos conto que Emmett y ella habían quedado en plan de reconciliación y eso por lo menos no la hacía sentir tan triste…

_-Y Bien que haremos esta semana que estamos solas…? -_Pregunto Alice…

Todas nos vimos y quedamos en silencio porque sabíamos que seguro ya ella tenía algo planeado…

_-Bien…. Ya yo tengo todo planeado hoy ya es casi medio día así que quedémonos en casa, mañana podemos ir de compras, también podemos ir a Seattle…-_

_-No… no…-_ la interrumpió diciendo mi tía…

_-Mañana deben ir a clases hoy con la excusa del cuidado para mí y de despedirse de los chicos se zafaron pero mañana deben ir… así toman los apuntes para los chicos, el fin de semana ya veremos vale?...-_

_-Está bien-_ dijimos todas al mismo tiempo….

Ese día nos quedamos en casa prepare un pie de manzana, tía guardo su reposo, las chicas y yo vimos un maratón de la serie "friends".

_-Ya hemos estado bastante tiempo inactivas es hora de algo de ejercicios… -_advirtió Rose

Aunque no me moría por hacer ejercicios Rose insistió además Emmett que era el que la acompañaba no estaba así que tendríamos que acompañarla….

Nos pusimos ropa deportiva y nos fuimos al gimnasio allí hicimos bici, algo de Pilates y baile

Ya estaba realmente cansada y mañana había escuela así que cada quien se fue a su cuarto a descansar…

Revise mi teléfono y no había llamadas imagine que habían llegado cansados y bueno mañana llamaría a Edward…

A la mañana siguiente prepare el desayuno, mientras estaba en la cocina llego tía Esme que ya se veía bastante recuperada…

_-Buenos días Bella…!-_

_-Buenos días tía… que haces sin el collarín…? Carlisle dijo que debías usarlo por lo menos una semana…-_

_-Tranquila hija me siento bien además voy al hospital a llevar unas cosas para los niños y ya me regreso a casa…-_ dijo tía…

_-Bien pero solo al hospital tía no inventes conducir más lejos -_dije…

_-Por cierto los chicos le envían saludos… -_dijo tía…

_-Que cuando hablaste con ellos?-_ Grito Alice que venía entrando a la cocina con Rose…

_-Bueno anoche pero no había ni rastro de ustedes en la casa me imagine que terminaron cansadas por el ejercicio y no las quise molestar además dijeron que hoy llamaban-_ concluyo tía diciendo…

Todas desayunamos y nos fuimos en el auto de Rose a la escuela…

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, yo no compartía muchas clases con Edward pero por lo menos lo veía a la hora del almuerzo y en casa lo extrañaba mucho…

Al llegar a casa Alice y yo nos pusimos a estudiar de una vez y así salir durante el fin de semana, luego lave mi ropa, y me fui a preparar una lasaña necesitaba realmente estar ocupada para no tener la mente ida pensando en Edward…

_-Bella teléfono… -_grito Rose…

Salí disparada de la cocina…

_-Alo?..-_

_-Hola mi amor…-_ dijo una dulce voz del otro lado del teléfono…

_-Edward como estas? Que tal Italia?...-_

_-Me encanta es tan hermosa… como tu…-_

_-Ya déjalo Edward...-_ dije riendo nerviosamente además todas las chicas estaban paradas allí incluso tía…

_-Me quede en tu habitación, es muy cómoda gracias por prestármela…-_

_-Yo no te la preste en todo caso…-_ dije…

Edward rio… y siguió hablando…

_-Mañana Emmett nos llevara a comprar algunas cosas y bueno a pasearnos por los restaurantes ya que ninguno aquí cocina…-_

_-Vaya! Eso es difícil de hacer en Italia-_ dije riendo…

_-Bueno amor me voy a dormir me encanto escucharte… aquí es casi media noche, el cambio de horario me ha afectado…-_

_-Me encanta que me digas eso de "amor"… -_dije sonrojándome…

_-Hey estamos aquí- _chillo Alice…

_-Eso eres "mi amor"….-_ Dijo Edward y así nos despedimos y colgué ya que las chicas habían hablado con los chicos…

Me tire en el mueble y solté un suspiro y las chicas comenzaron a bromear…

Nos comimos la lasaña, arregle la cocina, vi a todos lados y no tenía nada que hacer Rose nos llevo a hacer ejercicios de nuevo con la excusa del baile de graduación ya estaba cerca y necesitábamos buen cuerpo para comprarnos unos hermosos vestidos…

De nuevo me dormí cansadísima…

¡Toc… Toc….!

_-Quien?... pase-_ dije abriendo los ojos…

_-Bella que haces aun dormida hoy nos vamos de paseo…-_ dijo Alice perfectamente vestida con Rose paradas en la puerta…

_-Qué pero que horas es?...-_

_-Las 10:30 am…-_

_-No entiendo yo nunca duermo tanto así sea fin de semana… -_dije…

_-Eso es el ejercicio comenzó diciendo-_ Rose y la siguió Alice diciendo que era porque Edward no estaba…

Les lance una mala mirada a las dos…

_-Bueno te esperamos abajo, no tardes… -_dijo Alice al darse cuenta…

No me demore nada… ese día tía no nos acompaño pero nos fuimos a Seattle de compras y paseo…

_-Vamos Bella debes comprártelo…-_ dijo Alice refiriéndose a un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro….

_-Nop!... chille… además nadie me ve la ropa interior y eso me parece un poco vulgar…-_ esto último lo dije en un susurro…

Alice y Rose soltaron a reír y yo estaba completamente sonrojada…

_-Llévatelo y lo tienes allí simplemente-_ dijo Rose…

_-Para alguna noche…-_ soltó Alice…

_-Que dijiste Alice?..-_ Le pregunte…

_-Nada… contesto nerviosa…-_

_-Te conozco… que has estado haciendo tú en las noches….?-_

Bueno Alice nos contó lo que había pasado entre ella y Jasper la noche de regreso de la "Push"… pero no dijo que se pasaba ahora todas las noches con Jasper…

_-Hey no me acusen… además a veces solo dormimos y pues me protege del frío…-_ dijo Alice…

_-Que papa ni se entere porque los mata ok literalmente LOS MATA… para él es muy importante eso del matrimonio y la virginidad…_

…_Aunque el único de nosotros que ha seguido sus consejos es Edward al pie de la letra…-_ dijo Rose…

_-Ed…. Edward es virgen…?-_ Pregunte completamente sorprendida…

_-Pues si mi hermano es medio mojigato o bueno chapado a la antigua en ese aspecto a pesar que duro sus meses con Leah no creo que haya pasado nada él cree en el matrimonio y todas esas cosas así como lo hicieron nuestros padres…-_ contesto Rose…

_-En fin Bella no te desvíes de la conversación_- dijo Alice arrancándome el conjunto de las manos e introduciéndolo en el carrito de compras…

De allí nos fuimos a comprar algunos perfumes además teníamos que llevarle algo a tía Esme….

Que por cierto no habíamos llamado y ya eran la 4 de la tarde el día se me había pasado volando…

Llamamos a tía para decirle que entraríamos al cine y de allí nos iríamos a casa…

Vimos una comedia romántica esas eran mis películas favoritas… al salir de allí fuimos por unos helado y ahí sí que a la casa íbamos bastante alegres cantando las canciones de la radio por todo el camino…

Al llegar a casa ya eran las 11 de la noche me hubiese gustado llamar a Edward pero en Italia apenas estaría amaneciendo y no quise molestarlo…

Ese domingo nos quedamos en casa, la arreglamos limpiamos nuestras habitaciones, le dimos el perfume a tía que le habíamos comprado, prepare pollo al horno con papas al vapor y aceite de oliva pues Rose quería solo comida sana ya que debíamos vernos muy lindas para el día del baile de graduación que sería dentro de poco…

Esa noche hable con Edward por msn… actualizo su perfil con una foto de él en Venecia, me dijo que le había fascinado Italia pero hubiese sido mejor conmigo…

Simplemente leer lo que me decía causaba ya efecto sobre mí…

Esa semana de clases igual las horas se me hacían eternas… Me distraía junto a las chicas pero realmente me hacía falta mi droga… Edward…

**ALICE POV**

El domingo cuando hable con Jasper me había dicho que luego hablaríamos de algo, que me llamaba mañana o pasado lo note extraño pero no me quedaba más que esperar su llamada parar que me contara que le pasaba…

Por otra parte Sam el encargado de los negocios en Italia me había llamado todos estos días… Sam fue mi novio en Italia realmente lo quería y aun le guardaba mucho cariño platicábamos de cómo me iba por acá y cosas así… en esas llamadas no me dijo nada si había conocido a Jasper ni nada yo menos quise preguntarle…

Jasper me llamo el martes me saludo como siempre y yo comencé a decirle que lo extraña mucho que viniera ya…

El ignoro todo lo que dije y comenzó diciendo_…- "sabes conocí a Sam en la constructora… le pregunto mucho a Emmett por ti al parecer está muy interesado en saber cómo estás y como te va…"-_

_-"Jazz ve al grano… de una vez…"-_

_-"que fueron tu y ese Sam?.. __Porque pregunta tanto por ti Alice?"-_

_-Jazz Sam y yo si tuvimos algo pero cuando yo vivía en Italia… que te parece si hablamos mejor cuando llegues…-_ dije…

_-Ok perfecto eso haremos..._ -me dijo Jasper más tranquilo nos despedimos dijo que quería dormir que el cambio de horario le había pegado y estaba cansado…

Me dejo pensativa la plática con Jasper pero cuando regresara se lo explicaría todo y por otra parte debía dejar de estar recibiendo llamadas de Sam tan seguidas…

**ROSALIE POV**

Aunque los chicos no estaban igual debíamos ir a clases además Esme nos dejo salir el fin de semana y en las tardes si así lo queríamos pero debíamos cumplir con nuestros deberes…

En clases Dimitri se me acerco seguro notando la ausencia de Emmett quería aprovecharse…

Me molestaba que fuera tan directo a veces yo sonriera pero solo por cortesía… le aclare que Emmett había ido a Italia y que ya iba a volver y además todos los días hablábamos…

Se en serio al notar que ya sus comentarios me estaban haciendo enojar, pero sin embargo se quedo sentado a mi lado…

Gracias a Dios sonó el timbre de salida ya era miércoles y solo un día mas y llegarían los chicos esta semana había sido realmente eterna aunque había servido para hablar mucho con las chicas y compartir con ellas además estábamos en plan de hacer ejercicios y comer muy sano Bella hacia que la comida de dieta supiera muy bien…

Al llegar al aparcamiento ya estaban las chicas esperándome ese día habíamos llevado el Porche de Alice nos fuimos a casa a buscar a Esme y nos fuimos a un Spa quise darle esa sorpresa a las chicas además las había estado matando con ejercicios y no había recibido ni una queja de su parte así que se lo merecían…

_-Gracias estos masajes estuvieron divinos-_ dijo Esme… nos encontrábamos sentadas en batas de baño en una especie de sala amplia que tenía el Spa…

Allí quise platicarle a las chicas de Dimitri y sus insinuaciones…

Alice también comento algo de un tal Sam con el que había salido en Italia, y se había quedado encargado de los negocios allá, al parecer Jasper lo conoció y se dio cuenta del interés con el que Sam preguntaba por Alice…

Ellos hablaron pero conociendo a mi hermano esa conversación seguiría cuando el llegara…

_-Yo pienso que deben dejar las cosas muy claras con Sam y Dimitri… -_dijo Bella…

_-Si chicas, claro deben hacerlo de una forma correcta y clara para que sepan que están firmes en sus relaciones, pero tampoco los hagan sentir mal… simplemente háganlo así como ahora-_ hablando… nos recomendó Esme…

Alice y yo asentimos…

_-Bue…. Bueno hay algo que Edward y yo no hemos hablado aun o más bien que no le he dicho-_ dijo Bella…

Qué será? Le pregunte curiosa…

_-Bueno Edward no sabe que Jacob y yo quedamos como amigos, de verdad se lo voy a decir pero en su momento además Jacob es un buen chico y si yo no hubiese conocido a Edward probablemente seguiríamos de novios…-_ confeso Bella…

_-Realmente conociendo a mi hermano no creo que le guste la noticia… tendrás que ser muy creativa para decirle eso-_ le dije pícaramente a Bella que en seguida se sonrojo y todas soltamos a reír…

Salimos tan relajadas del Spa por lo menos yo caí en la cama como piedra…

Al siguiente día tendríamos que ir al colegio y esperar hasta la tarde era que llegaban los chicos... ya estaba loca por ver a Emmett y que volvieras a ser los novios felices que éramos antes de que comenzara con sus absurdos celos…

**Solo chicas estuvo genial… eso de los ejercicios ya tendrá su efecto ya verán…**

**Vendrán los chicos muy felices de su viaje en plan de "amor o reconciliación" en el caso de Rose y Emmett? Jum… pues eso lo veremos luego, porque lo que viene es un "solo chicos" necesitamos saber que paso en Italia…**

**Ahora si seriamente queremos muchos reviews… eso nos encanta y nos dan ganas de seguir y seguir con la historia!**


	22. Cap 22 SOLO CHICOS

"**Solo chicos"**

**EDWARD POV**

La broma que le hice a Bella con la tarjeta había quedado genial…! Incluso salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba, ir a Italia me atraía pero dejar a Bella teniendo un día o apenas unas horas de novios se me hacia tan incomodo incluso despegarme de ella, de su olor ya era un reto…

Al irnos todos se estaban despidiendo de sus parejas y para sorpresa de todos Bella y yo también lo hacíamos…

_-Cuñado!- _Grito Emmett dándome un abrazo y todos reímos no había tiempo para explicaciones debíamos irnos…

En el camino al aeropuerto le explique les conté a los chicos lo de la canción y todo lo que había sucedido con Bella… Papa me felicito por haber sido capaz de confesarle todo…

_-Ya dejemos de hablar de eso por favor o me voy a devolver ya mismo…_ -dije y todos rieron…

El vuelo fue normal me dedique a leer, y escribí algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron…

Al llegar al aeropuerto ya Emmett había coordinado todo un joven nos busco y nos llevo hasta la casa…

La casa quedaba a las afueras de Roma en la _"Villa crema"_ era amplia tenía 5 dormitorios, techos altos, todo al estilo muy Roma además La casa dispone de prestaciones modernas, tales como calefacción, aire acondicionado y sistemas de seguridad y comunicación, pero seguía manteniendo el encanto propio de una casa de campo, con elementos como un pozo de tratamiento de aguas y rodeado por árboles..

_ chicos cada uno se quedara en una habitación… Jasper en la de Alice, Edward en la Bella, Carlisle en la de tía yo pues en la mía… _-dijo Emmett luego de mostrarnos la casa fui por mis maletas y me instale en el cuarto de Bella el estar en su cuarto me hizo recordarla aun mas…

Baje para llamarla y me di cuenta que papa ya lo estaba haciendo luego se esperar que dejara de hablar colgó…

_-Hey queríamos hablar con las chicas…-_ dije…

_-Están ocupadas Esme me dijo que estaban haciendo ejercicios, mañana hablan mejor…-_ dijo papa

-_Díganme les gusta la casa?-_ Pregunto Emmett a Jasper y a mí porque papa ya había venido muchas veces…

_-Esta hermosa contestamos…-_

_-Solo hay una mala… noticia no hay quien cocine…-_dijo Emmett…

_-QUE?...!!!-_ gritamos todos…

_-Tranquilos chicos… estamos en Italia mañana estaremos fuera prácticamente todo el día y bueno pediremos algo los días que estemos aquí…-_

Todos nos fuimos a dormir realmente estaba cansado era un viaje algo largo y necesitaba dormir.

Al día siguiente era viernes si arreglábamos todo podríamos pasear el fin de semana.

Baje y el único que estaba era papa ya listo…

_-Buenos días hijo!...-_

_-Buenos días papa…!-_

_-Ya los chicos vienen al parecer se les pegaron las sabanas… -_comento papa…

_-Voy a llamar a Bella-_ dije tomando el teléfono…

_-Estás loco Edward allá son las 3 de la mañana son 6 horas de diferencia…_

…_Las llamaremos en cuanto regresemos a casa… -_

_-Ok papa-_ dije y mientras ya los chicos llegaban…

_-Edward te vas conmigo-_ me indico Emmett

_-Y papa y Jasper irían a algunas facultades de psicologías ubicadas en el centro de roma…-_

La constructora era bastante grande quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad debíamos usar nuestros cascos para protección…

_-Sam amigo… -_dijo Emmett dándole un abrazo a un chico de traje…

_-Que tal tu nueva vida Emmett?-_

_-Excelente… no me puedo quejar…-_

_-Ah... Sam él es Edward el hijo de Carlisle…-_

Lo salude…

Sam el encargado de los negocios era bastante joven nos llevaría como 5 años pero al parecer era muy estudiado y era de confianza.

Emmett me mostró la constructora junto con Sam era un negocio bastante bueno debo admitir…

_-Edward me voy a la reunión no sé si saldré tarde…-_ dijo Emmett cuando ya estábamos frente a la oficina de presidencia…

_-Quédate aquí o vas a dar vueltas por la constructora haz lo que quieras…_

…_Ahh y si quieres comida la pides en la agenda está el teléfono… si te defiendes con el idioma no_?- Me pregunto Emmett…

_-Io parlo italiano molto bene_…- le conteste… eso era algo así como _Hablo Italiano muy bien…_

Ya en la oficina pedí algo de comer… tenía una linda vista a la ciudad, en el escritorio había una foto de las chicas era como de hacia un año, estaba bastante aburrido llame a Bella pero el teléfono sonaba fuera del área de cobertura o quizás lo apago porque estaba en clases….

Solo me quede investigando unas cosas de la ciudad en internet así mañana o cuando nos desocupáramos tendría algún sitio para ir…

_-Emmett hasta que llegas…-_ dije

_-Pensé que iba a hacer más rápido… pero que solo han sido unas 5 horas Edward no se dé que te quejas…-_ dijo Emmett…

_-Bueno listo vámonos… -_le dije…

Salimos de la constructora llamamos a papa y ya iba para la casa también desde allí pediríamos comida y ya mañana si recorreríamos la ciudad…

_-Siii… ya llego la pizza… -_dijo Emmett al escuchar el timbre…

Todos nos sentamos en la sala ya con ropa más relajada tomamos vino y comimos pizza estaba deliciosa…

_-Hey Edward como fue la canción que le cantaste a mi hermana?-_ Me pregunto Emmett riendo…

Papa vio mi mala cara y decidió intervenir…

_-No te avergüences hijo yo también estoy muy enamorado de Esme bueno por algo nos casamos, y nos arriesgamos a tener a 6 adolescentes en casa…-_ dijo papa y todos reímos…

_-Pues yo también estoy enamorado de Rose aunque tengamos nuestras peleas son cosas normales…-_ dijo Emmett…

_-Y yo de Alice ella es muy dulce y linda conmigo es como si supiera todo lo que necesito y complementa mi otra mitad… -_dijo Jasper perdiendo la mirada…

_-Ha-ha-ha-ha-_ dijimos Emmett y yo golpeándolo…

_-Ya chicos…!-_ Grito papa…

_-Además tengo una gran idea… como mañana vamos a salir por la ciudad vamos a la joyería donde le compre el anillo de compromiso a Esme, y le llevamos obsequios especiales de allí a las chicas…-_

-_Excelente idea…-._ Papa…

Es hora de llamar a las chicas en Forks deben ser casi las 6 de la tarde dijo Emmett algo desesperado…

Primero papa hablo con Esme, luego Jasper y Alice, Rose y Emmett y Bella por supuesto estaba en la cocina así que tuve que esperar que llegara al teléfono…

_-Alo?...- dijo mi ángel del otro lado del teléfono…_

_-__Hola mi amor…- le dije_

_-Edward como estas? Que tal Italia?...-_

_-Me encanta es tan hermosa… como tu…-_

_-Ya déjalo Edward... dijo riendo nerviosa seguro sonrojándose…-._

_Me quede en tu habitación, es muy cómoda gracias por prestármela…_

_-Yo no te la preste en todo caso… dijo…-_

_-Yo solo reí y seguí hablándole… Mañana Emmett nos llevara a comprar algunas cosas y bueno a pasearnos por los restaurantes ya que ninguno aquí cocina…-_

_-Vaya! Eso es difícil de hacer en Italia dijo riendo…-_

_-Bueno amor me voy a dormir me encanto escucharte… aquí es casi media noche, el cambio de horario me ha afectado…-_

_-Me encanta que me digas eso de "amor"… dijo Bella-_

_-Hey estamos aquí escuche que chillo Alice…-_

_-Eso eres "mi amor"…. Le dije y así nos despedimos y colgué ya que los demás ya habían hablado con las chicas…-_

_-Bueno ninguno tiene remedio… -_dijo Jasper y nos fuimos a dormir…

El día siguiente desayunamos huevos a la italiana eso también me hizo recordar a Bella ya que los de ella eran mucho mejores…

Paseamos por algunos sitios históricos, las plazas, la catedral, fuimos a la tienda de joyas que había dicho papa desde que entre vi una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón en rubí era perfecto para ella…

Luego de que los chicos escogieran lo que llevarían nos fuimos a un restaurant comimos risotto…

Emmett insistió en ir a la constructora además Jasper debía conocerla, llame a Bella pero no me contesto, luego de llegar a la casa papa nos dijo que hablo con Esme y que las chicas se habían ido de paseo a Seattle…

La semana se me fue rápido el domingo fuimos a Venecia el viaje era de 4 horas en tren nos la pasamos genial tome muchas fotografías, luego entre idas a la constructora, conocer la facultad a donde quería ingresar Jasper, llamar a Bella, incluso usar el msn cosa que no acostumbraba hacer, lo hice para hablar con ella…

**JASPER POV **

Esta muy contento con el viaje… aunque no quería dejar a Alice debía ir además ya ese viaje lo había hablado con papa la facultad que quedaba en Roma me llamaba mucho la atención era una de las mejores.

El día que fuimos el director nos dio un recorrido por toda la facultad… Papa hablo con él y dijo que si mi decisión era venirme aquí simplemente lo llamáramos porque además les encantaba que hubieron chicos de diferentes partes del mundo…

Tenía mucho en que pensar pero aun tenía como un mes para tomar mi decisión…

La noche que cenamos la pizza y nos quedamos conversando llamamos a las chicas…

Alice se escuchaba muy emocionada me conto que Esme las obligo a ir a clases y que se la estaba pasando muy mal sin mi…. Yo la extrañaba pero a la vez estaba emocionado con esto del viaje y la universidad, luego de despedirnos le pase el teléfono a Emmett…. El último en hablar fue Edward con Bella.

Al día siguiente fuimos a pasear por Roma era una ciudad increíble a pesar que papa siempre venia nosotros nunca lo acompañábamos, me encantaron todos los sitios históricos que visitamos, y en la tienda de joyas encontré algo perfecto para llevarle a Alice era una cadena de oro y dos diamantes verdes como dijes que eran esmeraldas enseguida lo mande a envolver para ella…

Luego de comer Emmett insistió en que fuéramos a la constructora ya que yo era el único que no la conocía…

No había actividad, sin embargo, en las oficinas si había algunas personas Emmett me presento a Sam el encargado de los negocios…

_-Mucho gusto Jasper…-_ dije…

_-Mucho gusto Sam…-_

_-Emmett por cierto ayer no te pregunte por Alice, como esta esa pequeña preciosa?..-_

En cuanto lo escuche decir esas palabras quería matarlo…

Emmett volteo a verme y le contesto secamente que se encontraba bien…

Todo eso me dejo muy pensativo esa noche no hable con Alice ya sabía que andaba de compras pero mañana la llamaría…

Al entrar en su cuarto me quede sentado en la cama me fije que había una gaveta entre abierta y para mi sorpresa allí adentro había una foto de Alice y Sam abrazados solo ellos dos… sentí que todo se paralizo esa foto, esa imagen hablaba por si sola… Alice tenía mucho que explicarme.

Días después se lo pregunte a Alice pero por teléfono me explico que si fueron novios pero que ya todo había pasado que eso fue cuando ella vivía aquí en Italia, me quede más tranquilo pero no pude evitar perder confianza en ella.

**EMMETT POV**

El viaje había estado realmente genial en Venecia visitamos muchos lugares, el viajar en tren fue fantástico…

Rose me hacía mucha falta la llamaba y hablábamos bueno cuando se encontraba en la casa porque al parecer había salido mucho con las chicas…

En la joyería le compre a Rose una pulsera preciosa de oro y rubíes que contrastarían en bella forma con su piel… no lo podía negar la idea de Carlisle había sido estupenda esto les encantaría a las chicas…

Termine todos los asuntos de la constructora tuve que ir a 3 reuniones y firmar muchos documentos pero dejaría todo listo y no tendríamos que volver por algún tiempo, me despedí de Sam el miércoles temprano, Sam me dio una carta y una caja de bombones para Alice la guarde en la maleta para que no se me olvidaran, después me fui a ver un partido con los chicos tomamos bastante y así nos fuimos algo "alegres" a la casa después de todo mañana ya nos iríamos a ver a nuestras reinas…!

**Miren a los chicos algo alegres jum…**

**Pero son un amor como confesaron todo lo que sentían por las chicas…**

**Y se portaron muy bien por Italia…**

**Y que tal los regalos… el próximo capítulo estará muy interesante…**


	23. Cap 23 REGALOS

"**Regalos"**

**BELLA POV**

Hoy ya por fin Edward regresaba estaba tan emocionada pero bueno igual teníamos que ir a clases todas nos fuimos en el auto de Alice a la escuela luego de desayunar, quería como tener un control y adelantarlo todo hasta la tarde…

Almorcé con las chicas de allí Rose se fue a su clase y Alice y yo volvimos a las nuestras…

A la hora de la salida esperamos a Rose en el aparcamiento…

_-Disculpen chicas es que Dimitri me estaba haciendo unas preguntas de la clase de matemáticas… no entiendo si viene de Alaska porque le cuesta tanto lo de las clases aquí si son más fáciles que allá…-_ dijo Rose soltando un exagerado suspiro…

Al llegar a casa hice mis tareas, debía ir adelantando porque ya se acercaban los exámenes finales Rose insistió en hacer por lo menos una hora de ejercicios… le dije que igual hoy prepararía algo especial por la llegada de los chicos de mala gana pero acepto.

Salí corriendo a bañarme me puse un jeans negro una blusa marrón que fuera a juego con mis botas del mismo color y en mi cabello una coleta hice para la cena una pasta cuatro quesos se que venían de Italia pero la comida italiana era mi especialidad…

Todas nos encontrábamos en la sala y apenas escuchamos el auto salimos corriendo de la casa…

Cuando vi a Edward bajarse del auto era como si me apretaban el estomago me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, no me importo nada alrededor solo el…

_-Hola… -_dijo Edward al separarnos...

_-Hola le conteste sonriendo…-_

Salude a los demás todos nos saludamos…

-_Huele delicioso….-_ Dijo Emmett…

_-Pues si cocine una de mis especialidades espero que les guste…-_ dije ya entrando a la casa…

Mientras servíamos la comida los chicos llevaron sus maletas a los cuartos…

_-Esto esta delicioso Bella-_ comento Carlisle…

_-Gracias aunque vienen de Italia, deben estar ya cansados de la pasta-_ dije…

_-No por favor esta es deliciosa es como si aun estuviéramos allá… -_comento Edward….

Jasper y Alice se quedaron recogiendo la mesa los demás nos fuimos a la sala encendimos la chimenea era una noche bastante fría como de costumbre y nos sentamos a conversar…

_-Se me olvida algo-_ dijo Emmett salió a buscar una botella de vino tinto… y Rose fue por unas copas…

_-Hey faltamos nosotros-_ dijo Alice entrando a la sala con Jasper tomado de la mano…

_-Brindemos por esta fantástica familia que Dios nos ha regalado…-_ dijo Carlisle alzando su copa…

Y todos chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos solo esa copa… vi a mi alrededor y tía y Carlisle estaba sentados en el sofá el tenia su mano entre lazada con la de ella de una manera muy tierna, Emmett tenia abrazada a Rose por los hombros, Jasper y Alice sentados en el piso frente al fuego viéndose simplemente y con eso ya parecía que hablaban.

Edward enredaba sus manos en mi pelo y rozaba mis pómulos con sus fríos dedos realmente era feliz en ese momento lo tenía todo…

Hablamos por mucho tiempo, Edward nos mostró las fotos, reímos, le contamos a los chicos de las salidas que tuvimos del spa…

Carlisle y tía se fueron a descansar a su habitación…

Enseguida Emmett se fue a su habitación a buscar "algo" y cuando regreso se llevo a Rosalie afuera de la casa, casualmente Alice y Jasper se fueron a sus habitaciones…

Solo nos quedamos Edward y yo en la sala…

_-Tengo frío….-_ Le dije mientras Edward se paraba…

-_Ok ya regreso Bella…-_ dijo…

Edward bajo con una manta en sus manos me arropo en ella y se quedo a mi lado y me entrego una caja negra cuadrada…

_-Edward no debiste traerme nada_ -dije…

_-Es solo un detalle...-_ contesto encogiéndose de hombros…

Al abrir me deslumbro por completo era un bellísimo collar con una piedra preciosa en forma de corazón… me quede sin palabras… Edward lo tomo y me lo puso…

_-Es realmente Bello Edward gracias…-_ pero no debiste comencé a decir…

_-Shhhh… tranquila y desde que entre y lo vi supe que luciría perfecto en ti… y es mi corazón lo que te estoy entregando cuídalo…-_

Las palabras de Edward causaban estragos en mi lo bese apenas termino de hablar…

Este beso fue diferente a los anteriores sin cuidados, me perdí en sus labios, sus caricias, y sin darme cuenta ya Edward estaba prácticamente sobre mí besándome…

_-Que sucede?-_ Pregunte cuando Edward se separo de mi bruscamente…

_-Nada… no te di un regalo buscando algo a cambio Bella…-_

_-Edward te bese porque quise_- le dije….

_-Estamos en la sala de nuestra casa Bella no pretenderás que pase algo aquí dijo Edward señalando el lugar…-_

Solté una risa sin ganas Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso entre el cabello…

_-Vamos a dormir amor… mañana debo ir a la escuela eso de que ya vienen los exámenes finales y ya falte una semana no me gusta nada…-_ dijo Edward ayudándome a parar y me acompaño a mi habitación nos despedimos en la puerta con un beso ya el simple hecho que llegara hasta allí era para mí una tentación…

_-Gracias dije señalando el collar…-_

_-De nada… no creo que se le vería mejor a nadie más-_ me contesto Edward alejándose…

La mañana siguiente me desperté debíamos ir a clases…

Me di un baño, me vestí y baje a hacer el desayuno…

_-Buenos días…-_

_-Buenos días conteste a Alice…-_

_-En que te ayudo?- _Me pregunto…

_-No lo sé en el jugo estaría bien- _le dije…

_-Que haces despierta tan temprano Alice?-_

_-Bella quería ayudarte en el desayuno…-_

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta de la casa y fuimos a ver qué pasaba…

_-Nos asustaron… -_dijo Emmett que iba entrando a la casa con Rosalie exactamente con la misma ropa de anoche…

_-Y papa?-_ Pregunto Rosalie…

_-No se ha despertado mas nadie vayan terminen de pasar…-_ les dije

Emmett se fue a su habitación y Rose nos siguió hasta la cocina…

_-Rose deberías ir a cambiarte le dije…-_

_-Tranquila si papa baja le digo que fue que me dormí con ropa…-_

_-Bien cuéntanos que paso -_dijo Alice… mientras preparaba el jugo de naranja…

_-Bueno Emmett y yo habíamos quedado en plan de reconciliación así que anoche mismo pusimos en marcha el plan nos quedamos en la cabaña pero no nos dimos cuenta y nos dormimos hasta ahora… y miren lo que me trajo-_ dijo Rose señalando su muñeca que traía una hermosa pulsera…

_-Esta bellísima… Rose…-_ dijo Alice…

_-Si hermosa admití… y tu Alice porque no me cuentas que haces despierta a estas horas porque no creo que sea precisamente para preparar el jugo…-_ dije con algo de sarcasmo…

Alice rio nerviosa y comenzó a hablar…

_-Bueno anoche Jasper y yo nos fuimos a su habitación teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos… entiendan vale… luego nos quedamos dormido y Jasper me despertó para darme mi collar esta espectacular luego se los muestro allí nos volvimos a dormir hasta hace poco y ya como faltaba muy poco para ir a la escuela decidí bañarme y arreglarme de una vez porque si me acostaba no podría despertarme… -_concluyo Alice…

_-Bueno me voy a arreglar no quiero que nadie más se dé cuenta…-_ dijo Rosalie…

Alice y yo terminamos de preparar el desayuno y llego mi tía…

_-Hola chicas… como amanecen…?-_ Dijo tía…

_-Bien tía y tú?-_ Le conteste…

_-No Nooooo…… ni digas te ves radiante tía y esos aretes están preciosos… te los trajos Carlisle…?-_ Le dijo Alice…

_-Si este fue el regalo que me trajo son hermosos además de esta forma de espiral no tenia y son de diamantes…-_ contesto tía muy emocionada…

Y así ya todos fueron llegando a desayunar…

Aunque ya era viernes debíamos ir a la escuela… Emmett se fue con Rose, Alice con Jasper, y yo por supuesto con Edward en su volvo plateado…

Todo el camino fuimos escuchando música y Edward llevaba mi mano enredada con la suya, al llegar a la escuela me abrió la puerta del auto y al vernos caminar juntos todo el mundo nos veía incluso Leah lanzándonos una mirada envenenada…

Me despedí de Edward aunque estábamos en el mismo año teníamos diferentes horarios, Alice se despidió de Jasper y nos fuimos a clases…

La hora del almuerzo por fin llego y no porque tuviera hambre sino que ya quería ver a Edward…

Todos estábamos ya comiendo y llego Edward dando trancazos…

_-Que sucede Edward?-_ Le pregunte…

_-Leah me intercepto saliendo de clases… reclamándome que lo de nosotros… y que las cosas no se quedarían así…-_

_-Tranquilo que puede hacer leah… -_comento Emmett

Ya Edward estaba mas tranquilo y comenzamos a comer…

En eso se acerco Dimitri…

_-Al parecer no nos van a dejar en paz…-_ comento Emmett por lo bajo…

_-Hola chicos…-_ saludo Dimitri…

_-Rose me pregunto cuándo quedamos en hacer ejercicios en tu gimnasio?...-_

_-No sé de qué hablas Dimitri?-_ Pregunto Rose algo confundida…

_-Bueno la semana pasada cuando hablamos me dijiste que tenías un gimnasio en tu casa y quedamos en que te acompañaría uno de estos días…-_

_-Ah ok claro ya lo recuerdo… En fin cuando gustes…-_ dijo Rose

_-Podría ser hoy en la tarde?...-_

_-Si está bien…_ -le indico Rose…

Dimitri se despidió de todos con un gesto y se alejo….

Emmett estaba que echaba chispas… pero se trago su rabia…

_-No me habías dicho nada Rosalie…- _le dijo Emmett….

_-Ya Emmett además no tenía ni idea que se lo tomaría en serio… además ven con nosotros a hacer ejercicios también….-_

_-Lo siento Emmett debemos ponernos al día además la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes finales…-_ indico Jasper antes de que Emmett contestara y solo asintió en señal de aceptación…

_-Bella y yo mañana iremos a Seattle- _dijo Edward…

_-Hey… vas conmigo y no me habías-_ dicho dije…

-_Porque es una sorpresa recuerdas que te debo ese viaje para comprar tu auto…-_

_-Claro ya lo recuerdo… entonces vamos mañana?...-_

_-Si amor mañana vamos-_ dijo Edward con esa sonrisa malvada que tanto me encantaba…

_-Vamos ya se paso la hora…-_ grito Alice parándose de la mesa…

Terminadas las clases Salí al aparcamiento y ya Edward me esperaba recostado de su volvo… listo para irnos a casa.

Cuando todos llegamos a casa cada quien iba a hacer sus cosas…

_-Ahh… se me olvidaba "peque" ya regreso-_ dijo Emmett yendo a su habitación, cuando regreso a la sala traía una caja de bombones y una carta para Alice…

_-Toma acá te envió Sam-_ dejo entregándole el regalo Alice…

Jasper le lanzo una mirada envenenada completamente, todos nos quedamos en silencio…

_-Que sucede?-_ Pregunto Emmett…

Haciendo que Rose le diera un codazo…

_-Creo que deberíamos irnos… -_dije saliendo rápido de la sala dejando solos a Alice y a Jasper…

Rose se fue a cambiar pues debía esperar a su "visita", Emmett esperaría a Jasper, y Edward y yo nos fuimos al estudio a repasar las tareas…

**Ok sabia que este regalo traería un gran lio Emmett no lo hizo adrede el solo entrego la encomienda así que no lo odien.. y les adelanto algo este el principio de varias peleas que se pasaran de tono…**

**Esperamos muuuuchoooossss reviews….**

**Ahh los regalos están en nuestro perfil véanlos y nos dicen que tal les parecieron!**


	24. Cap 24 PASEOS

"**Paseos**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba realmente cansada había pasado prácticamente la tarde estudiando con Edward para los exámenes finales, estaba algo inquieta por Alice pero decidí bañarme y luego ir a ver como estaba…

_-Bella puedo pasar?... -_pregunto Alice tocando la puerta de mi cuarto…

_-Pasa Alice…-_ grite…

_-Bells…- dijo Alice abrazándome y llorando…_

_-Que sucede Alice?... porque estas así?-_

_-Jasper-…._

_-Ya va… ya va… déjame llamar a Rose si…?-_

_-Ok te espero aquí…-_ me contesto Alice sentada en mi cama…

Salí y Rosalie estaba ya en pijama lista para irse a la cama, pero igual me acompaño al cuarto…

-_Que sucede Alice, que hizo el idiota de mi hermano ahora?...-_ pregunto Rose entrando a mi cuarto…

Alice se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó a contarnos…

_-Jasper me pregunto todo lo que había pasado con Sam... le conté que fuimos novios en Italia, pero que cuando me mude para acá yo no contaba con que me iba a enamorar y menos con que él me correspondiera, y que Sam y yo nunca hablamos de eso ni terminamos ni nada solo yo me vine y ya, era como si todo estaba sobreentendido entre nosotros pues…_

…_Jasper salió dando trancazos de la sala y me dejo allí… desde la tarde he estado en mi cuarto llorando…-_

_-Alice siento mucho todo esto que te está pasando, pero porque tu no aclaraste las cosas con Sam, debías terminar con el… no venirte así y ya todo este lío tú te lo buscaste…-_ le dije a Alice…

_-Yo pienso que al idiota de mi hermano se le paso la mano, el no tiene porque reaccionar así lo importante es que tu estas aquí con él, y le has demostrado que lo amas…-_ dijo Rose…

_-Bueno yo espero que Edward comprenda que Jacob y yo somos amigos aun no se lo he dicho, espero que no se lo tome a mal…-_ dije…

_-Y yo que Emmett deje los celos absurdos con Dimitri hoy no hablamos más en la tarde, solo estuve dos horas con Dimitri haciendo ejercicios y Emmett ni se acerco por allá…-_

Las tres nos dimos un abrazo y nos fuimos a dormir…

La mañana siguiente Salí del cuarto luego de arreglarme y ya Edward estaba al pie de las escaleras esperándome…

_-Buenos días amor!... -_dijo

_-Buenos días…- _conteste…

_-Lista para el mejor paseo a Seattle?...-_

_-No es un paseo vamos a comprar un auto…- _aclare…

_-Es que si voy contigo todo es un paseo… -_

Edward me abrió la puerta y nos fuimos el camino a Seattle nos detuvimos a desayunar, íbamos hablando de cosas que nos gustaban, el color favorito estar con Edward era tan fácil simplemente el me aceptaba como era y viceversa…

Llegamos al concesionario había autos nuevos y usados…

-_Dime qué quieres más o menos?-_ Me pregunto Edward…

_-No lo sé… nada ostentoso... que tal esto…-_ dije señalando una vieja camioneta chevrolet…

_-Por __Dios Bella… esa chatarra no te dejaría andar en eso… preferiría cargarte camino a la escuela a que anduvieras en algo así-_ dijo Edward…

-_Hey no te pases, -_Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la parte de adentro del concesionario le indico algunas cosas al vendedor y este asintió…

_-Este es perfecto para la señorita es un hermoso __audi A5 blanco del año…-_

_-Edward es un auto muy caro…-_ le susurre…

_-Bella para ti lo mejor… vamos cómpralo amor es una belleza… lucirá perfecto contigo…-_

Realmente el auto era una belleza y podía costearlo… me encantaba así que dije…

_-LO LLEVAMOS…..!-_

Mientras hacían todo el papeleo Edward y yo nos fuimos a comer sushi… estaba delicioso todo eran rollitos de cangrejo mis favoritos, ya que era algo torpe con los palitos Edward me los daba en la boca, al terminar nos fuimos y ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba mi firma y ya, me entregaron las llaves de mi auto…

_-Te ves tan sexy allí...- _dijo Edward curveando sus labios…

Yo sentía como me hervían la mejillas… pero logre articular palabra y dije_…- para eso querías que escogiera este para verme de esa manera-…_

_-Igual lo iba a hacer, el auto es solo una excusa-_ admitió…

Aunque quería quedarme con él cada quien debía llevar su auto así que nos dimos un beso él iba detrás de mi escoltándome por todo el camino…

Al llegar a casa deje el auto en frente de la casa para que todos lo vieran…

Espere a Edward y entramos juntos a casa, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie tía y Carlisle andaba este fin de semana a un congreso en Washington y las chicas no contestaban el teléfono…

**ALICE POV**

Me desperté algo mejor… al bajar ya tía se iba con Carlisle a un congreso en Washington y regresarían mañana por la noche, Bella ya se había ido a Seattle…

No tenía ganas de ver a Jasper decidí tomar mi auto y me fui a una cafetería en Forks… desayune e hice algo de tiempo simulando que leía la prensa, pero no podía pasar todo el día aquí ya estaba cansándome esto tan aburrido me fui a casa metí el auto en el garaje al entrar Jasper me estaba esperando en la sala…

_-"Hola…"-_

_-"Hola…" -_conteste…

_-"Qué tal si damos un paseo… no se a Port Ángeles?"-_

_-"Está bien vamos…" -_dije…

Nos fuimos en el auto de Jasper el camino hubo un silencio absoluto…

Al llegar nos bajamos y hablamos en un parque…

-"_Alice… yo tengo pensado irme a Italia a estudiar…"-_

_-"Jasper yo te aclare lo que paso con Sam todo fue muy rápido…"-_

_-"Eso me molesto no te lo voy a negar… Pero si yo me voy a Italia tú te quedaras en Forks y que pasara cuando te guste otro chico andarás con él y ya, y yo debo sobrentender que lo nuestro se termino…"-_

_-"yo te amo, esto es diferente eso no va a suceder Jasper…"-_

_-"nuestra relación va a pasar por momentos muy duros Alice, solo debemos darnos un tiempo de pensar bien las cosas"-_

_-"sabes que Jasper quédate con tus malditas inseguridades"-_ le dije y salí corriendo de allí…

Jasper me alcanzo y yo ya estaba en un banquito del parque llorando…

_-"Alice vámonos a casa"-_

_-"Yo me voy sola Rose ya viene por mi… lárgate Jasper eres lo último que quiero ver… déjame ya…"-_

Jasper se fue y llame a Rose realmente no la había llamado le mentí para que me dejara, Rose me dijo que ya venía le indique donde estaba y allí la espere…

Rose no tardo nada en cuanto la vi me lance a abrazarla llorando…

Le explique todo lo sucedido…

_-"vamos a casa y llamamos a Bella"-_

_-"No Rose ella está con Edward y no quiero arruinarle su felicidad… solo vámonos a casa y cuando llegue le hablamos"-_

El camino a casa me calme… al llegar afuera había un auto blanco BELLISIMO…

Rose y yo quedamos sorprendidas al entrar estaba Edward y Bella viendo una serie en la tv…

_-"dime que ese fue el auto que te compraste"?-_

_-Hola Rose, yo bien, y ustedes…. -_Dijo Bella…

_-Ya dinos…-_ le dije…

_-Si ese es mi auto esta genial…. Tenemos que salir a __lucirlo…-_ dijo Bella…

En eso llego Jasper y Emmett…

No puede evitar volver la mirada triste…

Edward al parecer se dio cuenta y se fue con los chicos al cuarto…

_-Que sucede Alice?-_ Pregunto Bella…

Le conté todo a Bella de nuevo solté a llorar…

_-"Yo pensé que él quería que arreglaran las cosas y que por eso habían salido"-_

_-"Yo también Bella, pero el idiota de mi hermano lo que hizo fue terminar con Alice"-_

Yo seguí llorando y las chicas me abrazaron, luego salimos a ver el auto de Bella, dimos una vuelta alrededor del pueblo y nos fuimos a casa…

Allí nos fuimos al cuarto de Bella… luego de un rato de hablar…

_-"Chicas debería irme no hago nada, ustedes están bien con sus novios, vayan con ellos…."-_

_-"Alice tranquila no es nada además estamos aquí conversando ya estaremos con ellos luego…"-_ me dijo Rose…

Ya se nos había hecho de noche y de tanto hablar y comer helados… ni cenamos, decidí irme a mi cuarto a dormir a ver si así se me olvidaba mi desgracia, Rose también se fue a dormir…

Esta noche sería bastante larga y desgraciada pero tendría que acostumbrarme!

**Awchhhhh…… pobrecita Alice Jasper es un idiota como dice Ros tiene toda la razón…**

**Que pasara ahora… Alice y Jasper rompieron será que los chicos ayudaran a una reconciliación o todos terminaran con sus relaciones que pasara?....**

**Hey déjennos REVIEWS…..**


	25. Cap 26 ROMPIMIENTOS

"**Rompimientos"**

**EDWARD POV**

Al ver la cara de Jasper ya sabía lo que había hecho en ese paseo con Alice….

Una vez en el cuarto comencé a hablar Jasper estaba sentado en la cama como con la mirada totalmente perdida…

_-__"Ya para Edward además solo nos dimos un tiempo… yo pronto comenzare la universidad y me iré, quien me garantiza que Alice no hará lo mismo que con Sam y que yo llegue aquí y ya tenga a otro chico"?...-_ grito Jasper…

_-__"Ella ya no tiene nada con Sam Jasper_…"- le dijo Emmett

-"_Ese es un riesgo que debes correr… eso de irte y mantener la relación de verdaderamente la amas_…"-

_-__"eso lo dices porque tu apenas comienzas a andar con Bella, Edward quisiera ver como afrontas una situación de celos o de inseguridad…"_ -me dijo Emmett algo serio…

Me quede muy pensativo y preferí irme a mi cuarto a quedarme allí porque no pasaría nada bueno…

El domingo Bella preparo el desayuno y la ayude… bajaron todos menos Jasper y así paso todo el día si estaba Alice Jasper se iba en su carro o algún sitio de la casa donde ella no estuviera, nos sentíamos bastante incómodos con la situación pero si ellos decidieron darse un tiempo no podías continuar interviniendo.

Luego de saludar a papa y a Esme que llegaron ya para la noche, nos fuimos a dormir y acompañe a Bella hasta su cuarto….

_-__Hasta mañana mi amor…_ -dije…

Bella rio como si buscara ganar tiempo articular palabra…

_-__Gracias Edward, por hacer todo tan especial para mí… desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más complejo…. -_Dijo enganchándose a mi cuello…

_-__Porque me haces esto y aquí?...-_

_-__Hacer qué?_ -Pregunto Bella con esa cara de inocencia que me mataba aun más…

_Tu sabes!..._ dije besándola…

Ya cuando el beso iba cambiando de tono… quite sus manos de mi cuello y me aleje…

_-__Hey no es justo-_ chillo Bella…

_-__Créeme a mí tampoco me parece justo…_ -le dije alejándome a mi habitación…

Al día siguiente todo se sentía bastante tenso en el desayuno, yo no había hablado con los chicos desde que conversamos lo de Jasper me quede muy pensativo cada uno se fue en su auto a la escuela y las chicas juntas en el auto de Bella querían estrenarlo y supongo que no querían dejar sola a Alice…

Entre exámenes, en la cafetería las chicas comían aparte aunque Bella y yo estábamos bien ella no quería dejar a su hermana sola… y bueno Emmett tragándose sus celos todo parecía ser una bomba de tiempo….!

_-__Gracias por venirte hoy conmigo…-_ le dije a Bella tomándole la mano mientras conducía a la escuela…

_-__Bueno… ya casi es fin de semana y entre tantos problemas ni hemos estado juntos…-_ respondió Bella

_-__Cierto… deberíamos desaparecernos este fin de semana olvidarnos de los tontos de nuestros hermanos…-_

_-__Edward..-._ Dijo Bella en tono de reproche…

_-__Que es la verdad?...-_ dije cuando ya llegábamos a la escuela…

Bella y yo dejamos la conversación así y nos dimos un rápido beso ella se fue a sus clases y yo a las mías probablemente no nos veríamos hasta el almuerzo en la cafetería ya que hoy no coincidíamos pero ni en una clase…

Genial hoy me tocaba mi clase de español y mi compañera era Leah ya estábamos terminando el año así que ni modo…

_-__Edward deberías acompañarme a la "Push" y recordad viejos tiempos…- _decía Leah mientras se me encimaba bastante y ya comenzaba a irritarme.

_-__Leah por favor terminemos este trabajo quiero irme a almorzar….-_

_-__Tu lo que quieres es irte con tu noviecita… y bueno aun no termino mi parte así que tendrás que esperarte…-_ dijo Leah…

Ya no quedaba nadie en el salón estaba tan molesto, si Leah hubiese dejado de enviar mensajes por su teléfono quizás hubiese terminado antes pero no… Y ya casi se terminaba la hora del almuerzo y yo aun en el salón con Leah quería terminar el trabajo allí para no tener que reunirme con ella después.

Por fin ya está listo dije mientras colocaba el trabajo en una carpeta…

Leah se paro y ya se iba mientras yo me quedaba recogiendo mis libros, pero se devolvió con una sonrisa malévola diciendo- "_Gracias por quedarte conmigo_"- y me beso…. Como pude me la quite de encima me pareció escuchar un ruido en la puerta pero no podría asegurar que hubiera alguien allí, me separe de ella le aclare que ya todo había terminado que me dejara en paz y me fui….

Ya la hora del almuerzo había pasado y me tuve que ir directo a mi próxima clase ya no vería a Bella hasta la salida… Maldición!

-Hola luego del tono deja tu mensaje… en cuanto pueda te responderé…

Colgué… maldición donde estaba Bella….

Ya tenía media hora esperándola Alice se había ido con Rosalie… me dijo que la dejo aquí en el aparcamiento esperándome….

Ahora su teléfono caía la contestadora y por la escuela no estaba… hasta en la enfermería la busque estaba preocupado… era un pueblo… pero si alguien quería hacerle daño no sé si le había pasado algo…?

Mi teléfono sonó lo tenía en la mano era un mensaje de texto de Bella enseguida lo leí…

_**Edward estoy un rato en la "Push" todo está bien es que no hay mucha señal… en casa hablamos!**_

Lance el teléfono contra la acera no podía creerlo Bella se había ido a la reserva esa de perros y por supuesto que tenía que ser con Jacob porque ella ni había traído auto… toda mi preocupación se transformo en rabia… el teléfono quedo destrozado pero no me importo… me fui a casa conduje como un verdadero loco…

_-__Edward donde esta Bella porque no viene contigo?...-_

_-__No lo sé Alice deberías esperarla y que ella misma te diga porque se larga a la reserva de perros y me deja como un estúpido esperándola…-_ le conteste y me fui al cuarto no quería hablar con nadie…

Como a las 2 horas escuche un ruidoso motor en la puerta de la casa… era Bella bajándose de una moto que conducía… Jacob vi que se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y el arranco la moto y se fue…

Ya sabía que Bella estaba en casa y no sabía qué hacer… Cuando iba saliendo de mí cuarto la vi de espaldas iba entrando a su cuarto… debía enfrentarla y pedirle una explicación así que fui hasta allá…

_-__Bella puedo pasar….?-_

Dije mientras respiraba hondo y tocaba la puerta

_-__Que quieres Edward?.._ -Pregunto mientras me dejaba pasar…

_-__Que quiero? Que me expliques…. O no se me cuentes lo bien que la pasaste paseando en moto… o caminando por la playa… o como te reías de mi mientras yo te llamaba como un idiota y tu teléfono "sin señal" según un mensaje que me enviaste luego que te cansaste de ignorar mis llamadas…?-_

_-__Ya Edward no tienes porque tratarme así… te escribí imaginando que estabas preocupado…_

…_Y si Jacob me fue a buscar, yo lo llame de hecho para que lo hiciera somos amigos quedamos como amigos… simplemente fuimos un rato a la "Push" a conversar y a ver a otros amigos…-_

_-__Si me imagino...-_ le dije…

_-__No seas tan duro conmigo Edward me canse de llamarte en lo que el teléfono tuvo señal… -_dijo Bella muy cínicamente

_-__Duro yo soy el duro… sabes lo que detesto a Jacob… y mira lo que haces… a ti te gustaría que yo me fuera con… Leah por ejemplo…. A hacer que sabes qué cosas por allí…-_

_-__Ahora si te pasaste Edward Cullen… QUEDATE CON TU ESTUPIDA RABIA, YO TE DIJE LA VERDAD, FUI SINCERA, ALLA TU Y LO QUE TU COCHINA MENTE PIENSEN además no se con que moral me reclamas y sabes no hace falta que me imagine nada porque tu querida Leah se encarga de enviarme las imágenes…- _grito Bella con lagrimas en sus ojos…

_-__De que Hablas Bella?-_

_-__De esto…-_ dijo sacando su teléfono y mostrándome una fotografía de Leah y yo besándonos donde solo se veían nuestros rostros la imagen se la había enviado Leah mientras estuvimos haciendo el trabajo…

_-__Bella esta imagen es vieja Leah la tomo cuando éramos novios y no sé porque aun la tiene, solo lo hizo para fastidiarte…-_ dije explicándole todo…

_-__Si claro y porque los vi Edward en el salón donde según terminaban el trabajo besándose….-_

_-__Te odio y lárgate de mi habitación….- _Dijo Bella llorando y empujándome hacia afuera sin escuchar ninguna explicación de lo sucedido…

Maldición… sabía que Leah no se quedaría en paz, y como en un par de horas había logrado dañar todo lo que me costó tanto lograr con Bella…

**EMMETT POV**

Las cosas con Rose estaban algo tensas odiaba verla cerca del imbécil ese me había estado tragando mi rabia o más bien acumulando…. Porque ya sentía que iba a estallar…

Por más que quería confiar en ella y una parte de mi sabia que ella sería incapaz desconfiaba del Dimitri ese… si lo hubiese podido descuartizar… admito que lo hubiese hecho…

Aunque trataba de esquivar esos pensamientos Rosalie odia la violencia y lo menos que quería era otra razón para formar una pelea…

Ya casi terminaba la semana…

Me encontraba en la cocina preparándome un sándwich, Rose haciendo ejercicios con Alice, y sonó el timbre… pensé que era Bella que se le habían olvidado sus llaves o algo ya que era la única que no estaba en la casa…

_-__Si buenas… casa de los Cullen?-_

-_Si esta es la casa de los Cullen-_ le conteste a un joven que venía con un gran ramo de rosas…

_-Bien necesito hacer esta entrega a Rosalie Cullen… puede llamarla por favor…-_

Sentí como me hervía la sangre…. Ese gran ramo era para Rosalie… MI ROSALIE…

Y no se lo había enviado precisamente yo…

_-Ella no está…-_ dije quitándole el papel de recibido para firmar… y le arranque el ramo de las manos…

Y cerré la puerta de un solo trancón se que el repartidor no tenía la culpa pero sentí gran ira…

Tome la tarjeta para leerla…

_**Sexi, hermosa, atrozmente sensual, bella, amigable, delicada como estas rosas**__**…**_

_**No hay palabras, ni idioma en el mundo para describirte a ti…**_

_**Dimitri**_

Arrugue la tarjeta y en ese momento venia bajando Rose hacia la cocina…

_-"que sucede Emmett, te sientes bien"?-_

_-"Estas preocupada por mi… porque no me preguntas por este asqueroso ramo que estoy sosteniendo"?..._

…_Tómalo es para ti y esta tarjeta…-_

_-Emmett que es esto…?-_ Pregunto Rosalie algo confundida mientras leía la tarjeta…

Al terminar levanto la vista pero ni la deje hablar…

_-"sabes que ROSALIE CULLEN?.... Me canse de hacer el papel de idiota de disimular que no me doy cuenta lo que pasa entra tu y el idiota de Dimitri…"-_

_-Y que pasa según tu Emmett? Dímelo pues... -_grito Rosalie…

_-"debes tener algo con él, o si no porque tuvo el atrevimiento de enviarte este ramo de flores a la casa y con ese mensajito tan romántico…."-_

_-"ahora déjame hablar, yo más bien he tratado de evitar a Dimitri incluso le dije a Tanya que lo ayudara ella en las tareas y así no me estaría buscándome a mi"-_ dijo Rosalie…

_-No te creo…-_ dije mas para mí que para ella pero me escucho…

_-Si es así no tengo nada que seguirte diciendo para que me creas y si en una relación no hay confianza no hay nada lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta aquí…-_

Dijo Rosalie… yéndose a su habitación creo que llorando pero no podría asegurarlo….

**No vamos a comentar mucho porque realmente tenemos el corazón destrozado….**

**Leah es una desgraciada como arruino todo…. Y Dimitri bue…**

**Solo esperamos sus lindos reviews diciéndonos que nos odian y que odiaron el capitulo… jejejeje…**

**Pero tranquilos esto solo lo pone aun mejor….!**


	26. Cap 26 CONVERSACIONES

"**Conversaciones"**

**ESME POV**

_-Esta situación no me gusta nada Carlisle, sabía que era un error que los chicos estuvieran juntos entre sí… ahora ni se hablan, no están donde está el otro es como si se odiaran entre sí….-_ Le dije a Carlisle a manera de reproche…

_-Esme cariño esos chicos se adoran yo lo sé los conozco… -_contesto tranquilamente…

_-Bueno hagamos algo yo me voy al cuarto de Bella a hablar con las chicas y tu vas al de Edward y hablas con los chicos…-_ le propuse…

_-Perfecto… pero como sabes donde están?-_ Pregunto Carlisle…

-_Mi sexto sentido los conoce muy bien a cada uno…-_ conteste con una sonrisa y salimos cada uno a su misión…

Entre al cuarto de bella y allí estaban las tres en la cama con la cara roja se les notaba que había llorado pero ya no lo hacían…

_-Hola podemos hablar…-_ dije acercándome…

_-Si tía… claro…-_ contesto Bella…

_-Chicas conmigo no tienen que disimular…. Cuéntenme que paso…?-_ Les dije sentándome en la cama…

_-"ok ninguna piensa hablar"…-_

_-"tía Jasper es un idiota… él dice que nos dimos un tiempo pero es mentira termino conmigo con excusas estúpidas…"-_ dijo Alice que fue la primera en romper el silencio y soltó a llorar…

Luego Bella me conto lo sucedido con Edward, lo había ido a buscar al salón luego de recibir la fotografía pero lo vio con Leah y dedujo que todo era cierto y llamo a y se fue con el Jacob… y por ultimo Rosalie que al ver que las chicas me contaron no le quedo de otra…

_-"chicas las entiendo… y me parte el corazón verlas así, pero por el bien de todos llevemos la convivencia en paz en la casa no convertimos esto en un campo de batalla si"?-_ les propuse y las chicas asintieron…

Las cuatro nos abrazamos… las chicas aun llorando y yo también….

_-"tranquila mis niñas… aquí esta su tía Esme ya dejen de llorar"-_ les dije entre lagrimas…

_-"Tú eres nuestra madre"-_ soltó Bella…

_-"Si incluso para mi eres como una madre… gracias…"-_ dijo Rosalie…

_-Gracias… chicas-_ dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas…. _-Ahora vamos a dormir… si…-_

Alice y Rosalie me acompañaron a salir y cada una se fue a su habitación… realmente me había quedado más tranquila con esta conversación y me fui a la habitación a ver qué tal le había ido a Carlisle con los chicos…

**CARLISLE POV**

Toque la puerta del cuarto de Edward pero antes de que contestaran entre…

_-Papa…. Qué pasa?-_ Pregunto Edward…

_-Nada vine a hablar con ustedes-_ conteste mientras me recostaba del escritorio que tiene Edward en su cuarto…

Todos se quedaron en silencio entonces continúe hablando…

_-Quiero que me expliquen… porque se comportan así con las chicas… ustedes son unos caballeros no deben hacer eso….-_

Aun seguían en silencio… dime que paso Edward… dije…

_-"Papa por favor…"-_

_-"Edward….."-_ dije a manera de reproche… entonces comenzó a contar la mala pasada que le jugo Leah y que le dolia que Bella no le creyera y se haya ido con ese muchacho de la "Push"… solo lo escuche en silencio…

_-Tu…. Emmett que pasó….? -_

Emmett comenzó a contar lo de un compañero de clases llamado Dimitri y un ramo de rosas para Rosalie… que eso le parecía un atrevimiento…

Cuando Emmett termino de hablar vi a Jasper…. _-"y tu cuéntame…."- _Le dije…

Comenzó a decir que Alice lo había traicionado y que solo se habían dado un tiempo y además el necesitaba pensar que haría con esa relación ya que planeaba irse a estudiar a Italia….

_-Muy bien chicos… saben cuando todo esto de las relaciones entre ustedes comenzó a surgir ESME NO ESTABA MUY DE ACUERDO… yo lo dije que los dejáramos… me puse en el lugar de ustedes porque sabía que si no lo aceptábamos todo sería peor y en Italia me di cuenta que ustedes realmente quieren a las chicas… y todas estas cosas que me cuentan me parecen realmente tonterías…_

…_Las chicas serian incapaces de engañarlos, no desconfíen de ellas… -_les solté todo esto de una vez y todos se quedaron muy pensativos…

_-Maldición….! Metimos la pata…-_dijo Emmett siendo el primero en romper el silencio…

_-Debemos pedirle disculpa a las chicas... -_dijo Edward en tono reflexivo…

_-Pero creo que se nos paso la mano… no creo que eso sea tan fácil…-_ dijo Jasper viendo al suelo…

_-Papa ayúdanos… que hacemos para que nos perdonen?...-_

_-Edward eso cada uno debe buscarlo en su corazón… y hacer lo que este le dicte…-_

Todos asintieron… apenados y luego saltaron a abrazarme… _-¡ERES EL MEJOR PAPA DEL MUNDO!-_

_-Si Carlisle yo también te veo como un padre, ya que desde pequeño me quede sin figura paterna_…- dijo Emmett dándome un fuerte abrazo y los chicos hicieron lo mismo de nuevo…

_-Bueno… me voy… ya váyanse a descansar cada uno y piensen muy bien que harán…-_ dije retirándome de la habitación…

_-Como te fue?-_ pregunto Esme que ya estaba en nuestra habitación…

_-Creo que un poco más difícil que a ti ya que llegue de ultimo…-_ le dije bromeando…

_-"No ya en serio…"-_

_-Bueno en serio tenemos unos buenos chicos que planearan algo para que los perdonen, todos están muy apenados y sé que se disculparan a lo grande…-_

_-Y a ti como te fue?...-_ concluí…

-_Buen tenemos unas chicas maravillosas que no se la pondrán nada fácil a los chicos… pero sé que se adoran y que es cuestión de tiempo para que se perdonen…-_ me contesto Esme de una manera dulce y maternal que solo ella podía…

_-Gracias le dije dándole un beso y un fuerte abrazo!...-_

**Es un corto pero muy lindo y emotivo capitulo… quisimos ver un poco el punto de vista de esta pareja tan hermosa…**

**Bueno ya sabemos que los chicos trabajaran en algo por lo menos…**

**Pero se les fue la mano… creen que los perdonen?**

**Hey no se vayan sin dejar un lindo REVIEW y hasta dos si quieren….**


	27. Cap 27 EVASION

"**Evasión"**

**BELLA POV**

La plática con tía nos había ayudado bastante después de eso nos fuimos a dormir…

La mañana siguiente… me pare como siempre temprano, era tan extraño despertar sentía que me faltaba algo… era un sentimiento bastante desgarrador y terrible cuando me estaba bañando rompí a llorar de nuevo… no lo podía evitar me dolía las cosas tan duras que Edward me había dicho y sobretodo el engaño como podía estar de nuevo con Leah o besado otra vez todas esas cosas me daban vuelta en la cabeza…

Cuando ya estaba más calmada busque a las chicas en sus cuartos para que me ayudaran a preparar el desayuno y para mi sorpresa las dos estaban despiertas pues habían pasado muy mala noche y prácticamente no pudieron dormir…

_-Bella…. Si te vamos a ayudar con el desayuno pero a los chicos no les vamos a preparar nada_…- dijo Rosalie mientras bajábamos las escaleras…

_-Y quien te dijo que le iba a preparar algo el desayuno es solo para Carlisle, tía y nosotras_…- le conteste firmemente…

_-Además de que nos tratan mal los vamos a consentir pues eso si que no… -_dijo Alice…

_-Eso de andar de rogonas sí que no, además no hemos hecho nada malo-_ agrego Rose mientras se ponía el delantal…

Preparamos el desayuno…

_-Hey tía no a el comedor, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo…-_ le dije mi tía asintió y se fue a sentar…

Ya estábamos sirviendo todo y nos sentamos a comer…

_-Buenos días…!-_

_-Buenos días..!-_ Contestamos todas... tipo normal…

_-Creo que paso algo-_ dijo Emmett… viéndome…

_-Si que sucede Emmett…-_ le pregunto Carlisle…

_-Nuestro desayuno no hay nada preparado para nosotros…-_

_-Lo sentimos es que no nos alcanzo… pero tranquilos en la nevera hay muchas cosas vayan y preparen algo ustedes mismo…-_ dijo Rose mientras Alice y yo reímos por lo bajo y tía nos veía con bastante desaprobación…

_-Tranquilos chicos ya les preparo el desayuno… -_les dijo tía mientras ellos se iban a la sala…

Luego de unos minutos terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a hacer ejercicios con Rosalie pues ahora más que nunca insistía porque debíamos lucir preciosas en el baile…

Ya teníamos como media hora en el gimnasio de la casa… y de repente entraron tía y Carlisle que querían hablarnos…

Nos bajamos de las bicis y les prestamos atención…

_-Chicas en qué quedamos anoche?..-._ comenzó tía…

_-Lo siento…-_ dijimos todas al mismo tiempo…

_-Los chicos están arrepentidos… porque no les dan una oportunidad…-_ dijo Carlisle…

_-Papa si te enviaron de mensajero pierdes tu tiempo…-_ le afirmo Rosalie…

_-Pues no es así Rosalie…-_

_-Bueno en fin… ya están algo grandes para estar con estos juegos chicas… ya son unas mujeres así que por lo menos tratemos de llevar la convivencia en paz…-_ dijo tía…

_-Está bien…-_ dijimos todas de nuevo al mismo tiempo…

_-Trataremos de evitar al máximo a los chicos para que no hayan problemas… -_agrego Alice…

_-Trataremos de que todo este en paz hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen… o hasta que no nos veamos mas por irnos a la universidad…-_ dijo Rose…

_-Piensen bien las cosas chicas… antes que cualquier cosa somos una familia y debemos permanecer unida…-_ señalo tía…

_-Tía discúlpame por mi comportamiento no quería hacerte sentir mal… -_dije algo apenada…

Rose y Alice me apoyaron…

_-Tratare de llevar la fiesta en paz con los chicos-_ agregue…

Tía y Carlisle asintieron y podría asegurar que se fueron más tranquilos…

_-Bien sigamos con nuestros ejercicios… -_dijo Rosalie o bueno ordeno…

_-Ya cambiando el tema Bella ayúdame con biología… en serio voy algo mal…-_ me dijo Alice…

_-Claro hermana lo que quieras…-_ y nos quedamos ejercitándonos y hablando de los exámenes…

**EDWARD POV**

_-Las chicas se pasaron pues no les costaba nada…-_ decía Emmett mientras esperábamos en la sala a que Esme nos hiciera algo de desayunar…

_-Que querías?... es lo mínimo que nos merecemos por idiotas…-_ le reprocho Jasper…

Yo estaba ahogado en mis pensamientos no quería opinar en nada…

Fuimos lo últimos en comer y nos habíamos mantenido en silencio a pesar de estar solos en la mesa…

_-No se ustedes chicos pero yo tengo que hacer algo para que Rosalie me perdone… -dijo_ Emmett dándole un trago a su jugo…

_-Yo también, además las chicas nos han demostrado que nos quieren y nosotros lo hemos arruinado todo con nuestro estúpido ego de machos…_ -agrego Jasper…

_-Bueno yo tengo una idea es algo loca pero sé que a las chicas les encantara en cuanto terminemos de comer los llevo al cuarto de música y les cuento el plan-_ dije algo emocionado…

Ambos asintieron…

Ya en el cuarto les explique de que se trataba pensé que no iban a querer pero el plan les encanto y pasamos buena parte del día allí les enseñe algunas notas que tenía en mi block y de allí fuimos dándole cada vez mas forma a la gran idea…

Era increíble vivíamos en la misma casa y todos estábamos allí pero en todo el día no nos habíamos cruzado ni una vez con las chicas… imagine que estaban ocupadas estudiando y bueno realmente no merecíamos ni verlas….

El día siguiente me desperté muy temprano a pesar que era domingo decidí irme directo a la ducha y arreglarme para desayunar…

Para mi sorpresa a todos les había dado por despertarse Esme ya había preparado el desayuno y las chicas ponían la mesa, claro hoy si nos habían hecho lugar…

_-Buenos días… -_dije…

_-Buenos días contestaron sin ni siquiera verme…-_

Ya cuando comenzábamos a comer se nos unieron Jasper y Emmett…

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar… bueno con Esme y papa aunque nos lanzaban alguna que otra mirada nos ignoraban lo hacían como por educación y bueno me imagino que Esme les diría algo…

_-Y que llevaran puesto al baile chicas…?-_ Les pregunto Esme

_-Aun no lo sabemos pero debe ser algo precioso…-_ dijo Alice completamente emocionada…

_-Si además uno se gradúa de secundaria solo una vez en la vida… -_dijo Rosalie…

_-Chicas deberíamos aprovechar el día de hoy para ir a comprarlos a Seattle…-_

_-No Alice vamos a Port Ángeles además de ser más cerca hay una súper tienda de una diseñadora llamada Erika tiene unos vestidos espectaculares…-_ le contesto Rose…

Alice y para mi sorpresa Bella también asintieron emocionadas…

_-Y tienen ya pareja para el baile?... -_ les pregunto Esme…

_-Siiiiiiii………..-_ Contestaron en coro las tres, nosotros nos vimos como los idiotas que somos pero en silencio completamente…

-_Y ustedes ya tienen pareja para el baile?...-_ pregunto Esme ahora hacia nosotros…

_-Siiii…. - -Nooo…-. _

Ok yo dije que no Emmett que si y Jasper no dijo nada maldición! Que idiotas pensé inmediatamente…

_-Si o no chicos?-_ Cuestiono papa…

_-Bueno si pero aun no se lo hemos propuesto a las chicas se lo vamos a proponer esta semana…-_ abrió su bocota Emmett…

_-En seguida Bella se paro… hey ya vámonos así regresaremos temprano o nos dará tiempo de ver una película…-_

_-Ok pero llevemos tu auto ya que el de Rose y el mío tienen poco espacio en la cajuela…-_

_-No se vayan a traer todo Port Ángeles…-_ les dijo Esme de manera divertida…

_-Con Alice no te aseguro nada…-_ le contesto Bella y todos reímos… y escuche cuando salieron de la casa…

_-Y de verdad piensan dejar las cosas así con las chicas? -_Pregunto papa cuando escucho que las chicas se habían ido…

_-Pues no, yo no tengo planeado dejarme ganar a Bella otra vez…-_ conteste…

_-Si, ya estamos trabajando en un plan pero aun no sabemos cómo dársela… -_dijo Emmett…

_-Además ya las cosas se nos complicaron porque ellas ya tienen pareja para el baile…-_ lamento Jasper…

_-Chicos terminen esa sorpresa y dénsela a las chicas además de un día para otro no creo que ya tengan parejas…-_ dijo papa para darnos animo y bueno en parte tenía razón…

_-Gracias Carlisle tienes toda la razón…-_ dijo Emmett parándose de la mesa y llamándonos a Jasper y a mi al cuarto a terminar la sorpresa…

**BELLA POV**

Iba manejando mi auto a Port Ángeles simplemente prendimos la radio para ir cantando y bueno en parte para evadir el tema de los chicos…

_-Bella este vestido te quedara bien vamos por lo menos pruébatelo…-_ me decía Alice era un vestido negro y no me gustaba para nada…

_-Bueno escojamos varios para cada una-_ dijo Rose para acabar con la discusión_- además chicas ese día debemos lucir espectaculares de verdad para que esos idiotas se revuelquen de la rabia de habernos perdido por sus estúpidos celos…-_

_-Eso está muy bien… pero nosotras no tenemos ninguna pareja para el baile…-_ dije…

_-Claro que si nos tenemos la una a la otra…-_ dijo Rose provocando que Alice nos abrazara a las dos…

_-Bueno ahora si ¡A COMPRAR!.... -_dijo Alice separándose del abrazo grupal…

Cada una llevaba como 5 vestidos para probarse…

_-Vamos Bella ese color se te ve estupendo tiene que ser ese… -_decía Alice…

_-Si te ves hermoso y diferente y eso es lo que buscamos… -_agregaba Rose…

_-Bueno ya me convencieron me llevo este-_ dije… he-he-he gritaron las dos a veces realmente se comportaban como unas niñas…

_-Espera a que estés arreglada y mas los accesorios y veras que te encantara -_dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

El día se nos paso de volado entre la tienda de los vestidos, los zapatos, algunos accesorios… en fin comimos hamburguesas muy a pesar de Rose que nos amenazo con que haríamos 500 horas de gimnasio luego de esto… y nos fuimos a casa.

Estaba tan cansada que me fui directo a dormir… el día con las chicas me había hecho bien además me sentía mejor, claro sentía el vacío en mi pero debía disimularlo no podía tirarme a morir la vida debía continuar…

Entre exámenes finales, estudiar, hacer ejercicios con Rose ya casi se nos iba la semana, estaba emocionada porque las notas de los exámenes que ya me había corregido eran excelentes, y bueno realmente a Edward solo lo veía con los chicos y siempre estaba en la casa, no lo había visto ni una vez con Leah desde ese día… y pues en la cafetería para la hora del almuerzo con la excusa de la comida sana la llevábamos preparada y comíamos en el patio "al aire libre" aunque las razones de todo eso fueran obvias…

_-Rose que pasa te estábamos esperando hace rato?...-_ le pregunte pues venía dando trancazos…

-_Saben que soy una idiota-_ dijo Rose…. _Si eso una imbécil…_

_-Hey que pasa?-_Le pregunte mientras nos subíamos al auto…

_-Dimitri ha salido muy bien en sus exámenes finales…. Excelente mejor dicho…-_

_-Y que eso te molesta tanto así?-_ Pregunto Alice…

_-No es eso… bueno si… awchhhh… -_Grito Rosalie algo desesperada….

_-Ya cuéntanos…-_ le dije….

_-Bueno al ver las notas de Dimitri felicite a Tanya por lo excelente maestra que es ya que ella había quedado en ayudarle aunque Emmett y yo ya no estemos juntos no quería seguir ayudándolo…_

_Y ella me dijo que para nada el merito era solamente de el…. Y le lance una mirada asesina…_

_Dimitri me hizo que me quedara ahorita hablando con el… y si fue tan cínico que me dijo que ya él había visto todas estas clases en Alaska pero se hacia el desentendido para estar cerca de mi…_

_Ustedes saben todos los problemas que eso me trajo con Emmett aunque bueno ya no importa pero me da mucha rabia….-_ Dijo Rose poniendo las manos como puños…

_-Deberías calmarte…-_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió soltar…

_-Si ya lo siento es que igual mis clases en Alaska era avanzadas y si él viene de allá debía ser igual…- _decía aun Rose….

_-Te envolvió… hay gente así…-_ le dijo Alice…

_-No y lo peor es que me pidió hasta una oportunidad ya que sabía que Emmett y yo no teníamos nada ya…-_

_-Y que le dijiste…?-_ Pregunto Alice…

_-Es más que obvio que le dije que ni loca… que si había mentido lo haría siempre… y bueno eso fue solo una excusa para ya quitármelo de encima y no me moleste ni en lo que queda de clases ni en el baile… -_dijo Rose más calmada…

_-Aun piensas en Emmett verdad?-_ Pregunte casi en un susurro….

_-Si, y ojala solo pensara en el… detesto que sea un imbécil y miren ya el tiempo que ha pasado y ni él ni los idiotas de mis hermanos han hecho nada para ello mejor las evasiones y todo lo que hacemos para ni tener que verlos… en fin quizás esperaba más de él y me ha decepcionado…-_ concluyo Rose…

El resto del camino a casa lo recorrimos en silencio solo fije la vista al frente y me concentre en conducir no quería caer de nuevo en esa conversación…

**Ese Dimitri todos los problemas que le causo a Rose y solo se hacia el tonto…**

**Bueno ya se acerca la graduación y el baile eso si que va a estar muy interesante… **

**Y ya estamos haciendo nuestro siguiente fic no es por nada pero será genial… espérenlo pronto!**

**Y déjennos muchos reviews para que sigamos escribiendo hahahaa….**


	28. Cap 28 LA GRADUACION

"**La graduación"**

**ROSALIE POV**

Ya era el día de nuestra graduación estaba feliz… aunque me hacía falta "algo" no podía dejar opacar este día tan especial…

Me pare muy temprano me arregle muy ligera además debía usar el atuendo de graduando y la ropa que llevara prácticamente no se notaria…

Las chicas también se habían arreglado de atuendos sencillos, luego del desayuno nos fuimos todos a la escuela para el acto, nosotras en el auto de Bella, Esme y papa en su auto, y los chicos en el auto de Jasper después del acto nos iríamos a almorzar a un restaurant de Port Ángeles y de allí directo a la casa a arreglarnos pues para el baile si debíamos lucirnos y debo admitir que nuestros cuerpos se veian muy tonificados gracias a las horas de ejercicios.…

Ya la ceremonia estaba por comenzar… no me quedo de otra que sentarme al lado de mi hermano y por supuesto de Emmett, habíamos hecho caso a los que nos dijo Esme tratábamos de llevar la fiesta en paz… y le hablábamos pues si era necesario.

"_Rose aun me amas"?…_ me pregunto Emmett al oído…

Debo admitir que todo mi cuerpo se paralizo… solo vi y tenía ganas de lanzármele encima… Y él me veía con curiosidad quería una respuesta…

"_muy buenos días… hoy es un día muy especial…"_

Me interrumpió el orador dando inicio al acto y no le conteste nada solo me quede viendo al frente y aplaudiendo si era necesario…

Luego de terminado el acto me tome fotos con algunos compañeros… por supuesto con las chicas… ya iba saliendo para el aparcamiento y escuche que me llamaba…

"_Rosalie espera necesito que hablemos"…_

"_que quieres Dimitri"_

"_primero felicitarte… y bueno que me disculpes de verdad pero como dicen en la guerra y el amor todo se vale"…_

"_Que absurdo me parece todo esto, pero en fin ya no te preocupes…. Olvídalo ya el mal está hecho"_ esto último lo dije mas para mí que para el…

"_Gracias Rosalie… nos vemos esta noche"?_

"_Si no perdería el baile por nada…"_

"_Bien nos vemos…"_ dijo Dimitri ya alejándose…

Llegue al aparcamiento y ya papa y Esme se habían ido para ir llegando al restaurant los chicos estaban en el auto no se quizás no nos querían dejar sola por la carretera o por simple caballerosidad…

_Vámonos…._ Les dije a las chicas apenas arrancamos los chicos también lo

hicieron, al llegar al restaurant papa nos hizo señas estaba en las mesas de afuera cercano a un jardín…

Bien chicos brindemos… por este nuevo comienzo y este camino que comienzan a recorrer a partir de hoy… dijo papa proponiendo el brindis…

La comida estuvo exquisita fueron unos langostinos con bechamel… y lasaña de mariscos aunque solo la probé pues me había esforzado mucho para lucir bien esta noche y no lo arruinaría…

"_la comida estuvo estupenda"…_ comento Emmett…

"_hey yo quería cocinar pero no decidieron venirse para acá"_ dijo Bella casi haciendo pucheros…"

"_Querida hoy es un día especial y queríamos salir todos además así no tendrías que estar metida allí en la cocina"_ le contento Esme…

"_YAAAA…!_ Vámonos miren la hora debemos arreglarnos!" grito Alice…

Bella y yo nos paramos de la mesa riendo y Alice tenía una cara de terror y prácticamente nos saco del restaurant….

"_nos vemos en casa…."_ Grite…

"_Ok tranquilas"_ grito papa riendo mientras nos alejábamos…

Al llegar a casa cada una se fue a bañar… después debíamos irnos al cuarto de Alice con nuestras vestidos y accesorios…

"_ok primero las uñas…"_ ven Bella ordeno Alice…

Después venia yo y el cabello Alice me hizo media cola y el cabello que quedaba suelto le coloco rollos así al soltarlo quedarían unos preciosos bucles.

A Bella le aliso el cabello por completo y lo dejaría suelto nada de risos quería darle un total cambio…

Ella se aplico solo brillo en las uñas como las llevábamos todas… y se peino las puntas del cabello hacia todos lados dijo que eso si no lo podía cambiar… todas soltamos a reír…

Maquillo a Bella resaltando sus preciosos ojos y mientras Bella se vestía me maquillaba a mi me resalto sobretodo los labios de un color muy parecido al del vestido… y por último se maquillo y vistió ella….

Ya todas estábamos frente al gran espejo del cuarto de Alice….

"Chicas… falta lo más importante" grito Alice…

_QUE?_ Dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo….

"_pues los accesorios"…_

_Bueno yo quiero usar esto_ dijo Bella sacando de una caja un collar, mejor dicho el collar que le había dado Edward Alice la ayudo a colocárselo junto con unos pendientes que le hacían juego y un anillo con tonos en rojo también.

"_yo también traje el mío…"_ dije sacando la caja y Bella me puso la pulsera y unos pendientes largos.

"_entonces yo también usare mi regalo a la final es mío"_ dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros y la ayude a ponerse su cadena y unos pendientes a juego con el traje…

"_Puedo pasar…."_

"_Claro tía…_ contesto Alice…"

"_Chicas mírense están preciosas…Por cierto a qué hora las vienen a buscar?"_

"_nosotras vamos solas y nos devolveremos temprano" dije…_

"_bueno eso sí que me sorprende pero hagamos una cosa Carlisle y yo las llevamos y cuando deseen nos llaman y las buscamos para que no conduzcan" _nos propuso Esme…

"_ya estamos algo grandecitas"_ dije…

"_Bueno si hagamos eso pero yo le digo a Eric que nos traiga luego"_ dijo Alice…

"_Ok con la idea de Alice si quedamos de acuerdo…"_

"_tía los chicos están abajo"?_

"_si, pero tranquilas esperemos que se vayan y las llevamos para que no se den cuenta"_ dijo Esme ya saliendo del cuarto…

_Listo ahora si…._ Dije soltando un exagerado suspiro… y salimos de la habitación.

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de la graduación nos fuimos al restaurant la pasamos bien las chicas solo nos hablan si era necesario y solo oraciones cortas… supongo que lo merecíamos por idiotas…

"_y piensan dejar las cosas así con las chicas o ya tienen la sorpresa lista"?_ pregunto papa luego de que las chicas se marcharon…

"_ya la tenemos lista"_ dije y le explique a papa y a Esme como seria todo…

"_es un gran detalle…"_ admitió Esme…

"_si también deberíamos irnos ya a prepararnos y a terminar la sorpresa, además nuestras parejas aun no saben que irán con nosotros"_ dijo Emmett bromeando pues obvio eran las chicas…

"_ok vayan nos vemos en la casa antes de que se vayan estaremos allí para desearles buena suerte"_ nos dijo Esme…

Le sonreímos y nos fuimos a la casa…

Ya estábamos listos en la sala, las chicas por supuestos no habían bajado, ya en el auto estaban las cosas que necesitábamos para la sorpresa cada uno se iría en su auto nos habíamos quedado porque deseábamos ver a las chicas y además ver quiénes eran los idiotas que las buscarían…

Al bajar esas tres bellezas de verdad no me lo esperaba Bella se veía espectacular, completamente renovada con un vestido largo rojo en satén que dejaba al descubierto su espalda pues solo tenía unas cintas cruzadas eso de los ejercicios sí que le había sentado bien, y lo que más me sorprendió es que llevaba el collar que le di además que le combinaba a la perfección…

Rosalie llevaba un vestido largo morado decorado con piedras en la parte superior y con un atractivo diseño en la espalda… Emmett prácticamente inundo la sala cuando la vio…

Y Alice un vestido de noche color ciruela se veía muy hermosa también, todas llevaban los regalos que le habíamos hecho de las joyas eso inconscientemente nos lleno de esperanzas…

Ya dejen de vernos así, tomen unas fotos les duraría mas… soltó Rose uno de sus pesados comentarios sacándonos del asombro…

_Se ven hermosas chicas…_ les dijo papa…

Todas agradecieron….

_Y ustedes a quien esperan?.... _nos pregunto a nosotros…

_-A nadie…- comento Jasper -ya nos vamos…-dije yo -hehehe las queríamos ver….-agrego Emmett_

Genial cada uno dijo algo diferente….

Vi a Jasper decirle algo a Alice al oído y ella solo le contesto que eso ya lo sabía….

_Bueno vámonos… les dije a los chicos…_

Una vez ya en el garaje….

"_vaya aun no salgo de mi asombro"_ admitió Emmett…

A todos nos paso créeme le dije ya dirigiéndome a mi volvo…

_Por cierto Jasper que le dijiste a Alice al oído?..._

_Que se veía hermoso…_ admitió encogiéndose de hombros….

Me reí_… bien vámonos…_ nos las vamos a jugar todas chicos…

Y cada uno se monto en su auto y arranco…

Al llegar al salón era muy lindo y estaba arreglado con flores y luces… bajamos todo del jeep que era donde habíamos llevado los instrumentos y los arreglamos en el centro del escenario todo estaba listo a nuestra señal abrirían el telón y comenzaríamos nuestra sorpresa.

"_listo ya vi a las chicas las ubicaran en la mesa justo en el frente como pedimos…"_ dijo Jasper completamente emocionado…

"_Y están solas"?_ pregunto Emmett…

"_Si están allí sentadas solas…."_

"_bien, creo que la suerte está de nuestro lado así que aquí vamos_" dije…

Cada uno se ubico en su lugar, el sonido estaba perfecto así que comenzamos se abrió el telón y las luces solo iluminaron al escenario…

Comencé a soltar algunos sonidos del piano mientras Emmett decía a través del micrófono que esto era para Rose, Bella y Alice… y una luz iluminaba su mesa y el escenario era lo único alumbrado…

Las chicas se veían sorprendidas y emocionadas… así que los tres de pie empezamos a cantar…

_**Jasper**_

_Mil y una historia me he inventado  
Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado  
Y no te das cuenta que  
Yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
__**Yo**_

_Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero  
Sé qué piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
Pero quién me iba a decir  
Que sin ti no sé vivir _

_  
__**Emmett**__  
Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces _

_  
__**Todos **__  
Si te he fallado te pido perdón de  
La única forma que sé,  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver;  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí  
Has cambiando mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_  
__**Jasper**__  
Un día es un siglo sin ti.....  
_

_**Emmett**__  
Mil y una historia me he inventado  
Para demostrarte que he cambiado  
Ya lo que pasó, pasó  
Rescatemos lo que no unió _

_  
__**Yo **__Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
Pero quién me iba a decir  
Qué difícil es vivir  
__**Jasper**__  
Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuánta falta me haces  
__**Todos**__  
SI te he fallado te pido perdón de la  
única forma que sé,  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón,  
para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí_

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin tí.....

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda  
llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
_**Jasper**__  
Cuanta falta me haces!_

Si te he fallado te pido perdón  
De la única forma que sé;  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un siglo es un día sin ti.....

Las chicas se nos quedaron mirando un tanto conmovidas, pero enseguida me senté en el piano y los chicos se acomodaron a mi lado y comenzó a sonar…

_**Yo**_

_Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_**Jasper**__  
Ooh no Oh no  
Todo tembló dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba_

_**Emmett**__  
Fui a perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_**Todos**__  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi_

_**Emmett**__  
Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
__**Jasper**_

_Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_**yo**__  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_**Todos**__  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
__**yo**_

_Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi…._

_Y _ comenzaron a caer los carteles que habíamos preparado diciendo _TE AMO_ y otros _PERDON _todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y a chiflar nosotros nos bajamos del escenario hacia la mesa de las chicas y les pedimos perdón…

Por supuesto que nos perdonaron, y nos dieron un beso pero eso si advirtiéndonos que solo por esta vez… todo el mundo aplaudió de nuevo, y ya el encargado de la música comenzó a poner música bailable…

Mientras nos sentábamos con nuestras reinas en la mesa…

"_Por cierto donde están sus parejas"?_ pregunto Emmett…

Ellas solo rieron…

"_Y las parejas de ustedes"?...._ lanzo Alice…

"_Eran ustedes, pues en nuestra vida no hay lugar para más mujeres que no sean ustedes_" contesto Jasper…

Estar en el baile junto a Bella fue algo, como se diría toda una experiencia no nos separamos ni una vez durante toda la noche luego de bailar muchísimo debo admitir que Bella se movía muy bien al ritmo de la música y en cuanto fuimos a tomar algo comenzó una canción romántica…

"_Vamos amor esa canción me fascina"_ dijo Bella soltando su bebida y tomándome del brazo…

Era For You i will - Teddy Geiger, Bella coloco sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y yo la amarre a mi poniendo mis brazos en su cintura al terminar la canción salimos al jardín Bella a la luz de la luna con su hermoso vestido…

"_creo que si muero en este instante lo haría Feliz"_ dije abrazando a Bella…

Ella rodeo sus ojos diciendo _"tu no vas a morir tonto"_ y me dio uno de sus dulces besos q tanto adoraba…

Escuche mi celular y era Esme y enseguida conteste…

"_que sucede"?...._

"_ahh todo maravilloso Esme"_

"_ok no, pero pasa algo"?_

"_bueno allá estaremos, ubico a los chicos y nos vamos juntos de todas maneras ya esto está por terminar"_

Dije colgando…

"_que pasa Edward"?_

"_Nada mi amor era Esme para saber cómo había salido todo y nos van a esperar despiertos, pues tienen algo que decirnos"_

"_Edward son las 3 de la mañana debe ser algo importante o muy malo para que nos esperen"_ reflexiono Bella y tenía razón además el baile estaba por terminar debíamos irnos o la curiosidad nos mataría…

Ubique a los chicos y organizamos todos los instrumentos en el jeep y ya que las chicas no llevaban sus autos cada uno se fue con su pareja, cosa que para mí era perfecta ya que no quería separarme de Bella

Ni un instante…

**Hola de verdad disculpen Marisol y yo hemos estado algo ocupadas… Pero lo prometido es deuda aki está este capítulo súper especial y algo largo por el tiempo que hacía que no nos leían jejejee…**

**Esta historia ya le queda muy poco de verdad… y ya por ahí viene nuestra próxima historia que les adelanto se llamara "recuérdame" aunque el nombre es romántico la historia es muy fashion y ya no les digo más….**

**Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, ahhh y que piensan que será lo que les dirán Esme y Carlisle a los chicos será malo? Jejejeje….**

**Y los vestidos de las chicas están en nuestro perfil queremos sus opiniones…**


	29. Cap 29 LA LOCURA

"**La locura"**

**BELLA POV**

Camino a casa Edward no me soltó la mano ni un instante mientras conducía… Aunque iba nerviosa eso de estar junto a él era un completo tranquilizante…

Al llegar a casa tuvimos que entrar al garaje a dejar los autos a toda prisa…

"_Crees que suceda algo malo"?_ Pregunto Rose mientras íbamos hacia la casa…

"_No te preocupes…. Será una agradable sorpresa…"_ Dijo Alice muy animada pero sin soltar la mano se Jasper…

"_Si claro de me olvidaba que tengo por hermana a "Madame Zasu"_ dijo Emmett burladose de Alice…

"_Bueno no tengo la culpa de intuir las buenas cosas hermanito…"_ le soltó Alice todos reímos y entramos a la casa para encontrarnos con tía y Carlisle sentados en uno de los sofá de la sala….

"_Vengan acompáñennos…"_ indico Carlisle todos quedamos en completo silencio y solo hicimos caso….

"_Primero estoy feliz de verlos juntos… Felicidades chicos por no darse por vencidos… además espero que sus relaciones duren y que esto le haya servido para madurar…"_

"_Así será además Rosalie es la mujer de mi vida es perfecta…"_ dijo Emmett

"_Más te vale…."_ Le soltaron Edward y Jasper… _"y ustedes también porque esas son mis hermanitas…"_ luego de esta tonta discusión todos reímos…. _"Me alegro mucho de verdad chicos"_ nos dijo Carlisle y tía se paró a su lado -_bueno ahora si les daremos el motivo para esta reunión o mejor dicho la razón por la que estamos aquí a las 3 am… tranquilos son my buenas noticias….-_

Ahhh…. Todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio pero seguíamos intrigados…..

"_YAAAAAAAAA dígannos…. "_

"_La junta directiva me ha obsequiado unos pasajes para un crucero de dos semanas por varias islas…"_

"_Y no solo iremos Carlisle y yo… Sino que nos iremos TOOODOOOSSSSSS!"_

No lo podíamos creer era una súper noticia… todas nos pusimos a gritar como locas…

"_Ya va debemos ir de compras"_ dijo Alice como siempre en completo tono de mando…

"_Ayy tu hermana nunca puedes pensar en otra cosa_…" le dije a Alice haciendo que me sacara la lengua y agrego que pues sip ya que era necesario….

"_Ok ok…. Muy buena la noticia… pero no se podían esperar al amanecer para dárnosla… no entiendo el apuro"?_ Ohh Edward tenía razón en su reflexión todos vimos a Carlisle y a tía esperando una razón…

"_Lo que sucedes es que el viaje solo era para Carlisle y para mi… Luego de discutirlo queríamos dárselo a los que terminaron la secundaria Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett… Pero decidimos irnos como una familia o sea todos… y si pensábamos decírselo pero cuando regresamos de comprar los boletos todos estaban peleados y pensamos que no se lo merecían por tantas discusiones y peleas absurdas. Por eso al saber que ya estaban juntos quisimos darles la sorpresa…."_ Dijo tía

"_y ahora tenemos un vuelo que tomar en Seattle dentro de 6 horas a eso se debe el apuro" _concluyo Carlisle….

"_COMO? Ya son las 3:40 am hay que apurarse además no tenemos ropa como para ir a un crucero…."_ Grito Alice como loca….

"_Bueno no hay que ser un genio de la moda… Pero en esta ocasión Alice tiene razón_" dije

"_chicas empaquen su ropa de coctel, yo se que tienen no sean tan dramáticas y cuando lleguemos se que nos quedara tiempo para visitar unas tiend….."_ decía tía o intentaba antes de ser interrumpida por Alice

"_ya va cuanto tiempo dices que tenemos"?_

"_como 5 horas con 45 minutos"_ le contesto Carlisle viendo el reloj….

"_Bien y para comprar"?_ pregunto Rosalie….

"_Solo tendremos 5 horas para comprar en cuanto lleguemos antes de ir al crucero…_"

Alice salto del sofá completamente alterado y dando órdenes a todos… tu prepara los autos, tu las maletas, tu empaca, y a mí que hiciera una gran jarra de café….

"_Alice debo cambiarme"_ trate de decir pero salió de la sala… y volvió a entrar "_ah sí Bella yo también iré a cambiarme…. Pero eso es rápido vamos…"_

Vi a Edward quien no se había apartado de mi lado… tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomados de la mano fuimos hasta mi cuarto bueno hasta la puerta además que todos andaba para allá y para acá entrando y saliendo….

Me quite el vestido y me di un rápido pero energizante baño y me puse un short de cuadros con una blusa de tiras y una chamarra y me fui a prepara el café y unos sándwich de todas maneras ya estaba amaneciendo…

Edward entro a la cocina se acababa de bañar y traía el cabello con agua casi que se le veían como si fueran cristales en vez de agua… seguro se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo o escuchaba el TUM TUM…. De mi corazón por el cometario que soltó….

"_Crees que esto cambiara algún día"?_ dijo poniendo las manos en mis mejillas…

"_Yo espero que no… además es una reacción que no controlo…"_ le dije poniéndome de puntillas para poder llegar a sus labios"….

"_Sabes me encanto todo de la sorpresa de baile… aun no dejo de pensar en eso…"_

"_Para ti lo que sea y sobretodo la segunda canción "Todo cambio" la escribí para ti porque describe como me transforme gracia a tu llegada soy una nueva persona"_ dijo Edward tomándome por la cintura y besándome de nuevo…

"_Lo siento mucho por los tortolitos… a mí también me encantaría estar así con Jasper pero ya ven no hay tiempo"_ Grito Alice entrando a la cocina y dándonos la espalda para seguir dando órdenes por toda la casa…

Me fui a hacer mi maleta en realidad solo ropa ligera que no era mucha la que tenia ya que aquí en Forks con el cielo encapotado los 363 días del año no era muy necesaria sino querías morir de frio….

-------------------------------------

Cuando todo estuvo listo partimos en el jeep de Emmett además era el único auto donde entraba las maletas y aun quedaba espacio para nosotros y tía si se fue con Carlisle en su mercedes, en el aeropuerto de Seattle de allí nos fuimos directo al vuelo a Miami pues de allí saldría el crucero…

Durante el vuelo por fin deje de escuchar a Alice y pude dormir al lado de Edward….

"_descansaste?" _

"_Sip y bastante dije tratando de estirarme en el asiento….. y tu?"_

"_la mayoría de tiempo te vi dormir y pronunciar mi nombre"…. _

Sentía como el color llegaba a mis mejillas… y Edward mostraba su sonrisa torcida…

"_Tranquila amor nadie te escucho, solo yo además es como te diría… fascinante…"_

"_Ya déjame"_ dije ocultándome en su hombro…

Edward rió y beso mi pelo y no comento mas nada….

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Miami Alice comenzó de nuevo…. El plan era irnos nosotras de compras y los chicos a buscar un hotel y esperarnos allí con las maletas así podríamos cambiarnos y tomar un baño antes de irnos al crucero….

"_Acaso todos les hacen caso a Alice_" chille….

"_Pues ella tiene el don del mando_" me contesto Rosalie a lo que todos reímos…

"_Y además si yo no lo hago quien lo haría y esto sucede por no habernos dicho sino hasta último momento…."_ Se defendió Alice

"_ustedes tienen la culpa por ponerse a pelear"_ les contesto tía…

"_Y que pasaría si aun estuviéramos peleados"?_ pregunto Emmett

"_yo sabía que eso no pasaría_" le contesto Carlisle sonriendo….

"_Ya menos charla y mas acción"_ grito Alice…

Y así hicimos nos dividimos al encontrar hotel Edward me llamaría para decirme cual era nosotras nos fuimos en un taxi y ellos por supuesto en dos por las maletas….

En el centro comercial comenzó la locura Alice entraba y salía de las tiendas como loca había cosas que ni nos probábamos estar en Miami era una ventaja había trajes de baño bellísimos cada una llevaba como 11 juegos de diferentes colores y todo….

Sonó mi teléfono y era Edward para indicarme donde estaba aunque más fácil era que ellos nos fueran a buscar al centro comercial y así nos ayudaban con las bolsas…

Aproveche que hablaba por teléfono y me senté en una banca….

"_Isabella Swan que haces tú sentada además aun faltan un montón de cosas por comprar"_ si si… era Alice enfurecida….

"_Alice ya es suficiente además son solo dos semanas no un año…"_ dije en mi defensa aunque en vano pues Alice me arrastro con ella, hasta que llegaron los chicos y los hizo probarse ropa y además que nos llevaran todos los paquetes…

Hasta que encontramos una tienda de bolsos y compramos más maletas para guardar todo y en el hotel lo ordenaríamos, los chicos nos dijeron que pidieron solo dos habitaciones ya que solo era para cambiarnos y eso antes de tomar el crucero….

Al llegar al hotel me despedí de Edward aunque lo vería en menos de una hora en el restaurant pero me costaba despegarme de él…

Cada una se fue a bañar y ahora si a ponernos ropa adecuada dejamos todo arreglado solo de subir por las maletas para irnos al crucero que su salida era a la hora del crepúsculo…. (Atardecer)

Ya en el restaurant estaban los chicos esperándonos y nos sentamos todos en pareja… enseguida ordene pues el estomago me rugía como loco… mientras nos levaban la comida todos conversábamos y bromeábamos….

"_El crucero será muy emocionante_" decía Emmett estaba notablemente emocionado…

"_si eso seguro y bueno el resto del verano lo pasaremos en Italia"_ dijo Carlisle….

"_Qué bueno así podre visitar a Ángela"_ dije…

"_Y yo podre aclara algunas cosas, con Sam"_ dijo Alice a lo que Jasper se tenso por completo…

Alice lo miro y el solo dijo _"Te amo y confió en ti_" y Alice solo le dio un gran beso en los labios…..

"_Hey__!! ya, van a corromper mi mente…_" les grito Emmett…

Haciendo que Edward soltaron una gran carcajada…. _"mira quien lo dice"_

"_Hey esa es mi hermanita"_ dijo Emmett de manera muy cómica y todos soltamos a reír…

Carlisle se levanto de la mesa y nos indico que ya era hora de embarcar así que todos nos fuimos a buscar las maletas y nos veríamos ya afuera para ir hacia el crucero…

**Hola aquí estamos de nuevo ahora si poniéndonos al día…. Algo triste y feliz pues a la historia ya le queda poco y acerca del final no les adelanto ya que ni yo se que pasara Marisol se lo tiene muy escondidito….**

**Ahh se me olvido la canción "TODO CAMBIO" es del grupo mexicano "Camila" y de allí nos inspiramos para el nombre del fic, bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews ok….**

**Y ya tenemos nuestra próxima historia "RECUERDAME" NO DEJEN DE LEERLA…..**


	30. Cap 30 EL CRUCERO

"**El Crucero"**

**BELLA POV**

Ya era de noche y nos encontrábamos en el crucero cuando nos dimos cuenta que eran cuatro habitaciones reservadas a nuestro nombre todos nos vimos a la cara, con los ojos como platos.

-Hey no se emocionen, ni me vean como un loco. Dijo Carlisle sosteniendo las llaves de los camarotes.

-La primera es para Alice y Bella, La segunda es para Edward y Emmett, la tercera para Rosalie y Jasper y la última por supuesto la de Esme y yo. Fue diciendo Carlisle mientras no entregaba las llaves.

De verdad que todos nos vimos por un momento pensé que nos daría una llave a cada pareja, bueno creo que no fui la única que pensé eso. El camarote era inmenso a pesar de ser solo para dos personas tenían su propio baño, dos camas grandes, una mini nevera, escritorio, armario, muebles muy hermosos y tenían flores puestas en la mesa para darnos la bienvenida.

-¡Esto esta increíble! Dijo Alice lanzándose sobre la cama.

-Ni que lo digas me fascina y pues creo que nos la pasaremos ¡muy bien!

Comencé a desempacar toda la ropa, Alice también hizo lo mismo mientras hablábamos de lo bello de la habitación y por supuesto lo felices que estábamos de haber vuelto con los chicos y lo hermosa que habían sido esas canciones. Me parecía que todo era mentira estaba siendo tan feliz sentía que lo tenía todo. En ese momento sonó mi celular era Edward diciéndome que me esperaba en las escaleras, sonreí y pensé "cuando las cosas son ciertas". Enseguida baje a encontrar con el chico que hacía que toda mi existencia fuese mejor.

-Hola

-Hola le conteste mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

-No podía estar sin ti un momento más sin ti y bueno te envié el mensaje.

-Hiciste bien entonces porque yo ya te extrañaba, aunque estoy cansada. Dije algo apenada ya que quería estar con Edward pero de veras tenía como dos días sin dormir y bueno no sé el pero yo lo necesitaba.

-Ven solo quería que viéramos algo juntos. Edward me llevo de la mano hasta el frente del crucero allí se veía el cielo por completo era una hermosa noche con un cielo completamente oscuro pero lleno de estrellas.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo. Dije y nos besamos luego nos separamos para continuar mirando el cielo.

-Gracias dije dedicando una sonrisa.

-Ahora si puedes irte a descansar. Dijo Edward algo triste.

-Mi amor solo nos separemos para ir a dormir, además mañana será un gran día, será el comienzo oficial de nuestras vacaciones.

Edward me acompaño hasta la habitación como lo hacía en casa y allí nos despedimos con un largo beso.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos a desayunar al comedor allí nos encontramos todos en una gran mesa y decidimos irnos a la piscina así que al terminar nos fuimos a cambiar la ropa por unos trajes de baño y nuestros pareos.

Al llegar a la piscina nos instalamos en una silla y los chicos se fueron a dar un chapuzón incluso Carlisle, nosotras nos quedamos en las sillas en nuestros trajes de baño tomando el sol cosa que más podríamos hacer en Forks.

-Definitivamente tenemos a los chicos más guapos de novios. Soltó Rose un comentario mientras los veía en la piscina.

-Bueno Carlisle es muy guapo debe ser por eso. Dijo mi tía y todas soltamos a reír.

-Además ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás chicas. Todas reímos de nuevo y nos pasamos el rato conversando y riendo.

-Ya va quienes son aquellas que andan coqueteándole a los chicos en la piscina. Dijo Rose ya sentándose en la silla claramente molesta.

-Quienes? Pregunte mientras todas mirábamos hacia la piscina.

-Esas que le están coqueteando descaradamente a los chicos. Dijo Alice.

Se trataba de unas rubias oxigenadas, no tengo nada contra las rubias pero estas idiotas se estaban metiendo con nuestros chicos en un momento todas reímos de la situación y los chicos veían en nuestra dirección con cara de pedir auxilio pero cuando Rosalie vio una que se le fue mucho la mano con Jasper se paro.

-Ya vaya a buscar a los chicos ya la situación no tiene nada de gracia.

-Despacio chicas hagámoslo a nuestro modo como las damas que somos. Dijo tía y todas la seguimos pues nos quitamos las gafas de sol y el pareo cuando nos dirigíamos a la piscina todo el mundo nos voltio a ver en especial los hombres al meternos en la piscina y llegar a los chicos les dimos un gran beso y las rubiecitas tuvieron que alejarse pues no les quedo de otra.

-Esas chicas si no respetan ni porque Carlisle les dijo que andábamos acompañados y señalo hacia ustedes incluso les mostro el anillo de casado. Nos conto Emmett

-Bueno ya eso no importa, vamos a jugar ya que nos encontramos todos acá adentro. Dijo tía.

-Gracias por tu ayuda y por cierto ese bikini te queda estupendo. Me dijo Edward mientras formábamos el equipo para jugar a la pelota dentro de la piscina, haciendo que me sonrojara por completo.

Por supuesto terminamos chicos contra chicas y ganamos nosotras, o nos dejaron ganar pero eso no se dice, de allí nos salimos y quedamos en ir a almorzar en el restaurant de la piscina y mientras los chicos iban escogiendo una mesa nos quedamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

-Hola chicas podemos ayudarlas?

Se trataba de cuatro chicos no estaban tan feos pero para mí solo había un hombre perfecto y era Edward.

-No gracias nosotras podemos solas, son solo unas cosas de mano y ya nos vamos a una mesa. Dije pero seguían insistiendo, y los chicos llegaron a rescatarnos.

-Ellas ya tienen quienes las ayuden. Dijo Jasper casi soltando un gruñido. Los chicos se alejaron y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra mesa.

-No las podemos dejar solas ni un instante porque llegan los lobos al asecho. Dijo Edward con la sonrisa torcida que tanto me enloquecía.

-No puedes decir nada porque les recuerdo lo que sucedió en la piscina… Les dije y todos reímos.

-No podemos hacer nada somos una familia irresistible. Chisto Emmett haciéndonos soltar carcajadas a todos.

Nos concentramos en comer eran hamburguesas de queso, papas fritas y refresco. Luego me fui a la habitación con Alice luego del juego habíamos quedados muertas y queríamos arreglarnos para ir a la discoteca que estaba en el crucero.

-Chicos quiero que me acompañen a ver algo en una de las tiendas. Le pidió Emmett todos asintieron.

-Mientras no sean unas chicas. Dijo Rose

-Tranquila mi Rose las únicas mujeres en mi vida aparte de ti son mis hermanas y mi tía.

Rose se fue con nosotras y se quedo a dormir un rato conmigo y Alice en el camarote como era bastante grande, dejamos a los chicos que iban a hacer sus cosas.

-Alice apúrate ya los chicos nos están esperando…

-Bella tranquila además lo bueno se hace esperar. Me decía Alice mientras me indicaba que le amarrara el vestido en el cuello.

Al bajar ya Rose estaba con Emmett llevábamos unos vestidos muy ligeros y a la rodilla bueno por lo menos el mío ya que el de las chicas era un poco más corto.

Todo tenía muy buen ambiente era estilo discoteca con las luces de colores y todo eso y muy buena música luego de escoger una mesa y pedir algunos tragos nos fuimos a bailar hasta que ya no sentía las piernas, no es que fuese una experta bailando pero con Edward todo era más fácil.

-Te ves hermosa, nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

-Tú también. Le conteste a Edward mientras estábamos viendo las estrellas pues habíamos salido de la fiesta el barco era estupendo además nunca dormía era como estilo las vegas.

-Que hiciste esta tarde que no me llamaste para dar una vuelta? L pregunte algo triste a Edward.

-Solo ayudaba a Emmett en unas cosas y bueno eso nos mantuvo ocupados toda la tarde incluso hasta hace poco, por nada me perdería estar contigo pero bueno.

-Y se puede saber en qué lo ayudabas?

-Mañana iremos al baile que ofrecerá el crucero… es lo único que puedo adelantarte.

-Vamos dime…

-Que más te voy a decir eso es todo. Me dijo Edward mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me besaba. Acaso esto cambiara algún día?

-Lo dudo, tú lo sabes. Se refería a como mi corazón enloquecía y si lo que quería era que olvidara el tema pues lo logro por completo.

**Acá esta un nuevo capítulo y bueno así van las cosas en el crucero ya falta poco… Para terminar así que dejen sus reviews apostando o sugiriendo algo para el final… y pasen por nuestra nueva historia no nos abandonen…**

**Ahh solo les adelanto del próximo capítulo que los chicos si están ocultando algo Bella no se está equivocando… Esperen a ver ni se lo imaginan!!! Jejejeje **


	31. Cap 31 EL COMPROMISO

"**El Compromiso"**

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de almorzar las chicas se fueron a descansar y Emmett aprovecho para contarnos algo que ninguno se esperaba.

-Carlisle, tía, chicos yo me quiero casar con Rosalie y antes de pedírselo quiero contar con su aprobación

Ok todos nos quedamos mudos, por un momento pensé que papa le saltaría encima a Emmett por la cara que puso pero se calmo y al fin rompió el silencio.

-No te parece que están muy jóvenes apenas van a la universidad.

-Sí y por lo mismo quiero que nos casemos, quiero estar con ella y hacer las cosas bien para eso trabajo en el negocio y bien podemos pagar la universidad y vivir cómodamente en Italia.

Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos Emmett hablaba de una manera muy madura pero papa enseguida le dio su consentimiento y acto seguido lo felicitamos y abrazamos.

-Gracias chicos ahora necesito de su ayuda en el baile de mañana habrá un Karaoke y creo que es buena manera de sorprender a Rose y pedirle matrimonio.

-Claro que te ayudaremos eso debemos poner enseguida manos a la obra. Le conteste estaba emocionado con la idea.

Enseguida nos pusimos manos a la obra a preparar la canción con la Emmett le pediría matrimonio a Rosalie, además os mostro el anillo era precioso de plata con una piedra azul y tenía una dedicatoria grabada _"Te amare por siempre" _era el anillo que le había dado su padre a su madre cuando se comprometieron y se trataba de una joya que había estado en la familia por mucho tiempo.

Aunque en la noche Bella intento sacarme la información no solté prenda de nada pues tendría que esperarse hasta el día siguiente como las demás.

Emmett se veía muy nervioso y más aun cuando vio a Rosalie llegar al coctel junto a las chicas iban con vestidos muy ligeros y sencillos pero se veían hermosas, todos nos sentamos en una mesa viendo hacia el escenario ya que había unas presentaciones y después el Karaoke y nosotros seriamos los primeros en subir.

-Si nos disculpan chicas ya volvemos. Dije y nos fuimos tras bastidores Emmett tomo un trago y se calmo y el momento de subirnos había llegado. La cara de las chicas cuando nos vieron fue de sorprendidas por completo hasta que Emmett comenzó a hablar d que se trataba.

-Rose yo ya no halla mi vida sin ti, y ya no quiero ratitos de su tiempo si no que te quiero a tiempo completo y solo espero que la canción sepa describir lo que quiero pedirte.

Seguido comenzó Jasper a tocar la guitarra y yo en el piano y Emmett a cantar…

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor_

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_

_y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame..._

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo_

_Antes que yo no decido que Dios va a ser mejor_

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor_

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_

_y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame, no no y abrázame._

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

_Yo no quiero tu compasión_

_Quiero que estés conmigo_

_Hasta que me haya ido_

_Y abrázame_

_Y abrázame_

_Y abrázame... y abrázame._

_(Abrázame) Dame una razón para quedarme_

_Sólo dame una razón_

_(Abrázame) Dame una razón solo dame_

_Dame solo una razón_

_(Y abrázame) Dame una razón para quedarme_

_Yo no quiero tu compasión (y abrázame)_

_Dame una razón Sólo dame una razón..._

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos no me queda mucho_

_... tiempo a mi... favor._

Luego de terminar Emmett bajo del escenario hasta la mesa se encontraba Rosalie ella se paró de su silla y él le propuso matrimonio sacando el anillo de su bolsillo y ella entre lagrimas acepto. Todo el mundo aplaudió y nosotros nos bajamos del escenario a felicitarlos y a brindar pues ya había llegado la champaña.

-Muy bien y para cuando será la boda? Preguntaba Alice

-Pues yo quiero casarme con Rose lo antes posible antes de irnos a la universidad. Qué te parece un mes? Le pregunto Emmett a Rosalie y ella seguía viendo su dedo con el anillo y solo asintió.

-UN MES??? Saben que eso es poco tiempo para la organización de una boda, es que no entiendo a esta familia le gusta hacer todo a las carreras sinceramente. Por suerte traigo mi laptop y podre ir adelanto algunas cosas para la organización y apenas lleguemos a Italia buscare el vestido.

Todos no pudimos hacer más que reír por lo loca que se ponía Alice así que debíamos disfrutar del tiempo que nos quedaba en el crucero ya que con eso de la boda Alice no nos dejaría en paz.

Papa y Esme se fueron a dormir luego del brindis, entonces nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo en quedarnos a dormir con las chicas Jasper se iría a la habitación de Alice yo me llevaría a Bella a la mía y Emmett en la habitación de Rosalie. Aunque no quería obligar a Bella a nada a la final accedí.

-Bella Alice no te abrirá la puerta vamos a mi cuarto. Le dije

-Genial todo esto es una conspiración te odio a ti a Alice a todos. Decía Bella mientras entrabamos y se sentaba en el sofá, me acerque a ella muy despacio solo para hablarle.

-Bella mi vida yo no te voy a obligar a nada mira yo dormiré en mi cama y tú en la de Emmett y ya listo. Le dije mientras me iba alejaba pero Bella me detuvo besándome y no pude evitar seguirla poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, besando su cuello hacia tanto tiempo que quería tenerla así ella enredaba sus manos en mi pelo y caímos en el sofá, mientras la besaba mi mano acariciaba su pierna que estaban descubiertas gracias a que traía un vestido.

De pronto pensé que Bella solo lo hacía porque se sentía presionada y yo no quería que fuese por eso así que me aleje.

-Que sucede? Acaso hay algo mal? Pregunto Bella

-me senté y ella hizo lo mismo mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

-Bella no quiero que lo hagamos porque te sientas obligada, cuando suceda quiero que sea porque estamos listos, yo te amo eso que quede claro y puedo esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

Bella sonrió me dio un dulce beso y asintió –Que tal mañana y antes que sigas hablando quiero decirte que será porque yo quiero Edward te amo y confió en ti por eso quiero que demos ese paso.

Le devolví el beso y me pare a cambiarme le ofrecí una de mis franelas a Bella que cuando se la vi puesta lo único que pensé fue en arrancársela pero debía contenerme además se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba porque sus mejillas ardían solo apague la luz y le dije buenas noches.

Me costaba poder dormirme Bella estaba a pequeños pasos de mi. Hasta que sentí como se acomodaba detrás de mí.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir sabiendo lo cerca que estamos solo deja que me quede a dormir a tu lado. Dijo Bella y solo la abrace y así nos dormimos con la deliciosa fragancia de su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se cambio y se fue a su habitación antes de yo me despertara solo la vi a la hora del desayuno luego corrí a Emmett de la habitación pues debía preparar todo para Bella quería que todo fuera muy especial conseguí llenar el lugar con flores y algunas velas de manera que quedara my especial ya para la noche cuando todo estuvo listo le envié unas Rosas a la habitación de Bella y una tarjeta diciéndole donde la esperaba.

**Hola aquí estamos de nuevo somos malas por dejarlos así…. Pues si ya habrá mucho más en el próximo capítulo aunque solo quedaban como dos capítulos hemos alargado la historia para complacer ya que nos han pedido mucho más de la historia…en nuestro perfil esta el link para que vean el anillo.**

**Y este es el link de nuestra nueva historia "RECUERDAME"**

**.net/s/5130974/1/RECUERDAME**

**GRACIAS POR SER UNOS LECTORES TAN PRECIOSOS BESOS!!!**


	32. Cap 32 Y FUERON FELICES!

"**Y FUERON FELICES…"**

**BELLA POV **

Estaba muy nerviosa y Alice me ayudo a arreglarme me puse un vestido hasta las rodillas azul claro y llevaba ropa interior del mismo color y mi cabello con ligeros rizos, llego un chico a la puerta con unas rosas y una tarjeta eran de Edward, enseguida termine de ponerme las sandalias y baje.

El sitio era a donde Edward me había llevado a ver las estrellas la primera noche y había una mesa y allí estaba el esperándome.

-Hola

-Hola le respondí mientras Edward se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a sentarme mientras hablábamos de todo, cenamos Sushi de cangrejo mis favoritos Edward lo recordó de cuando compramos mi auto que se lo había dicho.

Llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Edward y nos fuimos a la habitación la había puesto bellísima llena de flores y velas deje caer la chaqueta y mis brazos y mis hombros quedaron expuestos, Edward me apretó contra su pecho y me beso fue muy lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda para protegerme del frío nocturno y sentí sus palmas y sus dedos en mi columna. El tacto de su piel sobre la mía fue muy agradable, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Edward me besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la oreja, en el cuello.

—Bella —dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de Edward rozaban mi cuello…

-Te amo dijo.

-Yo también te amo mucho le conteste entre susurros.

Le bese el pelo, la frente el cuello pues Edward me pertenecía a mí, solo a mí y yo a él.

Recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus besos que me hacían estremecer y así pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté Edward estaba sentado en la cama con su cabello alborotado era increíble que en las mañanas se veía aun más hermoso como un Dios griego.

-Buenos Días

-Buenos días preciosa… me contesto Edward parándose y acercando la bandeja con el desayuno, luego de conversar y comer me fui a mi habitación pues debía contarle todo a las chicas que estaban súper emocionadas y así se nos pasaron las dos semanas entre la piscina, las fiestas, nadar con delfines, buceo y por supuesto quedarme con Edward en las noches aunque solo durmiéramos ninguno volvió a quedarse en sus habitaciones originales cosa que para mi estaba perfecta.

Aunque Carlisle y tía no nos dijeron nada, creo que sospechaban pero no comentaron nada en absoluto las dos semanas en el crucero pasaron muy rápido y muy divertidas. De allí ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa de Italia apenas llegue llame a Ángela y Alice comenzó a preparar todo para la boda.

-Donde están Rosalie y Emmett? Me pregunto Alice mientras bajaba a las escaleras.

-Salieron a ver unas casas. Le conteste mientras servía el desayuno.

-Querrás decir que se me escaparon, pero no importa tu y tía aun están aquí ya mañana me encargare de los chicos.

-Pero Alice quede en que me iba a ver con Ángela.

-Bella con Ángela puedes verte en la noche aun debemos escoger los trajes, preparar la cena de ensayo que ya te ofreciste a dar así que colabora por favor. Me dijo Alice con sus característicos pucheros.

Edward se fue con Carlisle y Jasper a visitar a unos amigos de Carlisle y tía y yo con Alice que nos hizo caminar toda la ciudad para llevar vestidos iguales de madrinas, llevamos unos vestidos tipo strapless color champan hasta la rodilla. Ya en la casa comencé a preparar la cena de ensayo con ayuda de tía Esme era solo para nosotros mas como una despedida para los novios.

-Tía sucede algo? Le pregunte mientras preparábamos la cena.

-No lo sé es Carlisle me llamo dijo que quería hablarnos de algo que le propusieron esta noche en la cena.

-Tranquila seguro te preocupas por nada.

La comida ya estaba lista y mientras nos arreglábamos fueron llegando todos a la casa y nos fuimos a la mesa a cenar.

-Cuéntennos encontraron casa? Le pregunte a Emmett y a Rose.

-No saben es como un sueño es una casa grande tiene un gran patio, alberca y queda como a 40 minutos de aquí. Contesto Rose completamente emocionada.

-Que bueno chicos. Yo también tengo algo que decirles.

-Mientras no sea otro viaje de improvisto o alguna boda con poco tiempo para organizar. Le contesto Alice a Carlisle y todos reímos.

-No nada de eso créeme. Bueno es que hoy cuando visite viejos amigos uno de ellos Aro me propuso que montara mi propia clínica aquí en Italia en sociedad con él y de verdad es una propuesta bastante tentadora. Pero antes de darle una respuesta quise hablar con ustedes.

Rose y Emmett súper alegres dicen que acepte, Jasper y Alice también, Edward y yo igual dijimos que si aunque solo faltaba la opinión más importante la de tía.

-Y venirnos a Italia de nuevo… Aunque no tengo problema con eso pero los chicos ya esta inscritos en la secundaria de Forks y no me gustaría que cambiaran de nuevo.

-Tía tiene toda la razón a nosotros no nos gustaría cambiar de nuevo de instituto Carlisle. Le dije

-Por eso no hay problema organizar todo lo de la clínica y verla ya constituida tomara un año aproximadamente así que no habrá problema.

Bien todos quedamos de acuerdo, Edward me acompaño a mi cuarto pero solo nos despedimos no queríamos un sermón de mi tía o Carlisle además estaba tan cansada ya mañana si me acompañaría a ver a Ángela pero en la noche ya que le tocaba salir con Alice a comprar sus trajes.

-Ángela!!! Estoy tan feliz de verte. Le decía a mi amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también Bella… Oye te presento a Ben mi novio. Era un chico de cabello negro que le llegaba a la cara y asiático de momento quede sorprendida pero me di cuenta que era de esos chicos inteligentes de la escuela que pertenecen al club de matemáticas al parecer había llegado cuando me fui y Cupido hizo su trabajo con ellos.

-El es Edward Cullen mi novio. Dije mientras se lo presentaba a ambos Ángela lo analizo de arriba abajo hasta que sonrió y le dio la mano y Edward seguro se dio cuenta de la inspección y soltó una de sus desgarradoras sonrisas torcidas.

Nos la pasamos genial fuimos a un lugar tipo coctel donde podíamos hablar o bailar un rato si así lo queríamos además aproveche para invitar a Ángela al matrimonio quedo sorprendidísima cuando supo que Emmett se casaría pues por la fama que había ganado en el instituto nadie lo creería.

El día de la boda había llegado todo sucedió muy normal sin ningún percance Ángela asistió al matrimonio con su novio, el lugar era un jardín de Roma de pastos verdes decorado con flores y una especie de altar con un camino y de lado y lado los invitados en sillas blancas, primero entramos Edward y yo.

-Te ves endemoniadamente bien!!!

-Gracias dije sonrojando por completo. Además íbamos caminando hacia un altar como se le ocurrían esas frases en estos momentos.

Luego Alice y Jasper, y tía que llevaba a Emmett y Carlisle a Rose quien se veía bellísima con un vestido strapless ceñido hasta la cintura con brillantes y de allí caía con muchas capas de color no era blanco del todo sino más bien como un color perlado con una gargantilla de diamantes que había sido un regalo de Carlisle unos pendientes a juego regalo de Edward y yo y la pulsera que Emmett le había regalado tiempo atrás.

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa al igual que la fiesta aunque Sam asistió solo fue un rato ya que Alice aclaro las cosas con él me imagino que no quiso quedarse por más tiempo y el buffet estuve excelente aunque eran muchos invitados y por eso no me comprometí a cocinarlo yo.

La hora de lanzar el ramo había llegado aunque no quería ir Alice me arrastro por el brazo y bueno lo tomo ella salto emocionadísima y yo en vez de mirarla a ella vi como Jasper se lanzaba toma la copa de champan de una sola vez ja ja ja ja ja… fue algo muy cómico.

Los novios se despidieron iban a su luna de miel visitarían Venecia, Paris, Ámsterdam y Madrid todo un tour de hermosas ciudades regresarían como en un mes para despedirse de nosotros ya que por lo menos Alice, Edward, Tía y yo nos iríamos a Forks, y terminar con la decoración de su casa y así comenzar la universidad.

Los días que quedaron libres si por fin pude pasarlos con Edward además viajamos a Volterra era una ciudad algo misteriosa que a pesar de que vivía en Italia nunca la había visitado, allí pasamos tres días era todo tan mágico estar con Edward lo amaba tanto además era mi primer y único amor.

-Ya tranquila Alice todo estará bien un año pasa volando. Le dije a Alice mientras nos subíamos al avión y ella aun veía hacia donde se encontraba Jasper.

-El debe quedarse a estudiar y yo lo quiero y no puedo pedirle que escoja sería una tontería. Pero ya quedamos en vernos por lo menos una vez al mes el va a Forks o yo vengo a Italia.

-Lo ves eso será magnifico, además si superan esto podrán con cualquier cosa esto los fortalecerá. Dije dándole ánimos.

Y así fue, paso el año aunque Edward y yo preferíamos quedarnos en Forks la que si viajo mucho fue Alice y tía o sino Carlisle y Jasper, Edward y yo mas enamorado que nunca era increíble como no habías vuelto a pelear solo tonterías eso si Edward era muy protector conmigo, a Emmett y a Rose solo los vimos una vez durante todo ese año se veían aun como de luna de miel y ya estudiaban Emmett arquitectura y Rose cosmetología y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la belleza.

Aunque todos ya vivíamos en Italia no vendimos la casa de Forks ya que a todos nos traía muchos momentos hermosos Jasper le propuso matrimonio a Alice pero la boda si se organizo con más tiempo y se casaron en una gran catedral de Roma el vestido era un espectáculo de tela de encaje larga cola y un velo inmenso y completamente blanco la fiesta duro toda la noche y pasaron su luna de miel en las islas del Mediterráneo y ellos si vivían como a dos horas de nuestra casa Jasper estudiaba psicología y Alice diseño.

Edward estudiaba medicina y yo para chef eso era mi pasión además deseaba montar un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, era muy feliz con Edward mi amor mi único amor y disfrutábamos de nuestro noviazgo que ya era más un compromiso.

**Bueno este fue el capítulo final solo falta el epilogo que les digo ya está listo pero lo bueno se hace esperar…. Preguntas Edward y Bella no se casaron? Tuvieron hijos? Que paso con los demás?...**

**Jajjajjaajaja todo eso en el epilogo hahaha dejen muchos reviews y así tendrán más rápido el epilogo.**


	33. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**BELLA POV**

-Bella debemos irnos ya. Decía Alice completamente desesperada mientras yo casi ni podía con el vestido de novia pues si de novia Edward me propuso matrimonio hace un año ya teníamos tres años de novios su carrera era bastante fuerte ya solo le falta la residencia y ahora si nos decidimos a dar el gran paso.

Mi vestido era blanco sin tirantes corte de princesa solo me tapaba los pies nada tan largo además me permitía moverme la ceremonia fue en un hotel de Venecia en el salón principal fue maravilloso al atardecer nuestros padrinos por supuesto fueron los chicos, solo nos quedamos a la fiesta un rato y nos fuimos a nuestra luna de miel que sería eterna pues nos amaríamos por siempre. Solo fue una semana a Inglaterra ya que Edward debía cumplir sus compromisos en la clínica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días señora Cullen.

-Eso suena hermosa. Conteste mientras veía a Edward brillar pues el sol que se colaba por la ventana irrumpía en su cabello cobrizo y hacia que se viera radiante.

-Es increíble ya hacen diez años que nos conocimos y aun se me acelera el pulso por ti.

-Espero q eso nunca cambie Bella mi Bella. Me decía Edward mientras se me abrazaba contra su pecho desnudo en nuestra cama. –Debemos pararnos además hoy es la cena con tía y Carlisle para celebrar el aniversario y debo ir a preparar todo al restaurant.

-No aun no. Decía Edward pero en cuanto escuchamos a Anthony llorar lo fuimos a atender era nuestro hijo de 6 meses desde el día que supe que estaba embarazada sabia que sería un niño igual a Edward y no me equivoque por eso lleva su segundo nombre ya se le notaba que tendría el cabello rebelde como el de Edward.

Llegue a mi restaurant se llamaba "La Bella Italia" quedaba con vista a un lago los atardeceres allí eran mágicos y preciosos arregle con muchas flores el lugar pues vendría toda mi familia a celebrar ya cuando todo estuvo listo me fui a casa me arregle con un bello vestido azul que Edward me envió para que lo estrenara esta noche pues amaba verme con ese color arregle a Anthony y esperamos a que Edward pasara por nosotros.

En el restaurant ya estaba Emmett quien seguía a cargo de la constructora y además era arquitecto de de muchas obras que se realizaban dentro y fuera del país, Rose estaba bellísima como siempre y llevaba de la mano a Lucas era de ojos azules y cabellos castaños y tenía solo 2 años a pesar del tiempo que llevaban casados querían consolidarse por completo antes de tener bebes, Alice llego con Jasper y Elizabeth era su bebe de un año llevaba el nombre en honor a la mama de Jasper la niña era de cabellos negros y ojos negros igualmente físicamente muy parecida a Alice así que esperábamos que en personalidad se pareciera a Jasper, el era muy reconocido por sus aportes en la psicología del comportamiento humano y Alice trabajaba en los grandes proyectos de Emmett decorando.

Por último llegaron los que eran nuestros padres a ellos les debíamos todo lo que éramos todos los felicitamos y nos dirigimos a comer.

-La cena estuvo estupenda y no porque sea mi restaurant. Dije bromeando y todos reímos pero asintieron en señal de que era cierto.

Todos nos encontrábamos felices, Carlisle sonó su copa para proponer el brindis tomando la mano de tía Esme se veían tan felices y enamorados como siempre.

-Detrás de la tormenta llega la calma, así como cuando un bebé llega, al principio los malestares mareos, después las dudas de si la mamá estará enferma o que será, después la gran noticia, luego la dulce espera, y el bebé creciendo y alimentándose dentro del vientre materno, después cuando todo se cree que está bien y ya las mamás se desesperan por ver al bebé y tenerlo entre sus brazos, viene algo que no se esperaban o que si se esperaban pero no pensaron que era así el dolor del parto, se dice que es el dolor más grande que cualquier persona puede experimentar, pero solo el amor de las verdaderas madres pueden soportar, así dentro de esa agonía del dolor y la felicidad de ver a ese pedacito de ti que está ahí, todo se transforma , todo cambia es una vida antes y después de este, ahora ya no son los que son ahora son uno mas pero al mismo tiempo uno solos, y así después de esa espera ven que ahí no termina todo si no que es un nuevo comienzo el bebé necesita seguir creciendo y vivir su propia vida, pero lo más importante es vivirla rodeado de las personas las cuales amas y te aman.

Cuando Carlisle termino de hablar y para alzar las copas todas llorábamos, tía también decidió dedicarnos una bellas palabras.

-Gracias chicos por todo, por hacer nuestro mundo más feliz, llenarnos de hermosos nietos y lo que comenzó como una familia como una pequeña familia collage, ahora es una gran familia y lo que seguirá creciendo definitivamente ¡¡¡todo cambio cuando te vi!!!

**FIN, END, FINE, ENDE**

**(En español, ingles, italiano y alemán… jeje!! Un fin en todos los idiomas)**

**Gracias a todos nuestros bellos lectores sin ustedes esto no hubiese podido ser gracias por regalarnos un ratito de su tiempo pues nos encanta escribir coméntenos que les pareció y ya está nuestra siguiente historia publicada para que no nos extrañen.**

**Los vestidos de matrimonio de las chicas pueden verlos en nuestro perfil GRACIAS…**

**Atte. MERYSUN!!!....................................MARYSUSEJ!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
